Beyond Her Limit
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: Mion is your average new-comer. She's quiet, pretty composed, and that type of girl, who'd rather not talk to many people at once. She doesn't care what kind of people are in Wammy's, nor who this 'L' is. Of course, her view changes completely, upon meeting B, who somehow, brings an ending to her that makes her wonder... If God hates her. BxOC / BBxOC
1. Prologue: Mad World

**Disclaimer: The anime/manga Death Note and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Prologue: Mad World**

* * *

Such an ending was definitely not on Mion's agenda. If she had known her decisions were to lead her up to this breaking point, she wouldn't have done anything that would've brought this outcome.

_Mion didn't want to die here. _

Yet there she stood in the presence of Beyond Birthday; carving knife rooted deep in her abdomen. Her lips quivered as did her hands that pressed the bloodied weapon further and further within herself.

She took a spit of her own blood, before gaining enough strength to look dead set into nonchalant eyes.

" I hope you suffer in Hell, " she whispered. " I hope.. You burn.. "

He stared at her frail form but did nothing. A fake smile had found its way onto his face, and a Shinigami's laugh did come forth. " I'll be looking forward to that. "

" I.. " Her world was spinning, and no longer could she keep her balance. Tumbling forth, drowning in her own gore, Mion was crumbling away under Beyond's beating eyes.

Beyond took a fistful of Mion's hair and forced her up to meet his face. Sweet venom pouring through his voice; " this is your fault, Mion. "

Mion's groggy expression was less than appealing to Beyond, but he kept his composure.

" Mion I want you to disappear, knowing that it was _all_ your fault. "

' _Was it my fault? _'

The child that lived behind pools of blood, emerged for a second, " Mion don't leave me, " he whimpered. This child was Beyond's "second soul". " Your numbers are decreasing, love. You were supposed to live. "

" B-B.. ? " Mion fell limp under Beyond's tight grasp, before an exchange could be made. Her voice trailing as it did, Beyond actually looked a little frightened at the sight of Death. But this face was made by the child who loved Mion, so very dearly.

Beyond's facade shattered moments after she decided to sleep for eternity.

His fingers twitched in anticipation, as he threw Mion's now deceased corpse over on its back. The gash stretched along her stomach, giving Beyond plenty of space for his hands to dig their way inside. No shame in disrespecting the dead, he dug through her insides, pushing the unnecessary organs aside, in search - of something.

After a few minutes, his wristwatch went off, and the murderer pulled back. Checking the time, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was about time for Noami to be arriving. If Beyond wanted to finish his last criminal act, he'd better start fast and leave fast.

With one more glance over a mauled Mion, another whimper escaped his throat. He looked down at his bloodied hands and felt his chest tighten. The child, B, lived behind Beyond's eyes, and all he did was cry out loud." You lied to me, " he whispered. " There is no one inside of you. "

* * *

**And welcome to **_**Beyond Her Limit**_**. I hope that you guys enjoy the ride!**

**This will be my first time writing a multi-chaptered FanFiction. I'm not very reliable in terms of updating, but I will try my absolute best to make waiting worth it. **

**Hope the Prologue was to everyone's liking! The first chapter will be up as soon as possible! ^^**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	2. And so, Begins a Story

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter One: And so, Begins a Story.  
**

* * *

Mion came to Wammy's just recently and was already waiting patiently for her test results. These results will determine her place in Wammy's and prove how worthy she is to _be_ in Wammy's House. If she failed, she'd be kicked out; and if she passed, she'd stay. It was as simple as that.

The young girl of only fourteen-years couldn't care less to these results. She never thought of herself to be smart enough to called gifted or stupid enough to be known as an idiot or a dunce.

This girl just wanted to be in her new room and read a book. That's all she wanted.

Besides; she knew it'd be a matter of time before she'd be sent off into a different orphanage. And then from there, another, and another, and so on. It's always been that way. Never ever was Mion attached to one home in specific because that'd make the departing so much harder.

She knew that.

But at the same time, though she didn't want to be juggled around like she was nothing important, she didn't want to be adopted either. The couple choosing her, on the outside, could appear as the perfect family members, but on the inside could be demons themselves. Mion, though she never admit it, was afraid of the outcome of being abused or neglected. In all honesty, she'd rather be with different, overly friendly people, with blinding happiness. She would rather choke to their warming atmosphere then anything else in the world.

Mion sighed to herself, bored. The caretaker, Roger, was out with her test papers and told her specifically to not move out of her seat, while he's out. He told her he wasn't going to be long, but that was twenty minutes ago.

Mion's patience can only go so far.

She slipped from the chair and observed the office at a more closer angle. Rummaging through the man's paperwork on his desk, she happened to find a few folders, containing the personal information of other the orphans from Wammy's. All had their own folder and beside their name was a paper-clipped picture of them. There wasn't many orphans as Mion had thought, but it was a good thing there wasn't many.

Less noise for her.

She tossed aside the boring-looking kids until encountering ' B ' 's folder. He looked like any normal boy, Mion has seen, but what caught her off guard was his eyes. They weren't brown or blue; or any other normal color at that.. But a strange, bright red. They didn't look like colored-contacts, which was the scariest thing to her.

His eyes were bright and sparkly. He looked so lively and innocent, it was weird to see.

Roger came shortly after and cleared his throat upon seeing a curious Mion examine 'B' 's picture.

Mion looked up, " Yes? "

He raised an eyebrow, almost giving off the expression of, " "yes? " that's what you say? You're going through _my_ stuff, without _my_ permission. What do you _think_ you're doing? "

Though he said nothing of the sort, " I've got your results, Mion. And by these results I'm able to give you, you're alias at the same time. "

" Uh.. Okay.. What is it? "

" You did by far.. The worst. I have never seen such low marks, yet you were able to pass by a couple of points. That's why, your name will be: Z. As in the last letter of the alphabet. "

Mion nodded.

" Z... Z... I like the ring to it, " she commented, speaking to no one in particular. " It's kind of cool. "

" Yes.. Well then _Z_, it's actually quite lucky you were looking through all those folders. "

" Why? "

" Because those folders are actually the candidates to your new roommate. Whichever orphan you decide to choose, he or she will be sharing their room with you. "

" So.. It can even be a guy? Shouldn't that be against the rules? "

" If you don't want to be paired up with a boy, you don't have to. When the two have reached a certain age, any way, you will be separated into your own rooms, or with someone with the same gender. "

" Certain age? "

" Yes. "

" Uh.. Okay.. Well.. Can I be with this one? " Mion asked, pointing to B.

Roger scanned the boy's picture once, then nodded. And just as Mion was going to relax after being so tense around the elderly man, Roger picked up the telephone from his desk, and began speaking, " B, come to my office. B, come to my office, immediately. "

He put it down and awaited the clumsy steps of B.

" I'm coming! " You could hear him say before barging in through the door, " I'm here! "

That was quick. He must've been nearby.

" Thank you B, this is Z. She will be your new roommate from now on. Treat her nicely. "

Mion blushed a little feeling his eyes scan her. What she didn't notice was his eyes that stopped right above her head. Squinting, as if trying to decipher something, then frowned sometime after, understanding the code. He dismissed whatever he was doing, with a shake of his head.

' _He's cuter in person, _' Mion thought to herself when he smiled faintly.

" I'm B, it's nice meeting you, " he took her hand and shook it. " Welcome to Wammy's.. Mion Zala. "

" It's.. Nice meeting you too, " she replied softly, never looking up to meet eyes with him. " Thank you.. For your kindness. "

" I'll show you around sometime, okay? "

" .. Okay... Wait a minute.. " She squeezed the boy's hand. " How'd you know my name? "

" Lucky guess, " was his quick reply.

Mion was confused but payed no heed to it. She never thought anything of it, and thought to herself that maybe Roger had told him while introducing the two, and she just didn't hear it, is all.

She didn't want to believe that B's lively eyes from the picture before was a lie, because the eyes she saw now didn't harbor any other color than his red. There was nothing there to be fascinated about anymore; just a dead color.

Mion didn't want to see the tragedy before her.

* * *

**And here is the starting point to **_**Beyond Her Limit**_**. Sorry that it was such a short chapter; I'll try and make the chapters longer as the story continues.  
**

**Hope you guys like it either way! :D  
**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	3. Rude Monster

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Two: Rude Monster**

* * *

Without noticing too much of anything, Mion left the office with ease. She left B behind to carry her bags and gather up her schedule for the morning, while she went off to explore the hallways of Wammy's. While taking in the new surroundings, she found herself comparing this new home, to her older one.

She liked that older one. So many friendly people. It was so bright and warm. Even if she didn't talk, they made her smile a lot; those caretakers and silly children of all ages were fun to be around.

But now, here, it doesn't appear as many of the orphans would like to get a bedtime story read to them every now again, or would be interested in sticking to her like glue for no apparent reason.

Far too lost in her own thoughts, Mion couldn't hear B's strangled cries. He looked to be having a difficult time, balancing three cases in his arms and having a shoulder-bag strapped to his body. Not to mention, an untasteful schedule shoved in his mouth, didn't help his situation either.

Mion admired the orange wallpaper and beige carpeting, stroking the material.

" U-uh.. M-Mi.. Mi.. " The boy tried to say. " Help... ! "

" Ah! B! " Came the voice of a younger-sounding boy. To this strange, new voice, Mion turned and saw a blonde-haired boy. She recognized him as one of the boring-looking kids on Roger's folders. There was nothing special to him but a sweet face.

It was boring.

" Let me help you! " He offered, taking the schedule and two cases from B. " Isn't that better? " He smiled so innocently and B returned such gesture.

" Thanks, A, I really needed that. "

" Who's bags are these any way? "

B twitched then turned to look in Mion's direction. Mion was startled by such a look, though she did a good job hiding it. The one named A, looked curiously at the girl who's age looked to be around the same as his, and literally, his eyes began sparkling.

Mion couldn't help but feel herself suffocate when he approached her. They were relatively the same height so eye contact was hard to miss.

" I'm A. "

" .. Z .. "

" As in the last letter of the alphabet? "

She didn't say anything.

" So are you B's roommate? "

Not a word.

" Isn't Roger scary? "

Mion looked away at this point.

A sighed, " you don't talk much, do you, Z? "

However; despite Mion's ignoring A, the boy just kept on talking and talking, almost annoying her. But it wasn't like she was going to say anything of the sort. First off, that'd be rude of her, and secondly: She didn't want to get into any trouble, by angering any of the two. ( Since both B and A looked to be really close friends. ) That'd be a bad first impression to the other orphans around. Even if she wants them to just leave her alone, she doesn't want to appear as the bad guy.

Just the one who never talks is good enough of a reputation.

Mion pulled the collar of her jacket up a notch, to keep herself from responding to any questions given by A. She was hoping, by this action, A would get the picture and just talk to B or something. Like many other plans of hers, it didn't really work.

Either A was really dense or he was purposely ignoring.

B noticed and twitched again. This time though, when he was caught staring at Mion, he smiled forcefully at her.

" So this is my room, " announced B with an overly, fake, happy voice. He was playing his jolly character well. " Sorry that it's a little messy, I didn't think we'd get a new arrival. "

She nodded and opened the door, letting the boys slip in ahead. Mion entered shortly after but was surprised to see B staring directly at the space above her head, again.

He did something like this earlier, when the two were in the office, but this time, his eying was much more intense. As if he thought the code he read earlier was wrong, so he had to make sure.

" B, it's rude to stare, " commented A, pulling his friend away.

B looked down at Mion and offered her a sad smile, " sucks to be you. "

" Huh? " Finally she spoke. Out of confusion, but she spoke nonetheless.

" Nothing. Should we leave you alone? "

Mion looked around the semi-messy room, then shook her head. Without expressing any sort of facial reaction, she pointed at her schedule still locked tightly in A's grasp.

" Right.. " The elder boy looked like he was in pain. He didn't seem to have fun anymore speaking to the girl as he did in front of Roger. Especially since she didn't talk. " Roger said we'd have the same classes throughout the rest of our lives.. He warned my teachers about you, so I'm guessing, you'd like to meet them? "

She nodded and B sighed while A laughed quietly.

Slowly, the three children left the room. B was practically dragging himself out and his little follower imitated him. Mion would've walked faster to just get things over with, but the boys were blocking her way, so she was _forced_ to walk like them.

" First period is Math. "

Mion coughed a little.

" What is it? "

" .. Can we skip that class? "

" Uh? No way. "

" Damn. "

" Watch your mouth, " growled B. " Little girls shouldn't be using that kind of language. "

" I didn't even swear, " she said, rolling her eyes along the way.

" Either way, Z. "

" .. I'm not little either.. "

" From where I stand, you are. "

A looked back forth between the pair and pumped his fist in the air, " let's go to Math! " He cheered. " Oh, Z, you'll like the teacher. He's really nice and explains things quite well. You'll be fine! "

B nodded, " then after that you have Engl- "

" Can we just stick to one at a time? "

B looked as if he was going to blow up at any moment now. He kept his cool long enough to smile and agree quietly.

Mion, without actually knowing the way, "led" the two to her new Math class. She was still feeling a little angry to the sudden give-away from the orphanage she lived in, not too long ago, so she was a little snappish. Those caretakers were liars for throwing her away like they did. Saying she'd find a home soon and be loved for who she is, despite having a habit of creeping other's out.

But she only does what she does because she's afraid of getting attached. It was obvious.

She even felt bad for snapping at B, but then felt no regret later when she overheard B whispering to A. ( She only assumed it was about her. )

It wasn't cool that B acted to be a friendly guy, but was actually the biggest jerk of all time. He isn't understanding or anything nice for that matter.

A is better then him.

All because of Mion's sudden attraction to his eyes. It was because of B's stupid red eyes that Mion wanted to be with him. She wanted to get to know him, to see those eyes in person and not have to admire such things from afar. But that was because in that picture, B was younger and a lot cuter too.

Now he's more mature and still pretty cute, but he lost all spark.

Honestly, if B was going to be acting like this and get annoyed of her doing _nothing_ at all, she would've chosen A. He'd talk and talk and talk, and she'd ignore him. That's how their friendship would go. Complete bliss.

But with B, there will be no friendship. They'll act like they're friends, but in reality, she can already see it: Him hating her with all his passion and her ignoring his entire existence; hating him as well.

" Hey, Z, you missed the class, " A said, holding Mion by the shoulder and pulling her back. She felt rather uncomfortable being grabbed by a stranger, but kept that to herself. " This is your Math class. "

The door was like any other door. It was boring.

Mion turned to leave, but B insisted she'd introduce herself, and just pushed her right in. When the door was suddenly closed behind her, she sort of panicked and looked around the room frantically. It was late in the afternoon so the room was dim.

Her Math teacher was sitting in his desk reading the Math textbook when a new-faced orphan entered.

He looked at the textbook, then back at the girl. He sighed, closing the textbook and stood from his chair.

" You must be Z, correct? "

" I-I am! " She practically shouted with arms at her side and chest puffed out, like an army trooper. All she needed to do was get the outfit and do the hand salute. " I-it's a pleasure meeting you! "

He laughed, " at ease, soldier. "

" Uh.. I should be getting to.. English now.. " She backed up to the door and never again looked back at the teacher, who's name she still didn't know. She felt rather mean just barging in a classroom and then leaving without a proper introduction.

But what could she do?

She was as nervous as could be. Adults scared her without an end.

He simply nodded and let her escape.

" How was it? " B chuckled, elbowing her. Mion growled under her breath, but said nothing, expecting A to just start yapping away any way.

However; as she was expecting him, he never came. He wasn't even there with them. Looking, almost desperately for the social butterfly, B's chuckles never did stop.

" A had to go to the library right after you went in. He said to just go on ahead and that'd he'd meet us during supper. "

Mion nodded.

B pulled out the schedule from his pocket, " English it is. "

" Okay.. "

Mion didn't see it. She didn't see the annoyed glint in B's eyes as he led her the way. She never noticed B's clenching jaw or the very fist that held her papers.

He really didn't want to make unnecessary friends. The girl may not have said anything yet about his eyes, but there will be something she'd find disgusting of him. There was always something that set off others around him, other than A.

Mion would most likely humiliate and disgrace the monster before her. And the thing that kept buzzing through his head, was that he wouldn't be afraid of killing her. He wouldn't hesitate to choke her or even simply stab her.

B was a monster and he knew that. He knew that, the very moment he was able to read the numbers that float above everyone's head. He knew he was abnormal for knowing when a person would die.

* * *

**Sometimes I come up with the most strangest chapter titles ever. Half of them don't even make sense, lol. **

**Ah well, hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter as I enjoyed writing it. B is such a fun person to write about. Not to mention that he's sane at the moment, so it's even better. ( ' Cause it's less work for me to do. XD )**

**Any way, hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Thank your for your time. C:**


	4. Best Friend ?

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Three: Best Friend... ?**

* * *

Mion was hesitant when approaching new faces. They weren't just any new faces, but her teachers; the very adults that are said to change a student's life. Whether their influence is bad or good, it all depends as well on the students who view the teacher. If they see them as amazing and astounding, they will always be remembered as such. But if one were to growl to their very name, the school year won't be very pleasant.

However; after the Math teacher incident, B was sure he went into the room alongside the trembling girl. She would bow her head low and introduce herself in jumbled sentences that were even hard to hear for the boy who was _beside_ her.

He'd introduce the two properly and they'd shake hands.

At that point in time, Mion's face would liven up and she'd loosen the tension. As long as the teacher seemed patient enough, even for her, she was okay. If she didn't grow attached to a specific teacher, everything was going to be fine. ( Because like how she viewed couples getting ready to adopt their new kid, they could play friendly, but really be evil; is exactly the same for her and teachers. Adults in general. )

By the time the introductions were over, it was already supper time. B without a word of congratulations to Mion, just continued on with his tour.

" That's the common room over there, " he pointed. The doors were open and the room inside was _huge_. " The common room is sort like our play area when we're stuck inside on a rainy day. There's a lot to do in there, so even during rainstorms, you'll never get bored. "

Mion blinked, watching kids who looked around a year or so, older than her run around like children. They looked to be playing tag. It looked fun.

B noticed her longing gaze but didn't care too much, knowing this wasn't the only time she'd ever see the place. Wammy's is her new home, the common room will be there for her, everyday. She can wait until the tour is done.

So with that in mind, B went on ahead, never noticing Mion being left behind.

She was naturally really quiet, who could guess?

Mion, however, knew of B's absence and took that to her advantage. She stepped inside the room and examined it. Brightly lit room with toys scattered about the place. There was even coloring pages and crayons around. Mion had to be careful to not step on any of them.

She made it to the beanie bags, mats and even a couch in the farthest corner of the room. A special place to relax after a long game of tag. There was even a beautiful window view from where Mion sat. She came in just in time for the sunset.

_Boing. Boing. _

" You've almost got the princess, Mario. "

_Boing. Boing._

" Almost there.. ! "

Mion turned to see a young boy playing a GameBoy. Orange-tinted goggles covered his eyes as he played, biting his lip in the process. This boy was obviously talking to himself, seeing how excited he was getting, nearing the end of the game. Even standing on the couch, practically shouting with all his might.

The girl was sort of frightened by this sight, but didn't move.

" I _died_? " Cried the boy, jumping back into his seat. " You're a cheater Bowser! Cheater! "

Mion leaned in to the strange boy to watch him play. She made sure she didn't look _too_ interested and was watching him out of mere pity. When he'd look over in her direction, she'd look out the window, pretending to admire the darkening sky.

" It's alright, Mario, we'll get him this time. "

The boy played for what felt like hours and Mion grew more bored by the second. This so-called "boss" of the game, looked too easy to beat, yet this boy here is struggling.

_Boing. Boing._

" Jump now, " she instructed the child who jumped, just slightly. He did as he was told and got a point. " Keep dodging him until he gets tired. "

" You know how to play? " He asked.

" .. Sort of.. Ah.. Jump! "

_Boing._

" I got him! "

" Now keep doing it! "

" I'm winning! "

" You can do it! "

" Yes! " The two orphans cheered in unison.

The boy lifted the goggles from his eyes and placed them on his head. Before giving straight eye contact, he had to blink quite a bit from being in the orange-tint for too long. He had dark blue eyes. They were really pretty.

He stuck out his hand and grinned, " I'm Matt. "

She hesitantly took his, " Z. "

" You're new? I haven't seen you around before. "

" First day. "

Matt nodded then released the older girl and returned his attention to the video game before him. Though he already beat it, he was already on File C, restarting from the beginning. Mion was sort of bothered by this, but she said nothing.

She wanted to ask him why he looked like he was having the worst time playing, when he's already beat the game. Twice now.

" Welcome to Wammy's. It's not very often I get to see another gamer. "

Mion shook her head, then tried to smile.

" You don't play? "

" Uh.. No.. "

" But you can play Mario, just fine. "

" I can.. "

" You're my new best friend. Mario is my life. We should play some Pokemon next, okay? You've heard of it, right? "

" O-okay.. "

" Mello! " Matt called out from the top of his lungs. For an eight-year old, this kid has a voice.

" _What?_ " Growled another voice. " What do you want, Matt? I'm trying to do something. "

A blonde child approached the two and Mion felt her face heat up. This little blonde orphan was by far the cutest child she's seen yet; for one, that luscious hair is so well taken care of. It's almost impossible for a such a miracle to have been bestown on this one. Not to mention, his attitude already was cute as it is. The oh-so typical hot-tempered.

" Who are you? "

Mion choked on her saliva and coughed, " Z. "

" Mello, I just wanted you to know that Z here, is my new best friend. She likes to play Mario. And any friend of Mario is a friend of mine. You know that better than anyone, Mello; my life motto, my - "

" Okay, okay, I get it, " sighed the one named Mello.

" Isn't he just the meanest? He doesn't even let me finish my sentence! "

" _He_? " She cried out loud by accident. Mello became beet red and Mion mentally slapped herself, " I'm sorry, " she whispered.

" Matt, you're replacing me, with _that_? "

" O-of course not Mello! You'll always be my best friend! I was kidding! "

" I better be, we made a promise, Matt. "

" Yeah, I know, I know, Mello. "

Were orphans ever this open to strangers? Were they ever so friendly or rude to a new face?

It was sort of confusing for Mion, since she's never encountered such personalities before. It wasn't a bad thing, obviously, but it was hard to digest. Getting used to the surrounding area was one thing, but now meeting new people who don't make you feel left out, was a lot to take in one day.

However; as normal, she said nothing, nor made any movements, but just let her thoughts run extensively.

They were all happy as she could see.

But what was there to be happy about?

They're being forced to compete against another for a title that won't last forever. It was a stupid game of wits, and Mion wanted no part of it. But because she was there, she was forced as everyone else.

It's just that, everyone else made the best of it. They all smiled and cared not of who was going to be ' L ', but more, what's going to happen tomorrow. Who was going to play with who or who's turn it is to be captain.

Mion was explained of this competition by B sometime while they were wandering. At fist the girl didn't understand what he was getting at, until now, she understands.. He too, hates the game.

Maybe that's why they're so open?

Maybe these orphans are all liars. Maybe they're just trying to win each other's trust to try and crush it in the background, when they become a step closer to L. Dog-eat-dog world; these aren't children who think of nothing.

These children think of everything, which was what bothered Mion.

Mion didn't want to play.

" Hey, Z, are you okay? " Asked Matt breaking Mion's train of thought. She blinked and looked back at the boys, who stopped their bickering. They were staring straight at her, innocently curious.

She said nothing to the boys.

Mello cleared his throat, " sorry for being.. Rude.. Uh.. Welcome to Wammy's.. Z.. "

Mion nodded, trying to smile in return, but was interrupted when something was slammed on her head. She winced and wanted to scream, but didn't, knowing that'd be an exaggeration for something that didn't hurt all too much.

Turning an evil eye at the perpetrator, she should've seen it coming - B.

" Why didn't you come look for me? "

Mion turned away.

" Look at me when I'm talking to you, " he snapped harshly. With much hesitance she turned back, noticing a tray of food in B's hands. That must've been how he hit her. " You really are hopeless aren't you? "

Matt and Mello, by this time had snuck away from the growing tension. With soft good-byes, they disappeared without another sound. They must've gotten scared to B's rising voice.

" You missed A. "

" .. Yeah.. "

" Do you not _care_? "

She didn't at all. She just met him.

" You know.. In Wammy's we're a family. And families stick to each other, no matter how much you hate a certain family member. This all includes you, Mion, because _you_ are _apart_ of Wammy's now. You got that? So don't go around disappearing, thinking no one cares, 'cause we _sort of_ do. "

" Words of wisdom, " she commented, quietly. A small smile playing at her lips.

" I'm just saying what I think A would say in this situation. What I _really_ wanted to say was: You're an idiot for running off. I didn't run around looking for you because I couldn't care less. The only reason I'm at your throat like this, is because now, since you're my roommate, you're now my responsibility, according to Roger. "

" I'm old enough to take care of myself. "

" Talking about you being new and all. "

" Either way, " she grumbled.

B rolled his eyes then shoved the tray in the girl's hands. " Eat it, " he said. " I don't want to hear your stomach grumbling in the middle of the night because of your stupidity. "

Mion may have been aggravated by B's attitude, but she accepted the fact that he was right. If anything, she'd be in pain if she didn't eat. Empty stomach's aren't easy to control when you're starved.

" Okay, B, " Mion replied then began to eat the meat loaf before her.

And the nicest thing B has actually done all day was sit beside her and wait. ( Bringing the food was A's idea. ) Though Mion knew it was practically because of Roger's orders, she still found it nice.

Sure, B wasn't actually the nicest guy around when the caretaker wasn't around, but his actions - intentions - don't seem to be ever bad ones.

So, she accepts him. She accepts them all. A, B, even Mello and Matt too. For now, at least.

They were all kind. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't.

" Is it good? "

" .. Yes.. Thank you.. "

Unlike before, Mion was free to speak at anytime, anywhere. But now, here, she feels a little more confined. This confinement, however; gave her all the reason to try and speak against it. It gave her that strength and determination to speak a little more and make some friends.

It would be more challenging. More fun. Because now.. Now there's also a game that's being played by everyone. And not everyone, is as sweet as they appear; Mion wants to see who these liars are.

She wants to rebel against these rules, and along the way, make friends with the people who are helplessly following a predetermined path. Because.. Like before, doing this, sounds much more fun than being boring.

She was ready.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late, I swear. ;x; **

**I was just.. Sort of distracted with school and stuff. But now, since it's nearing summer vacation, I'm planning to update regularly. Hopefully that makes up the lack of updates!**

**Any way, hope this chapter was worth the wait, and thank you for being patient.**

* * *

**Thank your for your time. C:**


	5. Alternative

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC(s) in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin ( and sister ).  
**

**Chapter Four: Alternative**

* * *

The night crept on the Wammy orphans faster than they could blink. And by the time they did, it was time for bed. They all had to be in bed early since the coming day was the beginning of the week, and classes were to start quite early in the morning.

Mion was sitting on her bed, in her side of B's room, just there. She wasn't necessarily tired, and Mion hates to force sleep on herself, only because she'd wake up a couple of hours later.

B on the other hand was lying comfortably in his bed, all snugged up and ready. He tossed and turned until finding a position to sleep peacefully in. In all honesty, watching B find his " spot " was an entertaining sight to see.

The girl sighed and picked a book from her suitcase. Most of them have already been read, twice at the most, and not all, if any, were really her favorites. So it was hard to get through a book without wanting to quit. She'd honestly rather be bored to death, than read something she didn't like.

But here Mion was, reading any way. She had placed the suitcase back under the bed, and started to read the prologue. Folding the corners of each new page, back and forth; the pages looked ready to tear.

Though as Mion was reading, suddenly the bedside lamp was shut off. Devoured in darkness Mion squeaked to the surprising lack of light.

She turned to see a faint outline of B, returning to his comfortable side. Looks like _he_ was the one to turn off the lights.

Mion leaned back in to turn on the lights, " B, I'm trying to read. "

" And I'm trying to sleep, " was his grumbling reply. " Go to sleep. We have classes tomorrow. "

" Well then you should learn how to sleep with the lights on. "

" Tch. "

She rolled her eyes and went back to reading that tiny novel she had. Though as she was finally getting into the story, a loud shuffling could be heard from the other side of the room. She sighed and put the book down, knowing the distracting noise was going to keep her from finishing.

Even if she couldn't, Mion was going to try and sleep. She shut off the lights and curled up on her side, letting slumber take over her.

_Flick_. The lights were back.

_Flick_, she turned them off again.

_Flick_. _Flick. Flick. _

" B, you're going to break the lamp! " She snapped, finally turning to see what the boy was up to. Surprisingly he was up, sucking on his fingers, for it had a gooey substance that needed removing.

Mion cringed and B caught sight of this. With a grin he answered, " it's strawberry jam. "

" .. Oh.. "

" Yeah, since you were reading I thought I'd eat a midnight snack. But it looks like you got tired once I opened the jar. "

" I'm not tired.. I guess I'll finish up the book while you eat. "

She reached from under her pillow the book she was reading previously and found her page, in no more than a couple of seconds.

B didn't finish his jam, but put it down to reach the lamp..

_Flick._

" Time to sleep, " he announced with a smirk. " Put all books away. "

" You didn't even take five minutes to eat, " she began her protest. " You're really getting on my nerves, B. What have I ever done to you that's earned such annoyance from an immature boy? "

" You met me. _Chose_ me. Your life, after this point, will be a living hell. "

" Why? "

" Because that's how life is, " he sang, sinking back into his bed. With his back to the girl, he hoped she couldn't see him clutching the bed covers tightly. His fists shaking and his eyes sharper than before. A frown so deeply pressed on his lips, it was almost surprising to know he had a smile before. " Because I have better eyesight than you, Mion, you can't see the mistake you've made. What Maki made or even A.. "

Mion had her pillow over her head, purposely ignoring the boy who looked ready to kill.

" You're giving me a headache. Tell me tomorrow. "

B grunted and Mion sighed. The two children fell asleep miraculously, in the heap of the tension.

* * *

Mion awoke to no one in the room, that morning. She panicked, afraid that B had left without her and scrambled to get her suitcase, tossing aside the clothing she didn't want to wear.

Quickly stripping down and practically tripping over her pajama bottoms trying to get her pants on. She slipped on the plainest looking t-shirt she had and brushed her hair with her fingers.

Mion looked desperately for a bathroom to freshen up her mouth, but found none. Then she remembered; there were no bathrooms in the room. They were out in the hall.

" Damn! "

Mion dove for the door and swung it open with all her might. Though what caught her attention was other orphans _just_ getting up. The children were yawning and rubbing their eyes, still in their pajamas.

Then from out of nowhere, did B finally appear.

" It's breakfast time, " he said.

" .. You tell me now? "

" Oh? I didn't say so before? "

" .. You said nothing.. "

" Sorry. "

" I hate you so much. "

Mion took it all back. Sure, his intentions never seemed to be bad ones, but this one really did drive her crazy. He liked toying with people he didn't like, is what he's making it appear.

He purposely does everything just to be a clown and get laughs from others. But to the victim, he seems to have this habit of simply annoying them.

Mion twitched. Stupid red eyes.

Why were they so pretty then?

She didn't want to play the game anymore. She honestly didn't want to be B's friend if _this_ is how he treats the girls ( because with A, it's the complete opposite ).

No, no, she can't give up so easily. Unless spoken to, or forced to, she will speak. Unless they ask, or make it appear as so, she'll be friends with them. And through this, a liar is found. She wants to know how these liars work... Because it's Wammy's.

" You do sure like to zone out a lot, don't you? "

" Uh.. Sure.. "

" Come on.. A's probably waiting for us. "

They continued to bicker until reaching the dining hall for breakfast.

Though it was funny to see the two argue for completely nothing, and even having silent treatments for a few minutes.. It wasn't funny for A who sat silently with a forced smile.

Normally B would see past this face and ask him directly what was wrong. But after Mion's coming, even for this short time, she has completely taken B's undivided attention.

A wanted to tell B about how worried he was becoming. It wasn't about this situation, actually, but something a little bit more.. Serious.

L had visited the night before for a brief moment. It was a surprise visit for the high-ranking Wammy orphan. The very one who's kept a steady grade practically all his life. L was there to congratulate him and throw in more words of " wisdom " at him.

A was scared to accept these responsibilities as L, and wanted to ask B about it. But B was so busy with Mion at the moment, he didn't want to sound like a bother.

B and Mion ignored A all day that day. A felt like he was suddenly put on the edge. Alone. He felt so neglected. He wanted comfort, but didn't feel right to seek it.

Even if A tried to speak, even now, when classes are done, he can't. B's helping Mion with her Math homework. She's having a lot of trouble.

" You're so freaking stupid! The square root of nine is _not _two! What are you _on_? "

" Shut up! Math isn't my strongest trait! "

" I can see that! "

Why were they fighting any way?

B didn't even know. Actually, he did. He did know why he never stopped to take a breath. It's simple: Because he wants to see how long Mion can last. He wants to see if she sees the monster like everyone else does, or be like A, and ignore it completely.

He didn't get why she fought right back, however. As easy as it made his test.. After being so quiet, for so long, he didn't get why she spoke now.

And if only Mion knew of this test, or B's words, at that, she would've probably answered with a slight grin, " because I have a thing for playing games, that require observations. "

A lazily flipped through the pages of his textbook, studying quietly. Mion left not too long ago, in hopes of getting a proper sleep, as she was complaining before she left, to A about B being himself.

B left the library too, but he went to Roger's office.

So A was alone. And to his advantage, covered his face with his arm, hiccuping back the sobs that threatened to leave his throat.

" I'm still the alternative. But what if I'm not good enough? What if I was the mistake? " He said to himself, before planting his forehead to the book before him and kept to himself.

The alternative was scared.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't as good as it could've been, but I'm sort of rushing. I really want to get as many chapters as I can before exams begins. Just 'cause I feel like I still need to make up all the time I've missed for chapters.**

**But I hope you guys still like it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I'd like to also thank those readers who favorited this FanFiction and story alerting it. Makes me feel loved. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	6. The Boy, Who looked Doused in White

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC(s) in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin ( and sister ).  
**

**Chapter Five: The Boy, Who looked Doused in White**

* * *

Mion, B and A sat in silence. Though the room they were in, the common room, was far from being as quiet as the three orphans. And though B and A looked comfortable in such silence, them being good friends and all ( despite A's constant shifting in his seat ); Mion didn't like this one bit.

She was quite the impatient girl who gets bored easily, as one could see.

She wanted to say something so badly, but dared not to utter a word; for Mion was afraid of creating an awkward silence, rather than a comfortable atmosphere. Since she doesn't know them very well, it'd be even worse if _that_ happened.

So instead, she gazed about the contents of the common room. She's seen the place so frequently, these past few, short days of her coming, that the walls had become dull to stare at.

A chipping white wallpaper, with white carpeting, that extended enough to cover the whole floor.

There were children, as normal. E, F, and G as well, were there. Mion had spoken to them maybe once, and from the looks of it, the three seem like good kids.

E and F were siblings, if she remembered correctly. F was the elder sister to her brother, E. It must've been nice to have at least one family member around you in such a sad place. While everyone ( at least, this is what she thinks ) is the only child, they have that comforting, and warming embrace of a blood relative.

Mion was an only child. Right after her birth, she was dropped in some random orphanage to grow alone. Apparently, those caretakers claimed that Mion's mother seemed too young to be a mother. So, what they'd tell her was that Mion's mother wasn't ready for such a responsibility, but had no heart for an abortion.

But that was fourteen years ago. By now.. By now, maybe her mother is older and more mature now.

What if Mion has a little sister or brother by now?

Mion smiled bitterly to the thought. That'd be horrible. The younger child will never know of their elder sister, Mion, who rotted in orphanage to orphanage, with a trembling head, held high.

" So.. Is break time over? " Mion finally said. She couldn't stand thinking of such things. She never hated her parents for the sole reason that they weren't ready. It wasn't their fault. " I'm bored. Can we go to Science already? "

B slouched further in his seat and sighed. " I don't wanna go, " he whined. A giggled and B added, " learning about the stars is boring. I'd rather be dissecting a cow's eye. "

" That's sick, " Mion replied and jumped from the couch. " But, this is coming from B, so I shouldn't even be surprised anymore. "

" You're horribly cruel, aren't you? " Grinned the elder boy. Mion smirked and B rose an eyebrow to this. " Oh? This is funny? Wait until I get over there and wipe that smile off your face. We'll see who'll be smiling then! "

" Not again. You guys always fight, " sighed A. He turned away laughing at the two children run around in attempts to grab one another's arm. Though once he knew that they couldn't catch sight of him, he frowned. His eyes became narrow and harbored deep jealousy, anger, maybe a little betrayal, as well.

" Just hurry up and let's go, " called the girl from far. She was distanced from B's playful anger and called after the two boys. " We're going to get yelled at. "

B groaned and dragged himself forward, " stupid stars are stupid. "

A regained his normal-self and smiled innocently. With a nod of his head, he was trailing behind a grumbling elder teen, making sure he doesn't run out on classes at the last minute.

Mion mentally slapped herself for being so.. Open.. The same thoughts that ran through B's head, how he wondered why she spoke so much, when before, she couldn't; ran through her head too. She wanted to know if talking was a part of anything - or well - talking a lot for that matter.

It was weird. Sure, she'd speak when spoken, but, no one is saying anything, and yet, she continued to yap. Almost like A from her first day at Wammy's.

Now, this is her fifth day being here, and she's said more things than A could ever.

But the thing that bothered the most, was not her voice, but why she even thought of these things in the first place.

" Why am I thinking about this again? " She accidentally said out loud. B and A looked at each other from behind her and shrugged their shoulders; it was Mion, she was bound to say something to herself, sometime. She's always stuck in a book, so she must have a lot of things in her mind.

The orphans entered their Science classroom with ease ( despite B's silent complaints ). There were only a few already in. Classes were to start in five minutes, if not any less.

Mion took her seat at the front, as B and A took theirs in the way back. Beside her, was the little gamer, Matt, and his blonde friend, Mello.

Matt looked so absorbed by his new game, from the sounds of it, and didn't pay attention to Mello who made a mess of the game case; dropping chocolate pieces all over it.

Mion was amused by such a sight and couldn't help but giggle, just a little.

The gamer boy heard this giggle, and smiled too. Mello was the only one who didn't and just continued to eat his chocolate bar.

So much for nutrition break.

Mion liked these boys, but knew nothing of them. So she didn't talk to them much; maybe a hello in the halls, but that's as far as their so-called " friendship " went. Even now, as they sit, literally, _right next_ to each other, she doesn't try to strike a conversation with Mello, at the least.

She turned away from the boys and looked around the room, bored as ever. She examined the Wammy's that were there, like Darren, for example, who had his feet up on the tables, taking a quick nap before the teacher arrives.

Mion has grown used to seeing these faces that she really felt like she's been there since forever. Though the teachers and people like Roger still brought butterflies to her stomach, everything about Wammy's wasn't anything _that_ special.

" _When there wasn't many orphans here, this place was cooler. Because in those times, we weren't so suddenly forced to pave a path of L. Back then, sure, everything was about finding a successor to L, but not all the orphans were "gifted", as they want to call it. Those days, Roger and Watari would take in actual orphans who needed a home and sheltered them; knowing that everyone had a special gift in something different. Now.. Now, only a specific amount of us can stay here; the one's who used to be here, all left - kicked out - because they weren't successor material. After L became a bigger fad than before, everything fell a part. And the orphans here know it.. They're all competing against another. This is such a stupid game... " _

_" Why are you even telling me this, B? " _

_" I just thought you should know. Just-in-case you get kicked out for no apparent reason, other than you failing. So please, for your sake, don't fail out. "_

_" If I pass, I pass. If I fail, I'll fail. And that's that. " _

His words buzzing through her head as she stared at Kayla. Kayla was meek and small in figure; always trembling and very cautious. Who knows why.

This place would drive them all mad one day with all this pressure being built on them.

They're all playing a game. They're all playing with a devious smirk, that's hidden behind a stupid plastic mask. Opaque. You can't see a thing behind it, without ripping it off.

From Kayla, Mion moved to Near, who sat alone in the back corner of the room. It was the closest table to the window, and he stared out at it, almost like in a dreamy state.

Mion has seen this boy, Near, plenty of times in the common room by himself, playing with blocks or building puzzles. He was always alone and wore the same-looking white pajamas everyday.

Near was twirling a strand of his white hair and seemed to sigh, quietly.

He looked sad.

Mion grew just a bit curious, and turned to Matt.

" Do you guys talk to the white boy? "

" You mean Near? Well.. When Mello and I were younger we did. We hung out a lot. But now, he doesn't even look at us anymore. "

" It's annoying, " Mello grumbled. " He's annoying. Everything about him is annoying, I don't even get why I thought he was my friend back then. "

" He looks a little sad, you guys know why? "

Matt hummed and Mello looked away, looking angry.

Mion looked between boys who said nothing, then got angry herself. Here she was, finally speaking, and now it is _them_ who do not speak.

" Never mi - " she began but was caught off by Matt, closing his GameBoy to turn to her. " .. Yeah.. ? "

Matt looked a little nervous, though tried not to show it. He turned to Mello and whispered, " should I tell her about... ? "

" Go ahead, " he growled. " I don't care, she's gone, who cares. "

Matt turned back to Mion and leaned in close to whisper to her, next, " he's sad because Maki hasn't come yet. She was supposed to be back a year ago to visit, but she hasn't come back yet. So Near's a little sad because he really liked her. "

" What happened to her? " Mion whispered in reply. B's words coming back with full force.

_" Kicked out because they weren't successor material. "_

" Her parents came back and took her home. We never saw her again. "

Mion felt relief overcome her, then she looked back to Near, who sighed again. Clutched in his hand tightly, was a toy robot. He looked so tense and pretty anxious. If he didn't have such a cool composure, he probably would've been shaking, like poor Kayla.

Maki seemed important to him. Wonder who she was.

The boy who looked to have been doused in white, sat still. His facial expression was solid in place, and his eyes seemed too dull to read.

This one - this boy - looks the most interesting person to reveal. Such a quiet boy.

Who was he?

Mion shook her head and gave her thanks to Matt, hearing as the bell finally decided to ring. The teacher ran in just in time, and she smiled warmly to the class.

" Good-morning! " She exclaimed, setting her books down. " Are you guys ready for another lesson on stars? "

The class was as quiet as Near had always been. Except, faintly, you could hear the grumbling complaint of the oldest orphan, B, " but why stars? Stupid stars. "

Mion wanted to laugh but kept her cool. She looked over her shoulder to see Near once more, and saw him staring right back at her.

She jumped a little in her seat, and pretended to not have noticed.

He finally noticed her stares, but didn't dwell too much on it, and returned to listening to the lesson. But somewhere along the way, he gave up listening to stare at the window again, to think of only Maki.

When was she coming back?

How he longed for the answer. He wanted to see his " mother ". She left him so suddenly. He thought she loved him too; at least that's why she's always said.

Even to Matt and Mello. She said she loved them so much and that she was coming back to visit. Maki had told him that she was never going to forget them.

But she never came back.

Liar. Liar. She was a liar. A coward and a liar.

Oh, if only Mion could hear these thoughts of Near. She would've been pleased to know she was a step closer to uncovering his truth. If there _was _anything worth uncovering.

* * *

**Wow, Mion thinks too much. Gosh, Eriana, did you really have to make Mion such a thinker? XD**

**Well any way, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with Near. He's a little depressed, as you can see, but it's okay, he's fine, he's fine. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	7. Purpose

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Six: Purpose**

* * *

Mion stared at the albino boy from afar. Again she was hanging around the common room, with Mello and Matt ( since B and A were busy with a project she didn't have to do ), and it was funny to know that they looked to have forgotten her existence. Mello was still pretty cold to the elder girl, and Matt would always have to be the one to reassure him before he blew his top when Mion would insult the blonde.

Even now, Mion treated Mello as if he were a girl for his long hair, and Matt was trying to keep him in tact. So, as of now, they were ignoring her presence.

She chuckled to herself seeing that the two boys were still going at it, but every-so often would look at Near. Near wasn't a very social child, it was obvious to see. Locked in his own world, he must have a dangerous barrier up to keep people away because _no one_ approaches him or even invades his space to walk past him.

" I'm gonna go talk to Near, " she finally said, walking away from the boys. It was Mello who first noticed her leaving and even grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked back the boy who's glare couldn't have been more terrifying on a little boy. " What is it? "

" _Why?_ " He growled. " Can't you just leave him _alone?_ "

Mion and Matt both looked surprised.

What was he saying? Leave him alone? Why?

Mion pulled back with an equally as scary glare and snarled.

" I'll do as I please, Mello. "

" You have no right. "

" We're all Wammy's. "

" But you're the last. You're Z. You're _Zero_. I am _M_. I have as much right to boss you around with my ranking of second, you know that? "

" That's stupid, " Mion huffed then turned from Mello. If it wasn't for Matt holding back the raging Mello, she would've been tossed to the ground and probably bruised badly.

What was up with that boy all of a sudden?

This sort of thing didn't normally happen. What did was that it was _Mello_ who would make fun of Near with every opportunity he got. Of course, during those times, neither Matt or Mion said a word to his badmouthing of the albino child.

Whatever the reason, it was strange.

Mion approached Near within seconds and sat beside him, staring at the block tower he was making.

" Hi, " she greeted with a smile, that made her cheeks hurt.

But he said nothing. Just building. If anything, the grip he had on his toy robot tightened quite a bit. His eyes appeared more narrow, but that was as close as a greeting that Mion got.

" I'm Z. You're Near? "

" Yes. "

" That's great! Hey I'm still new around here and I was wondering if you wanted to be my - "

" You've been here for more than a month, Z, I'm sure you can find your way around the orphanage just fine, and not to mention have just as many friends as Mello if you truly wished. "

Ouch. Cold.

Mion twitched, but kept her smile as she tried to converse with Near some more. He gave very blunt answers and other times wouldn't even say anything at all. She even tried building the tower alongside him, but he would take the pieces she put on to replace them with a specific color he wanted.

Apparently his tower was patterned. Blue, red, blue.

' _Such a boring tower. And just as boring kid. I'm really wasting my time here trying to figure out this kid's personality. He makes no facial reactions first of all and doesn't express any sort of body language for me to read - his eyes don't even show the slightest interest in anything - they look more dead than anything. _'

Mion stood up after sitting for nearly an hour and stretched her arms.

" Well it was fun hanging out with you, " she lied with that fake smile, " but I have to get going to B and A soon. "

He didn't say anything.

Mion skipped off in the exit and nearly fell to her knees from having smiled for so long. Her cheeks were in immense pain and she got nothing out of it.

' _Stupid boy, _' she growled in thought. Wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead she made her way to the staircase - to her room she goes. ' _Maybe I should've listened to Mello and left the kid alone. Maybe that way I wouldn't have had to waste all that precious time doing absolutely nothing but trying to get him to at least smile. He's a little harder to crack than I thought. Especially with that whole ' Maki ' crap, I would've thought if I mentioned her name he would've at least start to bawl or stop building - but no! No He does nothing of the sort, the little brat. This is why _I hate kids_. Mello and Matt are the exceptions because they're funny kids. _'

Upon reaching her door, she heard shuffling inside. B was probably already inside.

' _Back from the project so early? _'

Though to this day, she still wonders why Roger gave her the option to sleep in the same room as a boy. It's strange and she's a girl who needs her space and privacy.

But at the same time, if it were a girl she was with, Mion had a feeling her partner would be too bubbly and hyperactive for her tastes and patience. This sort of thing normally happened - well at least with those other orphanages, it did.

So B was just fine. But still. It was strange.

She pushed open the door to reveal her prediction to be correct: It was B. He looked a little lost and too deep into thought to have even noticed Mion's arrival. Rummaging through every drawer he could get his hands on, even Mion's, looking for something that he seemed to have misplaced.

Mion wouldn't have minded B looking through her drawers, since there was nothing really to hide from him, until she noticed her underwear drawer being opened.

Her face flushed a bright red and she flailed her arms, screaming incoherent words, closing the private drawer, before B could really have a chance in peeking.

He looked confused, but shrugged it off, getting down on his hands and knees, searching the grounds. The floors used to be clear and you could see the carpet underneath their feet, but after B came along, it was like a sea of papers decided to wash up on their floor.

" What are you looking for? " Mion snapped, breathlessly. " You should really know your boundaries. "

" Boundaries? " He blinked up at the girl. He looked so innocently confused, it was almost as breath-taking as flailing around like a madman. Mion had to turn away from him.

He was quite attractive, she had to admit. Though this thought was already established when seeing him for the first time. He was honestly the cutest thing she's seen.

' _Mion, shut up! Don't think about that sort of stuff! _'

" Oh, well.. " He finally said after Mion said nothing, " I'm just looking for my dictionary. "

" .. Your dictionary? " She rose an eyebrow to which B nodded excitedly. His actions resembled that of a child; and it was sort of odd and out-of-place in her eyes to see such innocence radiating from the elder one. Certainly was.

Was he hit in the head earlier, or.. ?

" Why do you need your dictionary? " She asked.

" Ah, A and I are working on our project, and this project needs an essay of the sort. A is smart and has a large vocabulary, but around others he doesn't use it all too much; which in turn gets him to forget important words that can be used. He likes his fancy words. "

" But should it really matter? I mean... As long as it makes sense, right? "

" That's true. Exactly what I said, but, " he shrugged, " he wants the dictionary, and the dictionary I shall give him. "

" Just borrow one from the library. I don't want you destroying the room.. I'm gonna have to clean it up again, thanks to you, " Mion sighed, already beginning to collect the loose papers.

B smiled and placed a hand on Mion's head and tousled her hair. She looked uncomfortable to this contact, but B on the other hand thought nothing of it.

" For being last, your not _that_ stupid. "

" I hate you, " she growled.

But he said nothing. He only smiled.

What was up with B today?

He's been acting so strange. This wasn't like him.

" Okay, what did you do to B? "

" .. What? " The boy turned back from the doorknob before him to look into Mion's eyes. She looked utterly confused yet so angry at the same time.

Wonder why she was angry?

" I am B. "

" B isn't nice. "

He rose an eyebrow and suddenly - just like that - his eyes darkened. There he is. His narrow eyes and confident, straightened stance.

Just a few seconds ago, he was practically walking as if he were small.

" Well I'm sorry for trying. But I assure you that I _am_ B. _No one_ else in this orphanage is lettered B, for the sole purpose that _I am Backup._ "

" Now _somebody's_ mad, " she rolled her eyes.

" Because you obviously no nothing about me if you think all I am is angry. You know nothing of me if you think there's another B around with my face. You see where I'm going? "

" I _don't_ know you that well. "

He started to laugh, " and yet you expect to reveal our masks, right? "

Her eyes widened, " how do you know about that? "

" Unlike you who pays no attention to me, I listen to you. I see the way you glare at Near or even Kayla. Almost as if.. You're deciphering their true nature. "

It was finally her turn to say nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest and dared not look into B's red eyes. He was smiling so cruelly at the girl who put this on herself.

A thought crossed her mind during this scene, however: ' _Does that mean.. B's really that nice? _' This thought gave her hope that he'd forgive her and the two would just forget.

But at the moment he's far from finishing his lecture.

" Why do you even care about seeing through us, huh, Mion? "

She cringed to the venom being spat out into her name. Her arms tensed.

" Is it because you're new? Do you think you're any better than us? "

" .. No.. It's just.. "

" Just.. ? "

" I wanted a purpose, " she silently confessed. His eyes staring so deeply into her eyes that never met with his, was far too much. The fact that she could see him from the corner of her eyes scared her, a little. No one has ever looked at her with so much hate before.

Normally people just left her alone when she'd glare.

Wammy's is nothing like those last orphanages.

" Everyone here is aiming to become this ' L ', but I want no part in that. But the thing is that's the _only_ option we have here, so I thought, ' hey! Might as well do something a little more entertaining, while pretending to be interested in ' L '. ' "

After this point, even if it were out-of-frustration, it was shameful to Mion, that she had begun to cry. Not a full out bawl, but more sniffling and tears streaming down her face.

" I don't know what to do with myself here and I don't want to be here. I don't like it here. I'm scared, okay? " She cried. " I'm tired of being tossed around from orphanage-to-orphanage, I'm tired of being an orphan. I just want to be with my mom.. But I don't even know if she's still alive or not! "

" This is an orphanage, Mion. Do you not understand that _we're all_ motherless? Stop being selfish. "

" I know, but- but - "

" I don't want to hear it. Listen, clean yourself up, and let's end this conversation at this: Stop trying to figure out who we are. Because all you need to know is that we're just Wammy orphans all aiming for the same goal of becoming L. We're all liars, but that doesn't mean we're all cruel. That doesn't mean we're lying to our friends or pretending to smile. We're just all liars in the sense that we want to become L. Not everyone does, you know? "

Mion nodded and with that said, before he left the room, he tousled the girl's hair once again, then disappeared without another breath.

Mion fell to her knees and just continued to cry silently. It was stupid reason to cry, but she couldn't help it anymore.

B was right, there was no point. She just wanted an excuse to entertain herself in a such a strange place, filled with too many friendly people.

Though B says the Wammy's are all kind, Mion couldn't help but think of the orphans back in those former orphanages, who were really two-faced. She wanted to find the two-faces in Wammy's before she got too attached to them by accident.

But in all reality, Mion never even associated with those people. She never liked being around the rowdy bunch and so she was always left alone.

So it was true - it was all an excuse - to give her a reason. Because she was bored, really. She wanted this reason to do something while here. Do something that will have her kicked out of Wammy's without having to fail out. She didn't want to be there anymore; she wanted to go back to that last orphanage.

She actually had a chance to be adopted and loved. After everything, all that hard work of accustoming to strangers - adults - she was willing to accept those two lovely people into her life.

But then, Quillish Wammy had to come and take her away. Instead that lovely couple she adored so much, adopted another little girl who resembled her in personality. They didn't look upset, watching her leave, but Mion believes that they were heartbroken. ( She never got a good view of their face, so who knows, maybe they _were_ sad. )

Eventually Mion climbed into bed and fell asleep with her tear-stained face all still in place.

When B returned that night he made sure not to make any sort of ruckus to wake the other. Despite the room still being messy, since Mion never finished cleaning, B made his way into his bed without problems, and watched the sleeping girl for a little.

She finally cried, the stupid girl. After a month, she finally admits that she was just afraid, she was just "homesick".

He sighed quietly to himself and just stared. He wasn't angry, nor disappointed. A cries all the time, so B was used to this sort of thing.

He watched the number above her head and re-read it as many times as he could; hoping that her years was just a mistake on his part. But no matter what, it stayed the same: Nineteen years. She's fourteen, going on into fifteen, he remembers her saying once.

But why?

B covered his eyes from the sight then remembered A's lifespan all of a sudden: Fifteen. He's fifteen at the moment. Any time now.. Any time.

Why? Why?

He swore under his breath to his cursed sight.

Why did it have to be this way?

Were these eyes of his, _his_ purpose? Why did it have to be his eyes? Why did it have to be his eyes that saw death with every new face?

B uncovered his eyes and watched Mion's lifespan float above her head so calmly. Nineteen, it read. She was to die when she reached the age of nineteen. Barely an adult. So young. And A too who would die even younger.

This wasn't fair. This meaning, his reason of living couldn't be to watch others die. It couldn't, it shouldn't. That'd make no sense.

But why?

The boy had enough of these thoughts seeing as no answer was being provided, and just threw the bed covers over his head. Shutting his eyes tightly, he forced sleep upon himself and made sure nothing relating to death filled his mind.

Blank. He was aiming for blank.

And eventually he got that. He fell asleep without another thought. He didn't think of Mion's cries earlier or even A's tensed aura. He thought nothing of when he asked A about their future of becoming L, and A's face looked so scared.

With hands over his head, A repeated silently to himself, " what if I'm not good enough? What if I disappoint him? "

B's thoughts were as blank as could be, because he dared not to think of A's condition, or when he was going to ask directly if anything was wrong.

" What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not good enough? "

* * *

**I finished it! No more writer's block for me! Haha!XD**

**.. Oh! I've been meaning to ask you guys on your opinion about my FanFiction's pace. Personally, I feel like it's going a wee bit too fast. But that's because I'm just trying to get to the point already. :P**

**Do you guys feel that way too? If so, please tell me, I'll try and do something about it as soon as possible.**

**Well any way, hope you guys liked it, stayed tuned for the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	8. A Tension Continuously Rising

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Seven: A Tension Continuously Rising**

* * *

It was so quiet, the next morning. Sitting by herself for a change ( or just a way to avoid B ), Mion couldn't help but be aggravated by this faint chattering. Normally the dining hall was chaotic, full with boastful orphans who could never sit still. This morning in particular, barely anyone spoke. It was quiet. It was haunting.

Mion didn't get why. She looked over her shoulder to observe the orphans and there changed behaviors, but they all appeared well. They were still smiling as they normally did on a beautiful day, but there lips were shut tight; or with some, they were whispering to others and giggling quietly to themselves.

What happened to the friendly atmosphere? Why did Mion suddenly feel a horrible tension grow in the room, every time she looked over her shoulder to examine a different face?

Mion felt she couldn't sit still, fidgeting in her seat, playing with the spoon to her cereal. For some reason, she didn't feel hungry anymore.

She looked over once more to see where B and A have gone, but they weren't even in plain sight. This made her feel a little lonely.

" Z! You'll never guess what I found this morning! " It was little Matt, bouncing about with a game in his hands. " It's my Pokemon game! "

Mion blinked, watching the boy just take a seat right next to her. Excitedly explaining how his game had been lost for the last week or so and nearly choked and died, when finding it. He told her how he's been dying to play the game, but never had the chance, and had been stuck with the same Mario game for that week.

Mion didn't know what to say, not being very familiar with Pokemon, but got a basic understanding when she actually asked about it, and got the basic in-detail explanation from Matt, seconds after.

The hall was still quiet and Mion was afraid to say that from where she sat, Matt's voice was barely a faint echo compared to the rest of the room. His voice bounced and echoed, as if there was nobody around, when in all reality, there was plenty of people. They were just so very quiet, their voices - nothing - compared to the spacious room before them.

Matt inhaled deeply, wiping an imaginary bead of sweat from his forehead when he finished talking. It was like that whole speech he had was in one breath; he was panting quite furiously with a giant grin on his face. He looked to have been waiting for Mion to say something.

Mion didn't get the picture until she noticed Matt's steady breathing.

" That sounds fun, " she finally said, just as quiet as the others around her. She didn't want her voice to echo like Matt's, but neither did she want to say nothing. She had enough of this silence. " You should teach me how to play once you finish the game. "

" Ah, but that'll take a little while, what if you're not interested in it anymore? "

" Matt, you play games like Mello eats chocolate. _Way_ too quick for it to be humanly possible, you'll finish the game in... Let's say... A week, starting today. "

Matt's grin grew, " challenge accepted, " he exclaimed.

Mion smiled, herself, but lost all light in her eyes when she saw Matt turning away from her. He was getting up from his seat and was preparing to leave, but Mion was quick enough to hold on to the younger boy's arm. He remained still, staring at Mion with wide eyes. He looked a little scared.

" I-is there something wrong, Z? "

" What's wrong with everybody today? " She asked quietly. It was more of a blurt-out, then a calm, cool question, and was something that came to her head at that very second.

Luckily it was something she's been dying to ask for some time now, or else, she'd never forgive herself if she asked a stupid question.

" Everybody.. ? Oh! Nothing really. Everybody's just tense about this exam we'll have to be doing soon. This exam is pretty important, you see, 'cause it determines our current spot on the board of L's potential successors. "

Mion nodded and let the boy go. She wanted him to stay by her side to give her some company, but thought against it. She didn't want to start depending on anybody after her breakdown yesterday. After that, she grew a little bit more sensitive to her surroundings, and any little thing that could frustrate her or bring the slightest bit of pain, she could start bawling. It's the after effect she has when she's cried once.

It doesn't go on for longer than a day, but waiting for the hours to pass is torturing. They're slow and painful, and _anything_ could happen in those little hours.

" I see.. So everybody's going to be busy studying? Do you know how long? "

Matt placed a finger to his chin and began to think to himself. He didn't take too long to respond.

" Well we were informed of it today, so.. Like the challenge you have bestowed on me, this whole week will be studying week. All projects and homework due during this week will be postponed until the exams are done and over with. It's the only good thing that's coming out of this exam thing. "

" Why is it.. So important? "

" Hm.. Well, it's 'cause if someone with an already high rank, like A for example, fails or just doesn't do well, his position as first will go down to second. Then, depending on B's results, will either be pushed down to third or up to first. "

" Oh. Do you think that's why B and A are no where to be seen? "

Matt shrugged, " I don't know them that well to know for sure. "

" Okay. I'll go see them myself then. "

" Fine by me, I'm going to check up on Mello. He's been studying all last night for this test that he was supposed to do yesterday, but after the news, he's been studying like crazy! Even more then he already was. I came down knowing you were here to show off my game _and_ to bring the guy some food. Chocolate isn't enough nutrition and he's chomping them down like they're water. The funny thing is: I don't even know where they come from. "

Mion giggled then watched the boy disappear so quickly.

The silence returned. The tense aura rose.

She couldn't stand it. Because _not only_ was she annoyed over the fact that no one bothered to hide their worries and anxiety, but Mion also realized that if _she_ failed, she could get kicked out.

Even though it was only yesterday when she admitted to herself that she's been dying to leave the orphanage, she never thought of leaving in this sort of manner. It was shameful; this sort of failure would haunt her forever. If she were to leave, getting ranked out _would not_ be the reason.

So as of now, Mion was feeling just as stressed as the others. And because they weren't hiding it, she felt even more pressure over her shoulders. She felt eyes on her back and thought she would hear snickers from the orphans. For those low-ranking orphans, falling back one more wouldn't mean too much, because it'd be Mion who would be taking the full force. Not them.

She had to pass. That was it. Passing with a couple of points like her entrance exam was good enough, but she _had_ to pass, no matter what.

Mion stood from her seat and disposed of her cereal in no time. She disappeared the same way Matt did and headed to her room first, checking for B's whereabouts.

If she was going to pass, she'd need a study partner of the sort. A would've been her first option, him having to pop in her mind first, but she had an idea that A was under the most stress.

So B it was.

Opening her door, she was surprised to see B actually there. ( She assumed he'd be with A. )

After what happened yesterday, Mion refused to look into B's eyes, but pretended there was something interesting about the floors.

He looked up from his English workbook to the creaking door, and blinked, " yeah, Mion? "

Making sure there was no contact, she entered the room and sat on her bed, fidgeting.

" I heard there's an exam coming up, " she started, before clearing her throat. " I don't want to fail out of this orphanage, so I was wondering.. If you.. Could help me study? "

B, though she missed it, smiled and nodded, " sure. I was hoping to study with someone too. For some reason, though we normally do, A has been, kind of avoiding me after the notice was posted besides Roger's office. He told me that for this time, he wanted to study alone. "

" What's been up with A lately? "

" I don't know, " he sighed sadly. " I wish I did though. He stopped telling me things, he stopped talking. I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm really worried. "

" If you're so worried, then why not ask him? "

" Because I also respect his space. I think A just needs time to himself, is all. "

" But you guys are best friends. "

" I know. "

Mion nodded slowly, " shall we get started then? "

" Yeah. What shall be the starter? "

" .. English.. It's my best subject. It'll be fast. "

" Alright, should I go over there, or do you want to come here? "

" Come here. "

B complied without questions and made himself comfortable with legs-crossed on Mion's bed. His workbook still in hand, he flipped to the first page of the book. Mion had to tilt her head just a bit to get a better reading of the what was written, and B without warning began to read the paragraph before her.

To every new page, he read, and Mion listened. Every-so often, she'd stop the boy and ask him questions on " how to do this " or " how that worked ", and he'd answer and even give out examples.

Though there were times where not even B knew how a certain sentence was structured, but Mion would correct his errors and explain with her words how it was done. They helped each other and in no time, finished reviewing English. ( However; according to B, they were going through it again tomorrow so the information would stay fresh in their memories. )

Their studying followed the same pattern. Other than Math and a little bit of Science, Mion felt confident in her subjects and was grateful for B being a pretty good instructor.

She wasn't going to fail.

And neither was A.

" L is expecting a perfect exam.. I-I have to get perfect! "

" A? " It was Roger's voice. He knocked on the young boy's door before letting himself in with ease. " There's a phone call from _him_ waiting down in my office. "

The old man was smiling at the child as he left the room with Roger by his side. The two said nothing, and to this A felt uncomfortable. He wanted to smile too - it was his idol on that phone - but found it so hard to do so. These past days have been hard with L's frequent calls and pressure building talks.

" _You must be willing to throw everything away, _" he would say, " _friends are unnecessary, B will not be allowed to become L with you. There is only one L. _"

A had to be ready to die. To be insulted and to lose his social life. Everything, everything had to be lost to become L.

He wanted to run away when Roger handed him the phone. He wanted to shout into the receiver at L that B _will_ be L with him and there was nothing he could do about it.

But he couldn't. Not to his idol. No, never. He worked so hard for this. This was his purpose in life; being L was everything, there shouldn't be anything in his eyes but L. To have gotten this far took far too long, he couldn't just throw it away over his own personal feelings.

He wanted to so badly.

" _Alternative? Are you there? _" He heard L's synthetic voice. Even after everything, even after already have showing him his face once when he was a young, young boy, L refuses to use his real voice with him over the phone. " _Alternative? _"

" U-uh, yes? L? "

" _This exam, I hope you know, will determine it all. Though I am still quite young myself, I want you to be my successor, but Watari told me to choose after this exam. If you get the perfect mark I've been wanting you to get, you'll officially become my successor, no questions asked and no second thoughts on my part. _"

" So soon, L? Are you sure about this? " A's throat felt dry. This was too soon. He couldn't do it, he couldn't do it. He wanted to scream into the receiver, once more to tell him straight, but couldn't. He found no strength. " I mean.. Why only this one? There will be more exams coming, won't there? "

" _Yes, but by this perfect score, A, proves that you are fully capable of getting perfect on _every_ exam. And since that is so, you'll always remain on top. _"

" That's right, " he replied quietly with a small smile. It was bitter, but not even Roger noticed this, far too proud in A for gaining L's approval. " I won't let you down. "

" _I'm expecting nothing less, A. I will contact you soon. " _

" Y-yeah.. I'll be.. Uh, I'll be waiting for it.. L. "

" _Good-bye. _"

" Bye. "

And almost as if it were rehearsed, did B and Mion appear with hesitant knocks. A hung-up the phone before the two entered the office and smiled as brightly as he could. He jumped through fake excitement and began to ask them their business in Roger's office, for they were not called by him.

B hit upside Mion's head and sighed, " this little girl here needs some tape, because she ripped up important notes for Math, _thinking_ she wasn't going to need it. "

" It's not my fault, " she argued with a huff, " you didn't tell me anything until _after_ I ripped it in half. "

" Then you just had to rip it into quarters, did you? "

" I thought you were lying to me, is all. "

A nodded and without permission, took the tape from Roger's desk, handing it over to the awaiting orphans. Roger said nothing, but he did look a little displeased with said action, but A honestly couldn't care less. Still being eaten alive by L's words, he felt himself glaring at the two orphans fiddling with the tape.

Mion was pushing B away from the tape telling him to let her handle it, but B said otherwise and ripped it from her hands. They were fighting over it whilst clawing at the roll, in search of the end.

A felt like he was glaring though he was not. Maybe he wanted to, but he didn't. He didn't dare glare at his best friend or Mion. This wasn't their fault. L was in no way connected with them, so it would be impossible to say that L was being influenced by the two.

Maybe A was upset to the fact that B never looked at him in the eye anymore, and ask directly, upfront, what was wrong.

Mion took a considerable amount of tape and gave back the roll to A. She was smiling, and A tried his best not to twitch as he returned the warmth.

Taking the roll and watching them leave, he returned Roger his tape and bowed for excuse.

" Now go on and study, A, I'll be expecting that perfect score. "

A felt heavier by the minute.

He nodded, " I'll do my best. "

The boy left the office in a hurry and rushed back into his room. Back in the solitude he threw himself on his bed and just lay there helplessly.

He heard nothing outside. No more happy voices or screams of excitement from outside. Everything was so quiet, and the tension continuously grew.

It was a game between all. They were all fighting for A's spot. They were all fighting to stay on top. They wanted to be L's successor.

" But _I am_ Alternative. _I am_ L's successor. "

* * *

**Wow, there was more A then there was Mion. Hah! XD**

**I can't believe I got this chapter done so quickly. I'm pretty proud of it, but at the same time, I feel as if I spent no time on it, and therefore, is rushed.**

**Whatever, either way, I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	9. Ignoring the Trembling Child

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Warning: The 'p' word. ( Just for this one chapter. XP ) **

**Chapter Eight: Ignoring the Trembling Child**

* * *

Second day of exam week wasn't nearly as rough as the first day. The tension has livened up and instead of children having to be glaring daggers at others from the corner's of their eyes ( or that's what it looks like they were doing ), they were laughing and even forming study groups. On that first day everyone looked so ready to betray their best friend for this so-called spot, until they realized that this useless thinking was definitely pointless, because it wasn't going to secure a high spot on the board.

However; as happy as Mion felt feeling less pressure, the only thing "rough" about this second day was B's tutoring when it came to the more detailed chapters in Science.

He had even threatened Mion that he was going to slam the textbook in her face to get the book cells in her skull. ( However; having said that, Mion pointed out, trying to be clever, that such a method didn't actually work. She received nothing more than a glare from B which told Mion more than enough about being careful to her next words. So she just left it at that. )

" This is the pe - "

" _Please_ not out loud. Or at least.. How about not saying _that_ word, and instead use a more.. Lighter word? How about that, B? "

" Mion, I'm teaching! This is the penis. "

" Oh my god, he said it out loud, " she muttered to herself, rubbing her temples in sheer embarrassment. " Well of course _he'd _say it out loud, he's a _man_, this sort of thing doesn't bother him like it does with me.. "

" When you're done talking to yourself, I want you to look here at the seminal vesicle. That over there is the testis and that's the epididymis. You get it? "

" Holy crap he's still talking. "

" Are you _serious_? How are you going to learn for the exam if you aren't going to listen to me? Get over the embarrassment and take this seriously. You want to pass don't you? "

Mion sighed, never looking up to meet B's eyes and nodded.

B stared at Mion long enough until she noticed his stares and looked up at him, finally. He stared at her in the eye, and growled, " I couldn't hear you. "

Mion rolled her eyes and said, loud enough, " I want to pass. I want to pass and stay here in Wammy's. "

" That's better. Now.. What was this again? "

" .. The bladder? "

" _No. _How the.. ! .. Did you get bladder, when I'm clearly not pointing at the bladder? "

" Because that's all I remember. "

" I just.. ! " The corners of B's mouth twitched, as he was trying to keep himself from scowling. However; Mion said nothing but simply gave a shrug of her shoulders, obviously indifferent when it came to the male parts of the reproductive system for Science.

She never did like Science any way, so this sort of behavior was something B should've seen coming.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Feet propped up on the table, he had the textbook over his face and there he sat in defeat. For things such as these, he wished he were with A. Because unlike Mion, A doesn't get all flustered to the mentioning of specific body parts; be it a male _or_ female.

Mion was beyond help in this sort of situation.

She fiddled with the notes' edges and kept to herself while B thought things through. He needed to find a better approach for her to learn and not get distracted.

Though as B thought, Mion couldn't help but find it sort of funny to see how close the two have gotten so quickly. B was actually not that hard to get to know. If you looked past the "hard demeanor" that he, in reality, didn't have, one could see how nice of a guy he normally is. He got frustrated easily and he laughed at the most stupidest jokes.

Mion never thought she'd live to see the day where B didn't anger her. It was so quick. Kind of random; out-of-the-blue. This friendship that blossomed between them was a little strange. But maybe it only happened to happen because she cried in front of him.

Maybe she was just afraid that if B was angry enough, he'd tell the whole orphanage that she's actually really sensitive when people yelled at her or told her up with facts.

But either way, Mion was.. Happy that they were friends. She liked the company B gave, him being older and all, so she felt a little bit more secure than when being around Matt or Mello. Because when she was around the two younger boys, she felt as though she had to protect and watch over _them_, when she really didn't want to.

And it wasn't like B had a particular liking to her. He, actually, simply, saw her as he did with everyone else. That much was certain. But he never opened up like he did with her or A to just anyone either.

As Mion continued to ponder to such thoughts, she never did notice B having to stare at the air above her head. He was staring at it, hoping that something miraculous should happen to length her lifespan. Even just a little would do. B couldn't stand the fact that she was to die so young. It wasn't fair.

Why was he cursed with these eyes? Who in the right mind _would ever_ want to have the eyes that he had? What kind of power has God given him?

It wasn't a heavenly virtue if all he saw was death.

B couldn't stand these negative thoughts of his, and so he slammed the book down with a chuckle, finding a startled Mion an amusing thing to see. She practically jumped right out of her seat. _Literally._

" You ready for one more go? "

Mion looked up at him and nodded. With a sheepish smile plastered on her face, there was no possible way she would have noticed the blush on her face.

Far too happy for her own good.

" Okay, let's start with something you know best. "

" Alright. "

" The bladder, " he said, pointing down at the diagram before them, with a grin.

Mion giggled and clapped her hands together.

" Thank goodness it's the bladder, " she giggled, bringing her hands down. " The bladder is my forte when it comes to the men's reproductive system. "

And even after long, painful hours spent in the library, explaining and re-explaining things, Mion still was as clueless as she was when she first started.

But saying such a thing would be a complete utter lie, because she did learn. Learned the hard way, but learned nonetheless. Good sign, this was. She was happy.

Biology was something that Mion would have rather lived without learning. She found everything about it difficult and confusing, as she swore the textbook would repeat the same section, just with different words. It annoyed her.

Chemistry was easier. At least in her opinion.

" Break time, young grasshopper. "

" Food time? " Mion asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Since early in the morning the two have been at the library studying Science, and so breakfast - the most important meal of the day - had been skipped. Mion's stomach growled on cue to the mention of food. " Food time sounds good, " she nodded to herself, rubbing her empty stomach. " Sounds very good. "

B helped Mion clean up their mess and soon enough, both orphans were at the dining hall. Surprisingly to Mion, the hall wasn't as empty as she thought it'd be. There were a considerable amount of Wammy's running about, chasing each other, and others already chomping down their dinner.

It was spaghetti night.

Mion's favorite.

She nudged B's arm to keep moving forward as he stopped dead in his tracks in search of A, most likely. The little blonde boy was nowhere to be seen. He was one of the few orphans who didn't even bother coming down to take whiff of what they're missing. They were the kids who took advantage of the time and studied even harder while everyone else ate and let themselves go for the moment.

Mello wasn't even there. Matt was eating on his own. He didn't look lonely, as his only love - the GameBoy SP - was there keeping him occupied.

" Come on B, I'm _starving_, " Mion whined, but B stopped himself and turned towards the exit.

" I'm going to go check-up on A. I'll be back, so don't leave until I come back, alright? We'll continue our studying from where we left off back in our room, if that's okay? "

" Uh.. Yeah, okay, sure. Whatever you want, B. "

" See you. "

" Bye. "

Mion got her food and sat down in an empty table. She would've sat with at least Matt, but she was afraid he was going to start complaining that she was distracting him and because of her, his Pikachu fainted during battle. She really didn't like it when kids complained. Because kids can go on for hours and hours without end if they don't just get what they want or aren't acknowledged for a stupid accomplishment, sometimes.

Though she was practically still a kid herself, she despised a lot of kids. Some she could handle, and then there are others who make her want to slap somebody. Like that Near kid. He's a rare species of kid, because he says nothing at all and yet he _still_ annoys the hell out of Mion.

So Mion sat alone. She didn't want Matt to go on her list of annoying children. She liked Matt.

She munched down the pasta with ease and content, and simply just waited B's arrival. He did come back like he promised, which made Mion really happy, but he looked a little down.

As curious as Mion was to his face, she didn't ask. She had no right and was in no place of authority over him to give her any details if he never asked to be asked. She tossed the question aside and let B regain his breath, as he was panting when he arrived. Probably ran down the stairs as quickly as he could.

Wonder why.

" Did I take too long? "

" No, I just finished actually, " Mion replied pushing the now-empty plate to B's direction for proof. B looked down at the plate and smiled. " Are you going to eat, B? You know you could've told me if you were and I would've have grabbed a plate for you. "

B shook his head, " I lost my appetite after that run. "

So he did run.

" Too bad. It's really good. "

" I can see that. The smile on your face says everything. No more crying over an empty stomach, hurray, hurray! Now I won't have to put up with a growling stomach at night, because that'd be the absolute worse, especially in my case. " His sarcasm and over-dramatic hand gestures brings another smile to Mion's face.

" But _I'd_ be the one feeling the empty stomach. "

" I know, but I stay up late to do some extra cramming. Your stomach wouldn't have let me concentrate. "

" Yet your disgusting eating habit of jam _straight_ from the jar isn't distracting? "

" Of course not. Why would it be? It helps me think, actually. "

" Are you.. ? My God, you're serious, " she sighed to which B laughed loudly. He gave strong pats on the girl's back as in to encourage her to keep her head and to just accept the strangeness of Wammy's starting with him. Because there's a lot more to it than she knew.

Mion stretched and took her dirty dishes to put them away. With B closely behind, Mion didn't look to have noticed how _close_ B actually was. She kept being oblivious until she felt a warm breath on her neck. She shivered quite violently, getting some goosebumps in the process, but she couldn't care any less. Even the little hairs behind her neck stood on end to his breathing; she could practically smell the sweet jam off his breath. And that's saying something.

He was _too _close.

Mion didn't say anything at first, thinking that B saw something in her or hair or he just happened to be waving to a different orphan, and happened to _have_ to lean into Mion to do so. So Mion just continued walking forward. B was _still_ there and he made no sort of movement to show that he was leaving anytime soon either.

Not only did Mion continue to say nothing about the situation, but B as well said nothing. By him saying nothing, it scared Mion all the more. She wasn't one to get scared _that_ easily, other than with a few startling noises, but this right here, was far beyond scary and just plain right creepy. _He was smelling her._

' _He's going to eat me, he's going to eat me. _'

Mion and B barely made it up to the staircase when B finally spoke. It was muffled by his own shut lips, and he had an accusingly pointing finger to Mion.

This surprised her when she decided to turn around, hearing B's voice.

" You used my shampoo, didn't you? " He practically shouted. " Your hair smells like my shampoo! "

" .. It smelled good.. "

" You.. ! You.. ! No wonder why you smelled so familiar! Now we smell the same! People are going to get the wrong idea, you stupid girl! "

" It's not my fault my shampoo ran out! Roger said he was going to send a teacher out shopping, but he never did, and so I had no other choice. I was filthy, I needed a shower and your shampoo just happened to be there, okay? "

" Oh. My. _God._ "

And there they go, the same old sight people would see before their friendly buddy-buddy attitudes came to play. The two continued to bicker about, once again, nothing at all, and both failed to notice, tiny little A approaching them with hesitant steps. He was fidgeting with his fingers and never looked up to either of the two, afraid of making eye contact.

" B.. " He started _so quietly_ that neither of the two heard. But without notice himself, he continued, " sorry for yelling at you back at my room, I was just a little stressed.. "

" _My shampoo_. It's called '_B's_ shampoo' for a reason, Mion! "

" Not my fault, " she protested with her hands up in defense.

" I want to tell you what's been on my mind, because we're friends and all, but.. But.. _He_ told me to keep quiet, and I can't just disobey, can I? What if I get taken down? What if.. What.. If.. ? "

He was being ignored and A just realized it when he looked up. The two Wammy orphans before him weren't even _looking_ his direction or did they ever stop talking to listen to his pleas. His cries for help. How he wanted so badly for B to listen and look at him. Like he always did before Mion started diverting his attention away.

But even attempting to take B's eyes from Mion would be rather selfish, wouldn't it?

But he needed the support. He was one to be easily influenced and talked into. Be it he's friendly, any cruel person could easily take advantage of him. That's why B was always there; to keep that sort of thing from happening. However; now that he has vowed L to never speak of his name to any of the Wammy orphans, he's been avoiding the only strong support he had.

The poor boy felt as if he were going crazy.

With a bitter smile, A disappeared. Because not today, not _ever_ would he take B's attention away from a new friend. He barely got these sort of opportunities and B won't stay _his_ best friend forever.

B and Mion still didn't notice the trembling boy, and they made it to their room without much problem.

" You just wanted to smell like me! "

" Ew, like I would _ever_ do that! "

The two stared daggers at one another, until B couldn't help but begin to laugh. His laugh was contagious as Mion started to giggle herself. They were both practically on the sea of papers rolling about, realizing how stupid this argument sounded.

Out-of-breath, it was B who hit Mion's head with a textbook. She automatically stopped laughing, and looked at the boy with a glare.

He was wiping away tears from his eyes, trying to regain his composure and start breathing normally again. Mion too started to calm down and the two children simply sat there with smiles on their faces.

" Now, repeat after me, " B started once again, reopening the Science textbook to the diagram they were using previously. " Remember what this is? It's the bladder. "

" I get it. "

_As if he didn't exist. They ignored the trembling boy, who laughed to himself. In the dark of his own room, A continued to study, in hopes of making L as happy as could be. _

_They literally ignored him. _

" I really gotta learn how to speak up, " he sobbed to himself, smiling, still. " At least that's what B tells me all the time. "

* * *

**I tried making this chapter lighthearted while still trying to keep it sort of serious on A's side.. But I think I kind of failed. XD **

**Well any way, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought of it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	10. Alternative to the Lost One

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Nine: Alternative to the Lost One**

* * *

He tore his room apart. The callings and the sound of the familiar synthetic voice increased to every waking second of the day. L's calling could've been labeled as obsessive. A's hair-tearing could be labeled as dangerous. The way he self-inflicted pain with scratches to his arms was one thing. Screaming into his pillow and threatening himself to even tear _that_ apart was another.

The way L had urged A to continue studying. The way he told him to eat sweets and sit in a peculiar manner to raise his deductive abilities. How L was easily pushing A over the edge, and so blindly the child trusts him. With arms to his sides he makes no objections nor speaks against anything. So willingly he is ready to plunge into the abyss of shadows for this man who dares not even show his face.

What if he got in trouble if he did so?

A so wanted B in on this little secret.

Why was _he_ obsessed with this fact?

Because B was always there, spoiling the boy with everything. He spoiled him with the support A never got at home when he lived with his parents. Deemed as a failure in his parents eyes. They never did smile when he came home with a wondrous B+ on his report card. They'd say nothing but turn away from him. When he'd smile and promise his parents he'd get a better mark, they still said nothing.

He remembers tearing himself apart as he did now. Though his parents never outwardly expressed anything, they pressured A into becoming the perfect child. He remembers the scars over his arms and legs, how nostalgic they are to him. And now, he has fresh ones, how different they look to be.

The scars that were made for L are so much deeper than the ones made over his parents.

A remembers so clearly how he stood over the bodies of his parents as they slept. How he cried when he noticed them not to be breathing anymore. The way he arranged his pillows so that it gave the impression someone was sleeping beside him. When he kissed the pillows good-night and wished them sweet dreams - to his parents - he imagined them to be.

What happened? What happened then?

He doesn't remember. He doesn't want to remember such tragic times.

The voice of L rings in his ears. Though A is desperately trying to block it out with his hands, or even his pillow. He'd purposely suffocate himself in the mattress in these attempts, but the voice continues to speak to him. So vividly, A remembers the voice as if he were talking to L at the moment.

Clawing at his arms, he tries to distract himself in any possible way. The tears that threaten to spill; the way he hisses so quietly so that no one could hear him was almost as painful as his self-harming.

He doesn't want anyone to hear, yet wants someone to hear him out.

" A? " Came the rough old voice of Roger. Roger too, has been visiting A quite frequently. It bothers him. " Are you studying hard in there? "

A snarled but still managed to force a grin, " yeah of course! " He replied with a hoarse voice. Hopefully the elder didn't notice this. A slipped on a sweater to hide his arms and tidied up his jeans, making sure his legs weren't in any possible view either.

Roger whispered as he opened the door without second's thought. Luckily for A, there were notes already scattered on his bed, in-case of situations like this occurred. " You have a phone call, " he said.

Of course he did. A so badly wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. He acted excited as he slipped from his bed and followed Roger to his office, he so-happened to see Mion and B leaving the library having one of their many little arguments. B would playfully flick the girl's forehead, to which she'd take personally and attempt a kick to the shin, but would always miss.

A tried his best to ignore them.

" A! What are you up to? " B still found him.

Well how could he not?

He was standing beside Roger with this face of remorse.

" You alright? " Roger even stopped walking for A to "catch up" with his friend. " A? "

" You aren't.. Angry at me? For yelling at you like that the other day? "

" Of course not, A, " B said tousling the younger one's hair. B reminded A of an affectionate big brother. A was attached to B for this sole reason that he was an only child and wished for an older figure." You were a little stressed and I could see that. It's alright, don't beat yourself up over it. But what about you? What are you doing going to Roger's? "

A looked to Roger who gave B a quick reply, " we're just going to discuss of his grades, B. "

" But he's doing perfectly fine, " B said with a roll of his eyes to the elder responding than A. Mion was trying to smile, being in A's presence, but found it difficult, feeling a slight tension between the two.

Mion, after hanging around B for the last couple of days, has lost practically all contact with A, and saw him as a complete stranger, despite everything she's ever thought of him. She was sure A thought of her the same. Or at least, relatively the same.

" You should get back to whatever you were doing, B, " A smiled wryly. " I'd hate to you keep you. "

B looked a little surprised to such words, but Mion happily tugged on the other's arm away. She looked to no longer be able to handle the atmosphere. B protested against it all, but Mion started talking to him, which distracted him enough that when A disappeared from his view, he gave up, and followed Mion back to their room to study some more. Maybe even slack off for the day, as they've been doing non-stop studying for quite a while now, and were longing for a break. Tomorrow was the actual exam day, but B was confident and Mion was satisfied; everything would turn out okay for them.

A was envious. He wanted to slack off some too. But he couldn't do such a thing. He couldn't afford to do such a thing. Who knows how much trouble he'd get into with L if he did, and Roger wouldn't be acting kinder to him if he angered L. A liked the elder's attention, feeling a little special, being the only one Roger doesn't seem too annoyed with.

With a sigh, A entered the office first, already heading for the phone that lay on the desk. He brought it up to his ear and muttered a small, " hello? "

" _A_? " Was that oh-so familiar voice of L. " _How's the studying going?_ "

" J-just fine.. Um.. I'm pretty confident.. About it, and.. I think I'll do just fine.. "

" _I'm proud of you A. _"

A was happy to hear those words, but for some reason, a smile never did appear on his face.

" Thank you. "

" _I hope you do well, Alternative. _"

Alternative. That's who he was.

" I will. D-don't worry about a thing! "

" _No less than a perfect exam. Even those bonus questions that will appear on the test, should be perfect. _"

" Okay... "

" _The test is tomorrow, am I correct? "_

" Yes.. "

" _Right then.. I should be leaving you to take this last day for last preparations and such. I will call again tomorrow once you've finished and we can.. Talk about anything you would like, Alternative. _"

" R-really? "

" _All we've been talking about is your future, and I'm sure you've grown tired of the same thing being repeated to you, so.. Yes.. Anything you want. _"

" Thank you. "

But A knew better than that. Maybe L saw this too. Even though L says they will talk about anything not relating to succeeding him, A knew that wasn't true. It will always lead back to becoming L. That was all they _could_ talk about. A knows nothing more about L than him being a great detective who has helped millions of people. A knew L as not being very social and so the conversations that aren't at the least bit interesting to L, would be awkward. Maybe he won't even continue the conversation that bores him.

A likes the idea of being able to speak freely with L though. He liked believing that they could actually become friends. And when they become friends A can tell L of his intentions of becoming L with B. Or that the job that L holds now, scares him.

As he hung up the phone, hearing the dial tone, that was what A thought of. He believed that could happen.

But he knew so much better. His fingers twitched when he stuffed them in his jean pockets.

With a smile and a respected bow of his head, he thanked Roger for everything he was doing for him. Once he passes the test, he will be L. His official letter "A" will be forever only his. Rather being known as the letter "L" he will be known as "A". He will be "Alternative". The Alternative to the Lost One. And no one will know the difference between "L" and "A". As long as there was someone saving lives, hiding behind a calligraphic letter, they were the same person.

Once A becomes L he won't even be his own person anymore. And he was "willing" to give that up.

" Thank you Roger. Thank you for taking me in. Thank you so much, " A choked. He almost lost himself and started to sob. But he was good at masking the brimming tears with his hair. " It means a lot. "

" It was my pleasure, " Roger replied in an actual gentle manner. " I'm happy that it is _you_ who will become L. "

" Thank you, " the boy said again, and quickly slipped from the office. Closing the door behind him, he held back a hiccup and hid his face with his arm.

He ran to his room, thankfully, without bumping into anyone and actually slammed the door shut. He was panting and practically ripped the sweater from his body to start scratching at his arms once more. He was just so frustrated. He was upset. He wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Why did he have to be so scared of everything?

Alternative. Alternative. Alternative.

That's all he was.

And somewhere behind A's door, Mion hesitated to knock on the boy's door by request of B.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and follows you guys. :3**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short compared to the others. I'll try and get a longer chapter next time; 'cause guess what? It'll be the exam chapter, finally. :D**

**Hope you guys liked this A-filled chapter, and expect the next chapter to be out soon!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	11. Scared

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Ten: Scared**

* * *

The orphans were all awakened at a very early hour to get started on their exams. The exam was important, and they were all to be willing to even waste their precious sleeping hours to complete it. To prove their dedication and how well even their brains worked being half-asleep. Not to mention that there are some orphans who worked a little bit slower than the others, so it was only fair to start earlier to get everything done and over with, and the rest of their day wouldn't have to be wasted.

Mion wasn't an early-riser naturally, so having an alarm clock wake her up at six in the morning, wasn't the greatest of ideas either. She slammed her hand on the alarm clock and groaned loudly. She rolled over to her side and happily just fell back asleep, falling victim to the warmth of her blankets.

However; B happened to be awake, even earlier than the alarm, and noticed Mion sleeping once more. After pulling on some worn-out sneakers, he dragged Mion out of bed, letting her fall hard on the floor, and just watched her cry out in frustration. He didn't say anything, but stared at her with a slight smile on his face.

Mion, still harboring the dazed look in her eyes, started to brush her hair with her fingers, and clumsily look for an outfit to wear for the morning. Since it _was_ the morning, the air looked to be a little chilly, and where their exams are being held is on the ground level of the orphanage; so, warm clothes are a necessity to live for even an hour, without being distracted and having to constantly rub your arms or blow hot hair to your freezing palms.

" You're awfully quiet this morning, " she mumbled, pulling out her sweater and heading out to the hallway in search of the bathroom. B followed her with a nod of his head. " Your nerves finally kicking in? "

" You could say that, " he replied with a grin, and a nervous-looking scratch to his head.

" So loosing your current spot, scares you? "

" It does, but doesn't. A and I have been planning ever since we were kids to become L together. Didn't I tell you this? But if I'm not well enough on the board of marks, and high enough to even match up with A, then there's no point in me dragging him down. Might as well he just go on without me, " he shrugged his shoulders as he finished off, only to start again with, " I'll just find something else to do. "

The girl had nothing to say, but a slight nod of her head. She entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her, already expecting B to wait for her on the other side. She changed quickly, but refrained from leaving once she finished up with her personal hygiene and whatnot. She just stared at herself in the mirror, and suddenly lost herself in her own thoughts.

She remembered yesterday, when she was practically forced by B to check-up on A, while he remained in his room to ponder of things that Mion never bothered to ask.

She remembers chickening out at the last minute, hearing A mutter to himself. Mion assumed he was talking to himself, in hopes of helping him remember maybe a certain piece of information. So because of this, Mion stopped herself at the last minute, and with a shake of her head, disappeared from his door.

When B had asked her how things went, Mion shrugged and lied, " _he ignored me. _"

B looked a little disgruntled but continued talking to her as if he didn't ask her such a funny favor.

Mion stared even longer at her reflection and tried blocking the memory out with everything she had. She couldn't believe she lied about that. Because not only did she know B was going to ask A in person why he ignored her, but when B figures out the truth, he'd surely get angry and most likely tell everyone that Mion is more vulnerable than what she tries to make appear.

Mion tried to act tough and more boyish than anything. She read books during her free time in hopes of detaching herself from people, despite the want to socialize and laugh with others. She didn't want to be hurt or disappointed, like how parents have done. She never did meet the two, having been placed in an orphanage since before she could remember. It wasn't that the thought of her parents bugged her; she never met them after all, but the very thought that they never spared a moment to think of her was what bothered her. She was disappointed and hurt by the fact that she was dropped off the way she did; the caretakers even told her so, how her mother looked so desperate to rid of the child before her.

What happened?

" Stop thinking of them, " Mion muttered to herself. " Them doing what they did, gave me the chance to meet the people here in Wammy's and everyone else in those other orphanages. Be grateful you're still alive, Mion Zala. Be grateful for that, at least. No one's going to disappoint you, stop worrying so much over nothing. "

She hit her cheeks a couple of times, and added some touch-ups to her short hair, before inhaling, and opening the bathroom door. There, just as expected, B was leaning on the wall beside the door, with arms crossed. Even he looked too tired to stay up.

" What time is the exams any way? " Mion asked, when it was she who decided to lead B along the hallways and down the stairs.

" Well since you took your precious time in the bathroom, we have around three minutes left, " he replied ever-so casually. Mion turned to look at him with a horror-stricken face. " That's one ugly face you're putting on there, Mion, " he chuckled.

" Who cares about my face? " She really wanted to slap the boy for saying such a thing, but kept her composure long enough to say, " let's just start speed walking. "

" Alright. "

The two sped down the stairs and eventually made it to the basement of Wammy's. It wasn't as dark as one would expect it, actually being quite a blinding room.

There were orphans already seated in their seats, who waited patiently for Roger to come down from his office and give them their papers.

Mion patted the sides of her pockets, cursing under her breath, " shit, I forgot a pencil. "

B tousled the girl's hair, " Roger brings extras. Now come on, sit next to me. "

The girl rolled her eyes to this weird friendly affection, but complied without question any way. She sat next to the boy who sat like he owned the place; feet propped up on the table and leaning back in his chair with a smirk playing at his lips. He was closing his eyes, and Mion assumed him to be thinking of something funny, because he would occasionally start laughing to himself.

Mion raised an eyebrow to his laughing and pushed his feet off roughly, causing him to almost fall and hit his head. First of all: The way he was sitting was rude and disrespectful; _especially _to the person who's sitting in front of him, having to deal with B's feet on his head, and second of all: Mion really just wanted to screw with him, finding the situation boring already, seeing everyone so serious and whatnot.

The room, as the number of orphans increased, grew in it's tension like that first day.

But Mion still broke into a small laughter, watching B recover from his mini heart attack.

" You're horrible, I hope you know that, " B muttered, resting his head on the desk, instead. " I could've died. "

" I highly doubt that, " she replied with a roll of her eyes. The boy could be dramatic sometimes - be it jokingly or not. " Because it wouldn't be fair if you just died without having to suffer like the rest of us, B. "

B chuckled and lifted his index finger, " you have a point there. "

Over time, even the talkative duo had their quiet moments, and seeing Roger enter the room, brought it up quickly. Just like how B had said before, in his hands was a jar full of extra pencils and erasers for those orphans who either forgot, lost or simply was too lazy to even bring a writing utensil.

Roger gave an irritated look to every orphan who had to come up to get a pencil, and that was a fair majority of them. So when Mion got up to get hers, she felt a little uncomfortable, still being unfamiliar with such looks given by adults and all.

Right when she got back to her seat, did Roger begin to hand out the exams.

' _Oh my god they're huge, _' thought Mion with wide eyes. ' _I'm going to fail. I really am... ! _'

" Alright, you are free to start your papers in three... "

" Good luck, " B whispered.

" Two.. "

" You too, " she replied quickly, feeling her fingers begin to ache to the anxiety.

" One. "

And just like that, the sounds of papers being flipped over was all that you could hear in unison. Starting with their names and the date, the exam was on. Some children were zooming through it like it was nothing, while others struggled on certain parts, and the rest struggled right from the very beginning.

That's where Mion sat. She was stuck on the very first question.

' _It had to be Math, _' she sighed. ' _This really isn't going to end too well for me. I'm so sorry brain if I hurt you, but.. Here I go..! _'

* * *

The exam lasted a good two-to-three hours at minim for a handful of orphans. Those orphans like B, made Mion a little jealous. She, in all honesty, wanted to be like those people who could finish the test quickly and _still_ get a pretty good mark, even though she would've guessed most of the questions.

But no, her guilty conscious would make her regret and go back. That's how it always was with her and homework. It was one of the things she hated most about her herself.

She remained put for another good hour, scratching her head at those confusing Science questions. Electricity was a pain in the ass, to say the least.

' _Voltage equals current times resistance.. Right? Dear God, this is killing me. This must be the formula! It looks weird any other way.. Or maybe, I just _think_ it looks weird any other way, but really it's the _right_ way... I'm confusing myself. That's it, it's staying that way! _' Mion angrily scribbled down the formula she already had thought up in her head and finished off the question with half ease, and half uncertainty. ' _At least I'm a step closer to finish this horrible thing.. _'

Scribbling and scribble some more. She sighed in defeat to the endless scribbles all over her thinking paper, and just decided to use the calculator provided by Roger for the Science segment of the exam. She pushed down the numbers furiously and scribbled the answers down, almost forgetting the units.

' _If I forget that, then the whole answer would be wrong. _'

This good hour became another one. Mion was practically the last person in there. There was an exception of two people in there, but one of them looked half done and the other looked _just about_ done.

Roger looked bored, just standing and waiting for the finishing children. He would occasionally yawn and even stretch his arms out a bit, them being behind his back for all that time. He even walked around the room to get a better look at the exams of the remaining orphans, and would nod in acknowledgment, seeing the two up in front of Mion having to be almost done. When he came around to Mion's shoulder, he looked a little disappointed.

Mion couldn't care less at this point as she just continued to write down answer after answer. The Science section was finally over, and now it was English. English was easy enough, so Mion was happy and relieved for this break.

The two Wammy's up in front finished sometime later, and there Mion was, as she predicted, the last one there.

She was beginning to feel a bit pressured now, feeling Roger's eyes on her. He was annoyed, disappointed, everything she could possibly think of it. It was making Mion so uncomfortable that even writing neatly was becoming a hassle for her.

But Mion kept at her pace, maybe a bit rushed during multiple-choice, but was steady nonetheless.

She did end up finishing before the timer set off, which was luckily of her, and oh did she feel so proud. She felt so relieved and free. No more exams for another long while!

Mion pushed her chair back in the desk and handed Roger the exam. He took it without much of a word, other than a low grumbled, " I expect nothing more of Z. "

Mion was taken aback, but she pushed past it, and ran upstairs. It was funny to Mion, seeing as she never knew Wammy's had a basement or ground level for that matter; after all the time of getting used to the large place, she forgot one room.

Which reminded her...

' _A wasn't there.. _'

Mion wasn't sure how to take the blonde one's absence. Like she's said to herself so many times before, the two stopped talking to each other after the exam was announced. She wasn't sure whether she should be worry or forget about it. In all honesty, Mion felt indifferent of the boy at the moment.

If only he kept in contact with her, she would've been rushing to his side, like maybe what B has done already. A was a likeable guy, and could easily get anyone to bend over his knee if he really did try. But he wasn't that kind of guy either, which was what made him sweet.

But to be nice any way, Mion broke into sprint, running up the stairs in direction of her room first. However; Mion had to stop mid-way, feeling a horrible side cramp come in. She really was out-of-shape, panting when it was barely even a block-worth of a run.

" Screw it, I'm walking, " she panted and actually did walk up the rest of the way. " Why is there so many stairs? " She groaned, " damn, these are seriously messing up my legs. "

Mion eventually got to her floor and in her room, shortly after her complaints, to find B reading _Phantom of the Opera_. It was one of Mion's books she's taken from the library, and has yet to finish, but to see B reading it was almost surprising. He wasn't the type to spare a second glance at the choice of books Mion read at all. He must've been bored out of his mind, to be reading.

" You took forever, " he sighed, putting the book down. Luckily for Mion, he was considerate enough to have doggy-eared the page she was on, and use the bookmark for himself. Even though Mion _hated_ it when people would fold the pages of a book, she kept her cool to nod. " Were you the last to finish? " He asked.

Mion hesitated, feeling embarrassed to say the least, but she did end up nodding, " yeah. Roger said he wasn't expecting anymore from 'Z' any way, so it doesn't really matter. "

" _I_ expected more from you. "

" So? I surely didn't expect much from myself either. "

" Don't you want to move up? "

" Not really, I just don't want to leave Wammy's for something stupid as failing out. I would rather much be here than having to be juggled around from orphanage-to-orphanage, like I have been my whole life. "

She was so calm about it. Though in the back of her head, she was screaming and throwing the worst temper tantrum of all eternity, she kept a straight face. If anything, she tried looking innocent. Naive. Anything to distract herself from actually being angry.

As much as she hated it when people doggy-eared books, she hated it when people had expectations for her. She hated to fail those expectations and even hated succeeding in them.

" Well then, let's pray to God that you passed, Mion. "

" I know, " she agreed and took a seat on her bed. The two orphans stared at each other from across their beds, and said nothing more on the subject. " I didn't see A there. "

B nodded, " when I finished my exam, I saw him in the library with some other orphans, doing their exam. Apparently there wasn't enough room in the basement for them, without having to squish everybody together, making cheating more accessible; so he was moved into the library with some others. I would've gone to his room, about now, but I'm afraid that A doesn't want my company at the moment. "

" Why do you say that? You two are best friends. "

" Just lately he's been avoiding me. Especially when you're around; he actually pushes me towards you. "

" Uh, why? "

" I think it's because he wants me to be more social. I don't usually get along with people all that well, " he shrugged so casually, avoiding Mion's icy blue eyes. She was staring at him, hoping to read some sort of other hidden emotion, actually _hoping_ for a different answer than just 'friend', but found nothing more. " People make fun of my eyes. Pisses me off. "

" There's nothing wrong with your eyes though.. ? " Mion wasn't stupid, nor was she blind. She could see the abnormality in their color, and could see how demonic the boy looked when he was angry. How entranced one could be, in the most scariest of ways. It wasn't attractive, approachable, or friendly in any way. His eyes were like that of a Death God. Just red. " They're red, so what? "

B grinned, " and that's why I like you. Not once since you came here, have you said anything about my eyes. And neither has A for that matter. That's why I like the both of you. "

" Yeah? " She smiled. " You're not as bad as I thought you were either. "

" Good. "

" Oh, and B? "

" Hm? "

" I think your eyes are.. Pretty. "

B raised an eyebrow before smirking, " don't go falling for me, " he said playfully. Mion took it to heart and flushed a deep crimson, tossing one of her pillows on the other side, aiming for the boy's face. He let it hit his face and just laughed. " I'm kidding! "

" Stupid! "

Is it strange to say that Mion had a crush on him from the very beginning?

" But Mion.. " His face went so solemn. Mion felt her heart pound roughly against her chest, just once; as to prove how surprised, or nervous she suddenly felt. " There's something I want you to know. "

" Go ahead. "

" I see numbers. "

" .. What? "

" My eyes see numbers. And you know what your numbers say? They say nineteen. You know A? His say fifteen. "

" I don't get it. "

B looked away for the moment, before turning back with a grin, " I'm joking. It's a joke. "

" That was a horrible joke, " she said shaking her head. " Horrible. Horrible. You really need to practice your joke-telling skills. "

" Don't I? "

Suddenly the two orphans were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was B who called out, " who is it? "

" It's A. Can I come in? "

" Of course, " he said happily, sliding off his bed and answering the door with great enthusiasm. Practically pulling the younger boy and slamming the door behind him, he patting A on the shoulder with a grin, " did you finally finish? "

A nodded, " yeah. But B... " He tried to smile, " Roger looked so disappointed.. "

* * *

**I'm terrible with cliffhangers. :'D  
**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	12. He, Who Mutters Not a Word

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Eleven: He, Who Mutters Not a Word**

* * *

There was nothing to say to A.

More-so, he didn't _let_ anybody speak. Even when B frantically told the younger child to stop - for a single breath - he did not. A continued flailing his arms as he did, desperate to get his point across with hysterical panting and would even clutch on to B's shirt collar at one point.

B did nothing when A held him the way he did, but gave him a gentle squeeze in attempts to bring A back to reality.

Though even that didn't work out so well.

A was blabbing. Blabbing non-stop about L. How he felt he disappointed him, that he had the feeling he made some sort of noticeable error on his exam for Roger to have made such a face. He kept going, telling B, actually forgetting of Mion's existence, that L has been keeping in contact with him for a while now, and was told not to tell anybody. He confessed that L has been pressuring him and even told him how scared he was.

As A's arms trembled, having to still being latched on to B's shirt at the time, the sleeves of his own shirt slipped upward. The scars, how fresh they looked to be. Vivid and bright, to the human eye; even B had to stop and stare. B's hands over A's trembled alongside the child's, and his eyes widened quite some. Desperately, with this look of sheer terror, worry, plastered all over B's face, how he could only stare at the air above A's head.

Mion was confused seeing such a sight, but said nothing. She felt she was in no place to say anything at the moment, and so she shall stick to that.

But rather than A's scars terrifying her, was B's face. Having scars could mean anything; one cannot naturally assume it was through self-harm, was how she thought. So Mion naturally assumed it was from playing too roughly with the other orphans, or he's had it since coming - better yet, a strange birthmark.

B's face on the other hand was something different. Mion has never seen such a face on B before.

" It's over, " A sighed, finally letting himself take in some oxygen. He blinked a couple of times, looking to have finally been feeling light-headed too, before glancing back up at B; who's eyes he could never meet. B was too busy in his own world. " What am I going to do? " The child practically whimpered. B's hands on A's tightened tenfold to such a question, and A had to pull himself away from such excruciating pain. A backed himself up to the closed door behind him, and fumbled with the knob before saying, " I'm sorry, " then disappeared without another say.

Mion blinked, ' _L? Uh.. Who cares what this 'L' guy says.. ? _' She huffed, ' _obviously this guy is inhuman to have put such an expectation on A - getting a perfect score on his exam and all. It's human nature to make mistakes, or else there will be nothing to learn from, what was L thinking? _'

" .. Ticking.. "

" Huh? You say something B? "

" Ticking, " he repeated, turning to Mion slowly. His eyes were still as wide as ever. " They were ticking, Mion. "

" Uh? " She made a hand gesture to express a sign of continuing, as she not a clue to what he was saying. " Elaborate, B. "

" His numbers, " his voice was faint. Barely audible for even Mion when she decided to get a closer view of B. " They were going down awfully fast, " he tried to laugh. " Like a timer for a countdown. I've never seen.. Anything like it... "

" B you're loosing me here, " Mion sighed.

B's hands fell on top of his head, all the while falling to his knees. " Twelve, " he choked. " He left the room when there was only twelve left. "

" You've lost me, " she sighed once more with a shrug. " Look, if it makes you feel any better - and not to mention the state you're currently in - _I'll_ talk to A for you. I doubt anything I say will get through to him as maybe your words, but it's worth a shot. "

" He's really sensitive, " B called after Mion as she disappeared through the same door. He remained put in his place, trying to think to himself of what he just saw.

This would be the first time he's seen death in the face, and he was so scared - _confused_ - to what he had to do next to stop the countdown.

Was he supposed to say something? Was he supposed to do something? What was he supposed to do next? What could he do to keep A's lifespan from reaching zero?

He couldn't sit there! He couldn't!

But why? Why didn't his legs move when he wanted to?

" That's right.. I can't overwhelm A in one day. That'd surely scare the kid and maybe shorten his lifespan even more. Since Mion's already going there, she'll probably say something that'd stop the ticking. Everything will be okay.. Everything... I feel so powerless... ! What am I supposed to do? "

Mion on the other hand was casually going down the stairs in search of A's room. She remembered passing by the room once with B, when he was going to drop off a pencil A let him borrow, but that was really it. She doesn't remember all too well which door exactly it was in the hallway, so she just stuck an ear to the door and listened in closely.

The first few doors she eavesdropped on were just normal Wammy orphans discussing about whatever they could get their hands on. Be it games, cars, ballet, or even expressing their worry over the exam. Anything, really - they'd talk about. Their subjects jumped from one place to another, which gave them endless space to keep talking.

Mion knew for sure that A would be the quietest child in his room.

' _Thank God the kids are talkative today. _'

But even with saying that, the first couple of doors that were the quietest turned out to be the orphan either trying to take back their sleeping hours, or no one was in the room at all. But most of the time, they were either not in the room, or just ignoring Mion's knocking. For all she knew, A could be doing the exact same thing; which was what frustrated her.

Luckily that wasn't the case. A spoke up when Mion knocked on his door, after what felt like forever, finding it.

" A, it's me, Z. "

" .. Z? .. You... Is B with you? "

She thought he'd say something like that. Mion had thought beforehand that maybe after such an act played before B in that way, would've embarrassed A enough to not want to see his friend. Mion was kind of happy that this was the case that he ran away, rather than anything else. ( Or so she liked to think that way. )

" No, it's just me, " she replied, taking hold of the doorknob and turning slowly. " Is it alright for me to come in? " She asked, just to make sure. " I'm coming in whether or not you say 'yes' or 'no'. "

" G-go ahead, " he stuttered. " Close the door behind you. "

" Got it. "

She entered the boy's room, surprised, as it was dark. The lights were off and Mion could barely make out the outline of A anywhere near her. She wasn't sure whether he was on the floor, cowering to the sudden beam of light from the hallway or on his bed just watching her intently.

The fact of A just watching her kind of gave her the creeps, so she made it that to be the last possible option of A's whereabouts in his room.

" I... " She played with the locks of her hair, not entirely sure how to start the conversation, " think you know why I'm here.. "

Mion could hear a small muffled chuckle, " I had a feeling, " was all she could hear out of A's mumbles.

The girl took a hesitant step forward and leaned a close ear to the sound of the voice. She hoped she would be able to catch something to respond to, rather than having to ask A to repeat himself over and over ( especially with that tiny little voice ).

She couldn't hear a thing.

" You got B really worried, " she said, hoping they were on the same topic. " He looked too worried to chase after you like I did. I'm guessing he thought you needed some space; but I'm one who won't give the other space until I get the whole story. You two left me pretty confused back there, so I'm here for some answers. "

Mion took another step with arms out in front of her, feeling her way through. She eventually found the bed and felt the warm hand of A on hers, as he pulled her down to take a seat. Luckily for her, after that, she was able to make the faintest of outlines in the dark of the blonde child with ocean blue eyes. His eyes were practically glowing to how bright they really are.

" I can't tell you anything, " he answered honestly with a tired smile. " How long have you been here, Z? One month? A month and a half? Whatever it is, it isn't enough for me to give you the kind of information you're looking for. I'm sorry, Z, but if you tried again, I'm sure B will be happy enough to tell you anything you want. "

" Just tell me, " she sighed, " everyone in this damned orphanage knows about L. It's not much of a secret, I hope you know. Everyone here is fighting to become L, yeah, yeah, I heard this story about a hundred times from being here for so long. "

A shook his head, " it isn't that simple.. "

Though he was speaking so calmly and softly to Mion, as if he were trying to pull her closer to him like they were long-time friends; Mion, instead, felt herself becoming more distant.

When A was hysterically talking to B, he probably made B feel a little overwhelmed. Being told everything in a jumbled mess in one go. Then disappear without another word from him, but a mumbling B was left in his place.

She wanted to take A firmly by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, but decided against it. That would've only scared the boy and keep him more silent than he was now.

" You failed L? "

" I know I did, " he replied almost instantly. " There's no doubt about it. "

" Who cares if you did. What's done is done. It's human nature to fail at least one in something, just as it's normal to cry and laugh whenever the timing fits your schedule. L is selfish and arrogant. There is no such thing as a perfect being. There is no such thing as a successor that can be as great as the original. There is only one L. "

" So what you're saying is that I'm not even qualified to be L's successor? "

" No because you are A. "

" That doesn't make any sense, Z. See what I said? It isn't that simple. Now you're just saying whatever comes to your head. "

" I say it because it's true. You're worrying B over nothing. You missed a question? So what? You still have the other thousand questions that were in that stupid exam! You messed something up on an answer or it wasn't detailed in well-enough, who cares? _We're children_, A. We aren't adults just yet. It doesn't matter. We have a right as humans to make mistakes and regret. To be grateful for making it this far, to even be here at all. Be grateful that little noggin of yours is good enough to be ranked number one. Orphans here would _kill_ to have your spot, A. "

" Over nothing? "

" Yes! It's troubling and annoying! "

" Troubling? I cause him trouble? "

" You cause _everyone_ trouble. Maybe Roger looked at you the way he did, as in to test you. Maybe he didn't actually mean anything by it, but it just slipped. What if L is just seeing how _positive_ you can stay, despite all the hardships that may come your way. "

A's eyes widened.

" So by my own grief.. I'm causing grief to even L.. ? "

" That's right. "

" So all I do is cause people trouble? "

" Like that, you do. "

He covered his ears and let out a choked sob, " Z, I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I honestly didn't mean such a thing! I'm so sorry! "

" Suck it up and deal with it, " she growled. " You have to be stronger than that. Crying and apologizing for everything won't _always_ fix the problem. What will 'sorry' do without anything to it, but sincere words? "

" Z... I.. Need some time to think about everything... "

Mion nodded, understanding completely of his situation and had the deepest respect for him wanting his space now. When things like this happened to her, she liked to think things over as well. If she didn't do that much for herself, she probably would've have lost herself a long time ago to the confusion and wouldn't be who she is now.

She got up and left, bidding A her final farewell before closing the door behind her. With a shrug of her shoulders, she head back to her room and lucky enough she didn't run into anybody along the way.

She really didn't feel like talking to either Mello or Matt at the moment; not even Kayla, who's honestly the sweetest girl ever. ( Not that she's ever talked to her, but from Mion has seen, she's sweet and shy. )

Mion was actually kind of frustrated to say the least. She was angry that A was over-thinking things and making everything so difficult for himself and everyone else around him. Here, every single person who's ever liked A is thinking that maybe A found out he has some sort of disease that only gives a month to live. That he's battling himself alone and is tearing himself apart to whether depend on others for a good time, or have a good time and disappearing without a single trace.

With a sigh she entered her room to find B on his bed, deep in thought. Mion wanted to poke fun at such a serious face, but when she heard B groan out of frustration and practically pull his hair out from his head, she refrained from doing so. Instead, took a seat on her own bed, and pulled out _Phantom of the Opera_. She had her nose deep in the book in hopes of losing herself in the story and forget about reality for the moment, but B wasn't helping very much.

She shut the book and growled herself, " do you mind? " She snapped. B gave her his undivided attention before pulling a small smile. " Don't give me that look, I'm not forgiving you for interrupting me like that. Erik is talking to Christine right now, and I really want to get back to it; it was getting good! "

" Sorry, I was... Just thinking about A's ticking numbers. "

" Again with that? "

" Of course. Why wouldn't I think of it? It's important. "

" Just forget about it and lie down, read a book. Draw a picture - better yet - eat some jam. "

B shook his head, " what did you tell A? "

" Told him to suck it up and be a man. "

" ... " He was silent for a few seconds, before hesitantly reopening his mouth to say, " and what did he say after that? "

" Told me to leave. He said he has to think things through. "

B took off like a light to, what Mion assumed, A's room. He didn't say why he left or why he was such in a hurry to do so, but it wasn't like Mion cared all too much of his business with A. She knew for a fact A was like a little brother to B, and losing him for the sake of L was hard. So, she didn't chase after the boy and went back to reading her book; though just by the mere thoughts of B and A's faces, how panicked they both looked, distracted her enough to actually put the book away.

B didn't come back for a while. And when he did, his head was down low and he looked miserable.

" So what happened? "

" He locked himself in his room. Says he won't come out until he's thought things through. "

" Guess we'll just have to leave him with his space, B, there's nothing we can do about it. "

" There's _so much_ we can do, " he hissed through gritted teeth.

" Calm down and sit down. A has to leave that room sometimes for the washroom and to get to his classes. You can talk to him then. "

He nodded, " alright, " and took a seat on his bed, with hands over his face. Utterly and hopelessly defeated.

To the boy who uttered not a word before, will suffer with karma.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a little while; I got side-tracked with so many others things. But hey, here it is, chapter eleven!**

**Hope you guys like it and stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	13. All the Time in the World

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Twelve: All the Time in the World**

* * *

_I'm sorry._

_I don't know how to stretch that enough. _

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

_I didn't mean to be a bother to anyone. I didn't mean to be nosy and invade on others' personal space. I'm sorry for not seeing that some of you are better off alone. I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep my mouth shut for even a moment. _

_Will you forgive me?_

_I'm sorry Roger._

_I'm sorry L, I can't be your heir anymore. I'm not worthy. I'm not strong enough to take all the pressure like you are. I can't give up my name for yours. I can't give up my humanity to save the world. _

_I'm selfish and pathetic, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore!_

_I'm going, it's okay, I'm going. I'm leaving. I'm leaving for good, no one has to worry anymore. I'll be fine. Everything will be just fine. I'm leaving, it's okay._

_I'm leaving._

_I'm leaving._

_I'm_

* * *

" Leaving, " he said with a shaky breath. " It's okay. B will be a better L then I could ever be. He's talented and very smart, I assure you all. He's perfect. Perfect... So very perfect... "

He was sobbing by this point. He didn't understand why he was so weak.

It wasn't fair that he was the only weak one. It wasn't fair that he was the only one worrying.

A remembers waking up the earliest just to be the first to take a peek at the results that have finally been finalized. Like B and Z predicted, he was first once more with the perfect score he had been longing for.

It caused stress to B who waited patiently for his friend to leave the dark room.

Z was practically at the brink of tearing her own hair off, knowing for a fact A was going to be just fine. She couldn't stand B to act so weak as he was. It made him look pathetic, and A didn't want Z to think of B like that.

B was strong. He was stronger than that.

Did he really care so much?

" I'm sorry again; even if it pains you, just forget about me. I don't exist. I don't exist. I was never here. " His fingers were trembling and he had the toughest time, blinking away the tears that burned the rims of his eyes. He's cried so much this past week.

His head was beginning to pound to how much he cried.

Was there even tears left in him?

" I'm sorry again. "

From outside his door, he could hear the children running through the hallways, playing and laughing. Without a care that maybe they've been dropped a rank or even rose.

The fact that they were still there in Wammy's was all that they seemed to be interested in. Despite being so tense in the beginning, in the end, it didn't matter, because there would still be plenty of tests like that to come around.

He could hear even B talking with Z. They were pacing back and forth in the hallway and A could hear so clearly that Z was getting quite flustered with this daily routine of B's. He could hear her so clearly, how she explained that A was going to be okay. She spoke in a whisper, but it was obvious to anyone around her, that she intended it not be a whisper, so that even A could hear and understand his ways and realize his wrong-doings.

" I swear to you that A is fine. His numbers aren't going anywhere. "

" I can't be for sure without seeing him, " he snapped back. A could already imagine the growl plastered all over B's face. He could see his red eyes blazing with so much anger and worry. " For all I know, the rest of his numbers could've disappeared already. I _need_ to see him Mion. You don't understand what kind of pain I'm going through. This isn't some joke you can laugh about and forget; this is serious, this is reality. A is in serious trouble right now, and I won't sleep until I see him, do I make myself clear?! "

Z stopped dead in her tracks. " You don't yell at me. Do I make _myself_ clear?! " She replied with a snarl.

" I'll yell at whoever I want to yell at, Mion! "

" I won't let you! "

" Make me! "

" I will! "

_Slap._

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, " A began to mutter helplessly, scribbling like a maniac on the paper he was currently writing on. He didn't intend this to happen. " I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, please stop. Stop it, stop it. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "

Everything was silent outside, until A could practically feel B's footsteps nearing Z. And just like that, he hit her back.

The girl squeaked, surprised that B actually hit her and remained still.

" You're pathetic, " he spat. " Now get out of here. "

" I hate you so much, " Z replied softly and dared to lay one more punch to B's face before dashing off.

B didn't chase after her, feeling there not to be a point.

" She's got a good arm, I can tell you that, A, " B chuckled, turning his full attention to the door of the young boy. " Sorry that you had to hear that. She's been acting up all day. Guess she just finally snapped on me. "

" I'm so sorry... "

B didn't even hear.

" She says I should just give up, but I won't. You're my best friend A. No one can get in my way of our friendship. Not even my roommate. "

" You should go after her, " A said, just loud enough. " She's probably really sad, B. "

" I'm not leaving. "

" B, I'll be fine. "

" .. Will you? "

" I'll be fine... I promise you. "

" But.. I want to talk to you.. "

" B we can talk another time. I'm not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world to talk. "

" So you're coming out now? "

A hesitated, staring down at his note and smiled through the biggest lie of his life, " yeah. "

" If I go and bring her back, you'll come out? " B wanted to make sure. He didn't want to leave. But if bringing the girl back would bring A out, he would go. He would run and drag her by the hair if he had to.

" That's right. "

" A-alright A. I-I'll be right back! " A could already imagine the smile on B's face. It crushed him. " I'll go get Mion! Wait right there and don't move! "

" I won't, " he called back and dropped the smiley facade once the footsteps of B was no longer nearby. " I won't be moving anytime soon.. "

A stifled back a sob as he wrote in giant bold letters : **Thank You**, and ripped the page from his notebook without a second's hesitation. He taped the little message to his study desk and let it be for the moment.

In the back of his head, he knew he could've written so much more, but for some reason, nothing seemed to fit. There was no words to describe what he was feeling and he couldn't make things up, or else the entire message would've been pointless.

All that was running through his head was the apologies he's written all over the lined-paper. That's it. That's as far as his creative writing got for the moment.

And he kind of regretted it, but found there was no longer a point to regret, as he was going to leave very soon now. So very soon.

Removing the sweater from his body, he hadn't noticed himself to be drenched in sweat already. He stretched the material as much as he could, testing it's strength and found that the sweater was sturdy enough.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, as his vision was blacking out on him. He felt his ears begin to ring and his head never did stop pounding. His heart was thrashing itself against his ribs that it was actually almost a little painful.

But he ignored it.

Bringing the chair that accompanied his study desk over under the ceiling fan, he tied one arm of the sweater to it. Tying the other arm to his neck - slowly - he was almost regretting everything.

" Thank you. Thank you, " he kept saying, testing everything out for the last time, and was about to make a jump for it. But he was hesitating. " _Damn it. _I can't.. I can't do it.. "

" A! A I got Mion! She's here! "

" I'm sorry, " he cried. " I can't do it! "

" A? A! Stop whatever you're doing! "

" I'm so weak! I can't even... ! I can't... ! " Trying to break free of his own suicide attempt, A slipped off the chair that was under his feet and actually plummeted to his death.

Hanging there.

It was a surprise such a thing worked.

A was so certain the knots were tied loosely.

Yet there he was. No longer breathing. No longer moving.

" A! A! Hey! What's wrong?! Mion call for Roger! A! "

" Roger! " She screamed and ran down the halls.

She was crying too. Just as B was.

Pounding his fists to A's door, he continued to call for the lost boy, " A! Listen to me! A! "

'I'm sorry', was all A could ever express in words without an actual resolution. That was all he could say in his dying message.

So to those who read the note, like B, when Roger finally got the door unlocked, he was confused. There was so much more A was feeling. There was so much more than apologies. He must've been angry. He must've been so scared.

There was so much more to A than a weak-willed boy.

" All the time in the world _my ass_. "

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, it was kind of meant to be. Kind of like A's final words and whatever, so I had to keep them brief and simple. Hope that wasn't too bad and that you guys still liked it either way. **

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently, and stay tuned! The next chapter will hopefully won't take as long as this one, and will be a lot better. [hopefully.] :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	14. No Longer Human

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Thirteen: No Longer Human**

* * *

Mion was left to pout to herself after the little argument between her and B. She stroked her reddened cheek as gently as she could, afraid of it bruising for being handled too roughly at this time.

He didn't even slap her that hard, which was what pissed Mion off all the more.

She was gritting her teeth as she hissed to no one but herself, " the bastard has no right to be hitting girls. What's up with him any way? I was just trying to help. "

She wasn't intending for B to get angry at her, nor was she planning to have hit him. It wasn't apart of anything she had in mind, but there was nothing else she could've done at the moment either. She was just as stressed as B was and didn't deserve to be yelled at in such a fashion for trying to calm the other down with her "words of wisdom".

A was going to fine.

Was that so hard to understand?

As A was weak, he wasn't stupid. He would eventually have seen his ways and apologize, and everything would've gotten back to normal.

But with B pursuing him like that is adding more pressure to A.

Does he not see that?

" Maybe I should've clarified what I meant, " was what she muttered next with an all-body sigh. Letting her hand fall to her side, she just sat in silence with herself.

There was nothing more to think about. So nothing swam in her mind as it did normally. Her mind was blank. Staring aimlessly at the wall across from her, she wasn't sure what to do anymore. Whether or not to tell B what she meant or just leave it up to him to make matters worse, and tell him to his face that she told him so.

She wasn't sure what to think, so she thought of nothing.

Everything was going great for her, thinking of nothing in general until someone busted through her door, snapping her back to reality. When she turned to see who the idiot who scared her was, she should've guessed it to be B. No one else would've done such a thing, but because this room was also his, he could do whatever he wanted.

There was something so different about him though.

He was smiling. His eyes were alive once more.

Showing off a toothy grin, he gestured for Mion to come forward, " come, come! " He exclaimed so excitedly. " A said he's going to come out, and wants you to be there when it happens. "

She felt a little honored but shook her head, " tell him 'thanks', but I'm not going. "

To this, B's face fell quite drastically.

" _Come on_, " he whined and went as far as to pull Mion by the arm off the bed and into the hallway. She was struggling and with her other arm held on to the door frame. " Mion stop this nonsense! "

Did he not understand that she was still angry at him for hitting her?

She may have hit him twice, but he's a boy, he could take the punches.

Mion wasn't one with the greatest pain tolerance, so her being slapped was like a gunshot to the head. It was painful, but a quick sort of pain; leaving only numbness for the victim.

She was angry either way, and would much rather not see the person who practically caused such a fight.

" I don't want to go! "

" Come on! You're acting worse than a child, Mion! Just get your ass over to A's door. You don't even have to say anything, just be there! "

" Can't you just lie and _pretend_ that I'm there? "

" I would never lie to A, " he snapped, and with one last tug, managed to pull the girl free from the door frame. She struggled a little bit more, trying to break loose of his tightening grip, but found it even more painful doing so, and gave up on the spot. " Thank you, " he said with a small smile and a pat on her head with his free hand. " This means a lot to me, Mion. "

" Yeah, yeah, " she replied, rolling her eyes. " I get it, it's A. A's your best friend, yeah, yeah, I haven't heard that one in the last fifteen minutes. "

His smile grew, " thank you. "

" Okay I get it. "

With arms, practically linked to one another, they managed to get to A's door without another argument. B had a cute little hop to his walking to how happy he was.

How happy he was to hear that A was coming out of the dark. How happy he was to know that A's "numbers" have yet to vanish, like he claimed them to be. He was so happy.

But when B knocked on little A's door, you could hear a faint sobbing coming from the other side.

B looked panicked once more and started to knock a little more frantically, with a shaky smile, " hey! A! I brought Mion! "

" I'm sorry! I can't do it! " Was the cry of A.

" A? A! Stop whatever you're doing in there! " He was shouting now. All the life that was there a couple of seconds ago, was gone. They almost took on the appearance of glazed eyes, searching so desperately for an opening, for a way to get in through the door. The older boy even went as far as to begin to slam his body into the door. " A! A! "

" I'm so weak! I can't even... ! I can't.. ! "

" A! A! Stop it! Mion get Roger! "

Mion nodded and dashed off without a word.

She was crying just as B was beginning too. They knew too well what was going on in the room. It was all too obvious.

Before leaving, she could faintly feel any life in the room. It was all so dead silent.

Was there _even_ life in the room anymore?

Mion luckily actually bumped into the elderly man already heading upstairs from all the commotion and complaints of the other orphans. In his hands was a bucket-load of keys, and he was calmly walking up the steps, despite Mion's desperate cries too pick up the pace.

He shook her off and continued to walk the pace he so desired.

When the two arrived, B was still slamming himself to the door, crying out loudly, " A! A! Listen to me, buddy! Listen to me! Tell me you're okay! Tell me you're okay! "

Roger pushed B along, and used one of his many keys to open the door. When the door revealed it's contents, he, B and even Mion stood awestruck, afraid of the scene before them.

" Dear God. Please. No.. No... " It was B. " Stop... Stop... His numbers, they're gone... They're gone.. "

Roger pushed Mion along, directing her back to her room without words. And luckily for him, during this grim hour, he didn't have to raise his voice, for Mion complied and disappeared as fast she came. Afraid of the sight of the hanging boy, A; who knew no harm and no judgement. The little boy, A, who welcomed everyone with open arms and a smiling, warm face, was no longer around.

His eyes were closed, shut tightly forever. Mion hated the fact she was never going to see those ocean blues anymore. She quite enjoyed their brilliance despite what was becoming of them.

His reading glasses were happily, unharmed, but there was no more use to them, for their owner will never be able to read another textbook again.

Mion was scared of the idea of everything being her fault. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut without noting B on anything, knowing for a fact that he had every right to be there.

But Mion had none. So it was okay for her to just leave and grieve without knowing exactly why.

She cried silently as first, but then after a while, big, disgusting sobs escaped her throat, and she couldn't stop them anymore. She just left everything out, forgetting that there are other orphans in the building who could hear her.

She didn't care anymore. They could make fun of her. It didn't matter anymore.

A was gone. And it could very much be her fault.

She was scared. She was scared it was because she didn't intend it to happen. She didn't predict this kind of future for the tiny boy and never wished for such an ending either. She just wanted him to snap out of it and be happy again. Be the happy little boy she grew so fond of, so quickly. Mion wanted to care for the boy, like he was a younger brother; she wanted to love him as much as B did, but couldn't because... Of L.

Yes, that's it.

Her gross sobbing stopped and a glare did she make, replace the glistening tears.

It was all L's fault. L destroyed A.

Her tears of sorrow became of pure hatred and fury.

She wasn't that great of friends with A, but the memories of his smiles remained vivid in her mind. It angered her, how much one little boy could do to her, and she barely even spoke to the kid, afraid of actually becoming as attached as B.

Mion wanted to slam her fists to the wall and scream. She wanted to scream but dared not to.

What about B? How was he taking everything?

He really did think of A as his little brother.

She waited for him. She waited for B to return with a flushed face and irritated eyes. She waited and waited, stifling back a sob here and there.

She needed to be strong for B to comfort him. She had to be there. She had to..

But when B came back, he looked more than depressed. Just as A's will was, he was destroyed from head-to-toe. There literally was no more life in his eyes, and he looked sort of dazed. He looked so lost and confused, examining the room as if he had no clue where he was. He didn't say a word, and his skin actually looked a lot more paler than normal.

His poor red eyes, looked far more than irritated. He was scanning Mion on the bed and stared so intensely at the air above her, like he's done so many times before. He was staring and staring, until he just lost his cool once more and fell to the floor, sobbing.

" Not you too.. " He whispered to Mion, as she tried to tend to him. " I don't.. I don't... "

" Shh, " she hushed the hiccuping boy and helped him up on his feet. She led him to his bed and had him lie down for the time-being. Some part of her wanted B to just sleep away the troubles for the night, but then the other side of her knew that probably would've been the worst idea yet. It would be nice of him to be happy for a little while, but then that while will only be limited and he'd awake the next morning to the nightmare he was so desperately trying to evade. " Just breathe, B. "

He tried to inhale, but he choked on his own saliva, bringing even more discomfort to his drumming head.

" Breathe, " she said again soothingly, and with hesitant little movements, stroked his disheveled hair down. " Breathe, " she repeated. Mion sort of wished she had cleaned herself up before he came because two people crying looked a little funny in her eyes.

The elder boy soothed himself of his hiccuping breaths, just enough so he could tell her, " don't leave, " in a low whimper. " This isn't fair. "

" I won't leave. I'm not going anywhere, " she replied with a reassuring smile. She felt so happy, hearing those words and even blushed along the way too. " I know it's unfair, but this.. This is how life is.. " Her five second of happiness disappeared just like that. Frowning, she was, as she added on, " Life is just unfair sometimes. And we can't do much to stop what life brings us, and... "

" A didn't deserve any of this. "

" I know. "

" And L is just casually going to replace him. While I was with Roger, he called L about the news of A, and he didn't seem sad at all. Roger.. He gave me the phone to talk to him, as L requested, and L just told me that I was next in-line. That I was just the replacement to A and that he never did believe in him. The _bastard_. He told me I was the better choice and he would be expecting even greater things from me. "

" I see... "

B was silent as he thought over what he was about to say next. With a small, dead, smile, he said, " I'll give him something to be proud of. "

B jumped off his bed and pulled out from under Mion's bed, her suitcase. He emptied it of it's contents and replaced it with some of his own.

" I'm leaving, " was all the boy had to say to send Mion on her knees.

" B, think more rationally about this decision you're about to make. You'll die out there without anyone supporting you, I hope you know. You don't have a job, and one is going to hire an orphan who didn't graduate Wammy's; the fact that you went doesn't count, because you'd be there in their office, asking for work. Those people will just assume you were too stupid to finish the schooling. How is that going to make L proud? "

" Because L is the greatest detective. "

" So what? "

" And I will be.. The greatest criminal.. "

" .. B, you can't be serious. Earth to B! Come in, B! Can you hear me? "

" Hearing you loud and clear, Mion. For once, I understand. "

" You're being stupid, that's what you're doing. Drop the suitcase! "

He ignored the girl and just stood with the case barely half full, leaving it to hang open, and almost spill his clothes to the floor. B looked around the room to see if he wanted to bring anything more to his journey of crime. Evading Mion's attempts to pull the case from B's hands, in the end, the boy shrugged and decided that his clothes would be enough. There was nothing else worth taking that wouldn't bring bad memories of the dreaded orphanage Wammy's, so he'll just be leaving now.

Even though it was barely even the afternoon, he was still going. With or without Roger's permission.

L wants something to be proud of, B will give him something to be proud of. He'll make a case that not even L could solve. He wants L to feel the pressure and feel weak and small compared to his "successor".

He'll make him pay through shame for what he's done to A.

" Listen to me when I'm talking to you! " Mion held B's shoulders tightly and shook him.

" I'm sorry. "

" You better be! Put the case down and let's talk about this. I know you have a lot on your mind, and you're still a little bit in shock over what happened today, as I am, but we have to be smart about this. "

" No. I'm sorry. "

" I get it, apology accepted. "

" I'm sorry, " he said again, and raised the suitcase high in the air. With one blow to the head, Mion was out like a light. " You're coming down with me, " he whispered in her ear, and hauled her on his back, as if she were a sack of potatoes.

B was loosing it. He was going out of control. Everything was going by too fast for him to actually comprehend what he was doing.

But he was sure about this decision. He was sure. He was ready to loose his mind for A's final revenge. He was ready to loose everything for A's sake, and bring L down.

Mion was just coming along for the ride, because she is partly responsible for A's suicide.

B's eyes shone with a strange light, and from the looks of it - he was no longer human.

* * *

**Aha! I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter done before school started. It'd be pain if I had to write this in between homework or sorting out my school supplies and whatnot. School is just around the corner, but I'll try and keep updating as often as I can. C:**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, favorites and follows. It all means a lot to me. Thank you so much!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one, which will hopefully, be out soon!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	15. For Him

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Fourteen: For Him**

* * *

The sun came up like any other day and found it's way into Mion's eyes. She awoke with a start and practically rolled off the stiff mattress of a bed that smelled musty and old.

Her head was pounding quite fiercely and her stomach rumbled and growled. She held her head, as she sat up and looked around her new surroundings to see the typical sight of a rundown room. She was a little disgusted to the cobwebs lurking in the corners and the dust particles that just floated right above her head and the rest of the air around her.

Where was she, exactly?

She tried hard to think of what happened before this. She thought and thought, trying her best not to put too much strain on her aching brain, and remembered A's death. His suicide, how it left B broken and shattered. With nothing else to do, he thought of a way to get back at L and create a case that not even the great detective could solve. As L was a detective, a hero in his ways, B thought for this time and place to be a criminal, as best-suited.

" What does he plan on doing? " She asked herself.

Not only did she remember B's words, but she finally remembered the suitcase knocking her out. He hit her. _Again_.

" When I get my hands on him.. ! "

And as if it were sheer coincidence, said boy entered the room without knocking. In his hands, he carried a small little white bottle with a label of small print, that Mion could not make out with her distance. This little bottle rattled as he walked - capsules.

The door was creaky, which brought sudden chills up the girl's spine, as she hates the sound of creaky doors. Even floorboards that creaked put her on the edge; especially when she's trying to sneak around, such things could blow her cover and ruin everything. Not to mention at night, how they seemed to creek on their own through the help of wind, scared her a little. ( It never did before, but starting today, it is. After practically being kidnapped by B, and thrown into a random house such as this one, could scare anyone. )

" Here, " he said nonchalantly and tossed the bottle in Mion's direction. " It's for your headache, " he said, pointing to his own head, with a tiny smile. " How are you feeling any way? "

" Terrible, " she replied with a huff. " You could've killed me, B, do you know that? You have to be more careful with these things. A simple, " hey, let's get out of here, " would have been sufficient. "

The boy sat on the foot of the bed with his knees tucked in his chest and red eyes downcast. He looked so bare in emotions and laughter. The livelihood that once was there, gone, once more.

What was wrong with the way he was smiling now?

" Sorry, Mion. In all honesty, I was actually scared that I killed you. It didn't appear as though you were going to wake up anytime soon, and that scared me. "

Mion rolled her eyes, and punched the boy's arm playfully, " hey, hey, look I'm alright, okay? " She said with a tiny grin. He didn't look at her, but he nodded any way. " I'm starving, B. Is there anything to eat? "

He shook his head, " just jam for me. Take the pill without food. It'll be okay. "

" Without water too? " She rose an eyebrow to which B nodded and stood, to dust himself off, of the dust particles collecting themselves to B's clothing. Mion eyed B carefully, watching as little changes to the boy distanced their relationship more and more. His back was curled, as if there was some sort of weight on his shoulders to which he couldn't lift his back up anymore; there looked to be bags actually forming under his eyes, and that struck fear into Mion's heart. " What about you? " She asked with a tilt of her head, pretending to read the fine print of the bottle. " Are _you_ okay? "

" I'm fine. "

" What's next on the agenda then? "

He played with his toes, as he was barefoot, and simply shrugged his shoulders.

Mion would've liked to give B a good punch to the face for being this way all of a sudden, but restrained herself knowing how hurt he was. He was fragile at the moment and he needed Mion to stay strong.

Why else would he give her the pills?

He needed her.

" Fine, " she sighed, taking a single pill from the bottle and plopping it into her mouth. She prepared for a dry swallow and was actually a little nervous. " Where are we then? "

" They say the residents of this house never meant to leave, and yet they disappeared without a trace. Where we are, is a simple home abandoned by it's people and said to be haunted by the neighborhood. "

Mion choked a little and coughed. Patting her chest, she felt B's hand rub her back.

" Thanks. "

" No problem. "

" Such a scary story for a house so friendly-looking, " Mion admitted to B, taking another look around the master bedroom, she guessed. She got off the bed to sneeze and stretch. " I'm guessing you've already took a tour of the house? "

" Yes. "

" Where's the bathroom? "

" Down the hall, " he pointed and Mion left without another word. Not like B needed a good-bye from her; they were going to be staying with each other for as long as he wished it to be. They could stay together for days or weeks, months even, and years if that was the case. " And she seems fine with staying with me, so it's no problem, indeed, " he grinned to himself with wide eyes.

Nineteen, it said.

If anything, other than A's revenge, B wanted Mion's lifespan to increase dramatically through the time they're spending together. Maybe through this, he'll be changing fate and save her.

He wanted to save her. Something he failed to do with A. But not again - he _will_ save her!

But what he, himself, failed to notice, or rather - dared not to think of - is that he'll be either saving her from said fate, or sealing it with a kiss.

B went down the hall in search of the bathroom Mion was currently using and stayed nearby. He couldn't afford to loose track of her now, and stared intently at the doorknob that would twist and turn, as a way to show that whoever was inside, is now out.

" She sure does take long, " he grumbled quietly, actually having to take a seat to wait for the girl, who's shadow hasn't moved an inch from under the door.

Mion didn't move because she was grieving of the fact that no water came from the faucet when she turned the tap. Expecting the welcoming warmth of hot water, she received nothing of the sort. The toilet didn't even flush.

' _This is so gross, _' she shuddered in thought, still trying to desperately turn the water on. ' _So.. Gross.. ! _'

" B-B? "

" ... Yeah? "

" Why isn't there any water? " She tried her best not to whimper.

" Mion. We're in an abandoned house. Why in the hell would there be water? "

" But.. But what about showers? "

" There's not even shampoo. I didn't bring anything of the sort, Mion. "

" How are we going to live?! "

The boy hesitated to say the next part. So he mumbled it, " I have a great idea, that's why.. "

But Mion couldn't catch it, as she tried her best to find something to clean herself up, but found none and gave up quite easily. She opened the door in defeat and failed to notice B jump up on his feet to walk alongside her, with a hunched back.

" You didn't even flush, " B tried to joke, but his tone was far from joking, and was rather serious, so Mion didn't even smile to it. She didn't flush in embarrassment as she did nor did she retort some sort of reply to defend herself. She was just as limp as his voice was. " Are you hungry? "

She shook her head.

" What's wrong? Does your head still hurt? "

" No, the pain is gone, actually. It's just that.. "

" That.. ? "

" The shock that you practically kidnapped me is coming back. The shock, the fear, the anger. Everything. All at once. I just feel a little bit overwhelmed. "

" Yeah? "

" Yeah. "

" Guess that means I can't tell you my marvelous plan until later. I'll start looking today though. "

Mion blinked and turned an eye of suspicion to B as they both traveled down the stairs and entered the living room. The furniture of this room was hidden with a plastic covering, just collecting dust over the past, who-knows how many years.

The two sat down together on the couch as B suggested they do for the time-being and remained quiet for the rest of the time.

Mion was a little antsy and wanted to know what he meant. He was going to be a criminal - a great one - at that, so whatever he's going to do will be terrible. It'll be so horrible that it'd be out-of-character for the kind boy she once knew.

But that those days of their smiles is all but gone. Evaporated in her memories that are actually failing her, being such fuzzy ones.

Stealing old lady's purses and robbing banks is no mystery, let alone a worthy enough criminal act.

There's rape, but B isn't the type.

Is he?

She stared at him who ignored in return and shook her head to the thought. He wasn't like that, not at all.

" Did you know... " He piped in, breaking Mion's train of thought.

" Hm? "

He smiled bitterly, " I don't even think A knows it himself, but.. His parents died. "

" Yeah.. ? He's an orphan.. ? " She didn't get it at all.

What was he trying to say?

" But the thing is, they died by _his_ hands. "

" ... _What? _"

" I heard him talking in his sleep this one time when we were younger. He was mumbling about his parents and why couldn't they just be happy. The face he made as he slept was something I never thought I'd see. He was so angry. " The boy reached for the air in front of him. " He suffocated them. "

" How? He was a kid at the time! "

He shook his head, " even I don't know that much. "

" Why are you telling me this?! " She was practically shouting now. Her whole body trembled and she was so tempted to just cover her ears and pretend she heard nothing.

A wasn't the type. He would never do such a thing.

And now that he's dead and gone, A probably kept that a secret, a secret because he, himself, didn't want to remember it. Erase it from his past and pretend it wasn't him who did it. He wanted to live a normal life in Wammy's for a reason.

To think he took lives out of frustration. Out of fear. He was blind with a cracking sanity.

" They're still looking for the killer. I'm.. I'm going to.. Murder some people, Mion. Just to keep the blame and evidence from A. I'll even take on the burden of his murdered parents as mine. They were my first victims Mion. I killed them. "

" B, stop it. "

" And I'll kill _you_, if you leave. "

He was finally looking at her.

Mion stopped to stare back. It was an intense stare that he had on the girl, but she dared not to break it, afraid of that being the proof that she has given up. That she was weak to his eyes.

So, instead, she nodded, " I wasn't planning to leave anytime soon. "

" .. Good.. I need an accomplice.. "

Mion took that little slot of opportunity to turn away from him, and sigh, " so what's going to happen from here on out? "

" We're going to do some traveling. "

" I like to travel, " she said, trying to sound hopeful. Trying to make this strange situation alright. She tried her best to smile and keep B's strained one in tact as well. " Where are we going? "

" Los Angeles. "

" America? "

" You got it. A was from America and so were his parents. It'd make sense to continue the murdering over there, wouldn't it? "

" I guess so. "

For him she was doing all this. It was all for the sake of B.

" But first I need you to go back to Wammy's. "

" Why would I do that? "

" To get some money off of Roger, " he grinned, then shrugged, " we need to get the plane tickets _somehow_. "

" So are you telling me that we didn't need to take refuge here, when we were going back any way? " She had her eyes narrowed on B, who's grin only widened as he nodded. " You really like to piss me off, don't you? "

" Sure do. "

For him. It was all - for him.

* * *

**Isn't it ironic that "chapter 13" is the exact same chapter B looses his head? XD**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	16. Insanity

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Insanity  
**

* * *

" Wait, we're going back to Wammy's, aren't we? " Asked Mion as hopeful as can be. She was in need of a nice shower, but B, being stubborn, barely moved an inch on the couch since their last conversation.

He claimed to be thinking of a devious plan to deceive Roger into giving them some money. Or if deceiving didn't work, then stealing it is (; he was going to be a criminal any way ).

But sitting like that? Is that even possible?

The boy had a thumb pressed roughly against his lower lip, obviously already annoyed with Mion's little whines and cries too. He curled himself up more tightly in _his_ attempts of escaping Mion's voice.

Mion sighed upon seeing such a sight and wandered about the house a little more. She may have been doing this for the last thirty minutes, but she has yet to investigate the nooks and crannies of the old place. She was actually keeping those secretive places untouched for the sole purpose of B ignoring her once again. Doing this gave her something to do while B sat there like the idiot he was.

She ventured through the courtyard out in the back, and the little porch in the front. Both back and front were adorned with tall hedges bearing various little budding flowers of colors unimaginable. It was sort of a magical little place and it brought ease to Mion's shaking hands; as she was still suffering from the shock of being anywhere but Wammy's.

She went through the kitchen in search of some food, but like B had said, only sweet jars of jam were available in the cupboards and the fridge was as bare as the house. She eyed the fridge and ran a single finger along the rim, checking for dust or even rust.

Not a single speck.

" Strange. Upstairs is filled. Oh well, " she just shrugged and continued onwards into the bedrooms.

Master bedroom was where she woke up to, so she didn't mind skipping that room and went straight to the other two tiny bedrooms. They appeared to be rooms for children. Both looked as though they belonged to little boys, seeing the train tracks run along the carpeted flooring of one room, and the other having just a natural boyish-atmosphere, with the posters of athletic stars and whatnot.

Mion bothered not to enter their rooms, feeling as though it'd be a waste of time doing so, and just continued to run her hand along the walls of the hallway.

There was an extra bedroom where Mion assumed the guests would sleep, like family members visiting from far, or just simple little friends of the children.

She didn't step into the room, but rather stuck her head in just to take a simple little look around. There wasn't much to say about the room, but it holding a nicer atmosphere than the rest of the house. The air inside felt a lot lighter and easier to breathe. Mion's heart didn't race when she approached this particular room, which was a relief, because her heart has been pounding since awaking.

The room was rather bare with a dull white wallpaper and white carpeting. It was a surprise the white carpet wasn't dirty or stained in any way. The children of the house were obviously either not allowed to step foot inside this room, or simply are responsible enough to not dirty the carpets, that belonged not to them, but their parents. The walls were empty of any sort of decorative image or portrait, and the bed was made nicely, set in place; as though it were expecting a late arrival. The lamp side table beside the single-bed, had yet collected any dust, but looked to be at the brink of doing so. The closet was cracked open slightly, and Mion was able, from her distance, to peer through that little opening, to see a tiny, invisible door.

" How convenient. Is that supposed to be an extra space for clothes, or something? " She asked herself and actually approached the closet's sliding doors. With enough force, she pulled the closest door to reveal the smaller door with a better lighting. There was a little doorknob to this door. " This would've made the best hiding place if those kids played Hide 'N' Seek. _I _would even hide in here. "

She opened the door and noticed no room, but an enclosed space; as though it were like a little box with a door. She was able to tell roughly, that either a child or a preteen could fit. If it were someone like her who had to squeeze in, it would be a rather tight fit, and Mion highly doubted herself she'd be able to retain such a position for an entire Hide 'N' Seek game, consisting of more than two people.

But she squeezed through any way, actually curious, and had nothing better in mind to pass the time.

" Not comfortable at all. "

Though just as she was about to escape the little "room", the entire place just started to drop down slowly. Almost like an elevator.

Mion panicked for a little bit, but didn't jump out, afraid of hitting her head, or scraping herself along the concrete walls. As this little elevator continued downwards, the opening - the door - grew farther in distance and reach - heck - Mion couldn't even see it anymore, remembering the top of this little box was also closed off.

" This sucks! " She exclaimed, and practically kissed the floor when another opening was found. She jumped out and thanked the ground for being there, as cold as it may have been.

She turned to look at the elevator with disgust and was surprised to see it already rising back up.

" It moves with a load? "

Mion looked around to where she could've been, not recognizing the place whatsoever. However; she had the clearest of ideas that where she was, was known as the basement, hiding under the house. _Also_ known as the room in the kitchen, that was closed off with a lock.

" Guess I'll have to take the stairs to leave the basement, 'cause the elevator won't be coming down anytime soon, I don't think, " she sighed. Mion wasn't known to talk to herself all too much out loud, but rather in her head; the silence of the room scared her slightly and brought a strange buzzing noise to her ears. It was uncomfortable, so she spoke as loud as she could, hoping B could hear, so that'd he come down with her and they're venture together, or finally leave and go back to Wammy's. " I can't even see anything down here. Where are the lights? Near the stairs? Damn it, I can't see! "

Mion would trip over her own feet at times and others, little pieces of old memorable treasures from the family that once lived there. Things such as the younger boy's bicycle was something she almost found herself face-first too.

But even after a little, Mion grew frustrated of the lack of light and went even as far as to run her hand along the walls for a switch.

There was nothing for a little bit, but when she did, she actually wished she didn't.

The basement was a mess with a heck of a foul smell too all of a sudden.

She looked around for a little bit and was caught off-guard to the sight - to the source of the foul smell. Mion covered her mouth and almost blinded herself with tears she never called upon.

The family, all bundled up in a corner. Crushed and beaten. Nailed to the wall. Festering flesh.

" _What.. Happened?!_ "

" I'd hope you didn't see this, " was the reply of a boy, she once knew so well. His voice was coming from behind her, and from behind her, he covered her eyes and pulled her close, into a tight embrace. " I had to, " he whispered into her ear.

Mion was shaking and crying. She tried to sob, but no such sound came from her, but little hiccups.

" It's just scary story, Mion. Nothing more, okay? "

She couldn't agree to this.

B was practically admitting the crime of murdering innocent people.

It was a family. With children barely learning of the world. The cruelty of reality.

" Okay? " He asked again, pressing himself closer to her. " Okay, Mion? "

" I-I... Can't... "

" Mion.. ? You aren't going to leave me, right? "

" B-B... "

" You aren't leaving. "

" I-I.. ! "

" I'm so sorry, " he whispered solemnly. " I'm so sorry, Mion. " He was holding on to her with all his might, practically suffocating Mion in his arms. " Forgive me, Mion. I'm so sorry. "

And with that, Mion was gagged the very next second and thrown against the wall. Her head hit the wall pretty bad that once again, she was out of sight. Unconscious, barely bleeding on the floor.

B smiled sickly sweet and dragged Mion's body by her feet to a farther corner than the rotting family, and tied her up with spare rope he had found earlier in the basement. He made sure the restraints on her were tight enough so that she wouldn't be able to escape, even with her stubborn resistance. And he left the gag in place of her mouth so that she wouldn't blow their cover of people, other than the once existing family, were inhabitant of the tiny house.

" Mion, I'm off to see Roger, " he sang. " I'll be back real soon and we'll go to America, alright? Just stay put. No, Mion, I'm not taking you. You're not that good at being sneaky like I am, Mion. I'll be back, " he grinned, walking up the stairs. Every-so often would turn to Mion's discarded body in the corner and place a fake little frown on his face. " No, no, I won't leave you here by yourself, are you crazy? You promise not to leave me either? Well, how sweet of you, " he shut the door, letting the dark devour the basement once more.

The dark devoured Mion and entrapped her.

Just as B's insanity took over him. How he didn't put up a fight either was almost as sad to see then anything more. The boy who was once so strong, let something as weak as insanity through trauma take him without a fight.

But here's to insanity. A drink for being insane.

* * *

**[ I never knew what those little elevator things were called. Does anyone know? XD Just so I know for the future? ] **

**There was barely any dialogue in this chapter. I hope that's okay. :'D  
**

**Any way! So here is chapter fifteen, thank you all for being so patient with me. I would've updated a little bit sooner, but I've been actually pretty busy since school started. Now that it's the weekend, I'll be free for the time-being and I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as humanly possible. But thank you all again for all the kind reviews and waiting.  
**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one coming soon! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	17. Hide 'N' Seek

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hide 'N' Seek**

* * *

B came back during the setting sun. On his back, he carried a duffel-bag, full of paper-bills galore. He was successful in retrieving the money he sought for from Roger, and thankfully enough, without harming anyone in the process. Humming to himself, a rather cheerful tune, he bothered not to unlock the door with the spare key he found in the hedges, but using an open window from the backyard. Doing so gave him a more "criminal-like" appearance, and he needed to practice his secretive entrances, so he thought, ' _why the hell not? _'

He dropped the bag on his way in and left it as it was, eager to return to Mion's side. It was about hay-time she be getting up, so might as well start ordering the plane tickets. B wanted to get to L.A., as soon as he could. The faster the better.

" Mion, are you awake? " He sang to the darkness below. Stepping down the creaky staircase, he made his merry way to the light-switch, in search of Mion's discarded body, as he had actually forgotten where she lay. And seeing as she was being as stubborn as always, she made no effort to help B, which made things all the more worse. " Mion? " He switched the lights on, to see Mion glaring daggers at the boy. He was startled at first to such eyes, but found them welcoming within seconds. " I'm feeling welcomed already, " he said with a low voice. A smile curling his lips, to which Mion actually almost lost herself too.

She said nothing.

B knelt down, eye-level to Mion and removed the gag with so much force, she choked on the coagulating saliva she couldn't swallow for those lonely hours with a rotting family.

" Say something Mion. "

" ... " She glared and glared, but said nothing to him. Letting the excess saliva dribble down to her chin. B wiped said saliva and _licked it_ off his finger. " Holy shit, B! That's gross! " She exclaimed.

His smile grew; just what he wanted. Right in his palm, she'll always dance to the music he chooses.

She noticed what she had done and turned away from him. From behind the scenes she was trying to get her wrists loose of the tightened ropes, bounding her here. They left a very nasty, red ring, and if she could, she would've been hissing her way through the escape; but she bit her lower lip instead, hoping B didn't get the picture at all.

Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, B didn't care, as he held Mion's jaw and forced her to look him in the eye.

" There's my Mion, " his breath fanned her face. " Guess who'll be going to America soon. "

" Hopefully... _Only you_, " she spat. Her courage was draining faster and faster by the second, but she couldn't help but waste it for these last little moments. If she were to die, no one could tell her she didn't try her best. No one would say she didn't talk back to the murderer before her, and no one will especially that she ever succumbed to such a thing. " You're going alone, B. No way in _hell _will I go with you. "

" Oh, but why, Mion? " He pouted. " I thought you liked me? "

" You need help. "

" But _you're_ helping me. "

" In what way?! " She cried. B let her go by this point, amused, already. " You're still going to go through with killing people, aren't you?! "

" Aren't you smart. Why were you last, Mion? "

" _Shut up! _I'm not going! "

" You're going. "

" _Fuck. You. _"

B had nothing to say to this. He stared at her. At her icy blue eyes that used to express the need to feel someone's warmth. Now, these icy blues are expressing _fear_. They are expressing the last bit of strength she had in her. The last little bit before she collapses in her own desperation to escape. Before she too - might go insane.

It was all too much for a girl as weak as she, were B's thoughts. He thought Mion was weak. She was weak enough to go as far as defy him without thought, then to think things through before uttering a breathy cry.

She wouldn't be of much help to B if all she was going to do was keep B from doing what he was now destined.

Mion was panting as B stared at her lifespan.

Ticking. Ticking.

They were ticking, as A's did not too long ago.

This struck fear into B's own heart.

He despised the ticking. If B could stop everyone's lifespan from ticking, he would give anything to do it.

Why do you think B murdered a family who've done nothing to him? Why do you think he killed such a happy family for no reason?

But he couldn't stand the ticking. It had to be stopped.

" I've never heard you say such crude things, Mion. "

" Obviously you don't know me, " she replied almost instantly. " Obviously you need to start listening to me more. "

" Hey, Mion? " He asked her so innocently. Mion was a little surprised to the tone and she looked up at him. He was finally sitting cross-legged across from her, and he looked up at her with eyes that almost got Mion bawling. They were full. " I'm sorry. "

Her body went tense.

" I'll start listening to you from now on, alright? "

" .. What? "

" I'll take you back to Wammy's. "

" R-really?! "

" But, I want to play one last game with you, " he smiled so innocently. " If you win, we go back, and pretend nothing happened. If anything, I'll just take all the blame for what's happened; as it was my fault in the beginning. You can also be the "witness" to the incident and have me punished. Whatever you want, Mion. However; if I win, we both go to America and bring L to his knees. Deal? "

The deal didn't even sound harmful, so Mion nodded without actually thinking through anything. She didn't even finish digesting the possibility of herself loosing, not knowing of the game before agreeing.

But wow, did B's smile grow tenfold that day. He undid the ropes around Mion's body, and she was already on the move of rubbing her wrists, soothing her sensitive skin of the burns.

If only Mion knew of the deal she just made with B. Either way, win or lose, B was going to force Mion into that plane with him. There was no possible way to win his game with only two people any way.

Mion agreed to be B's lab rat for the time-being. B wanted to test a person's fear. How far they would go to keep themselves from dying.

Would they fight? Would they cry for help? Would they kiss-up to the murderer?

Mion was the test subject, as she was very much human. Though every reaction would be different depending on the person, and while B knew that, everyone's reaction is partially the same any way.

B covered his eyes and began to count, " one... Two... Three... Hurry up and hide, Mion. Once I get to twenty, I'll be out to find you. Four... Five... "

' _Hide ' N' Seek? _' Mion practically exclaimed in thought, and was up on her feet in a matter of seconds. With careful steps, she made her way around the boy and ran for the stairs.

Once she left the basement in search of a hiding place, the terrible image of the family returned with a bang. Her head started to hurt and she felt light-headed. Staggering and bumping into the wall as though she were drunk.

She felt the back of her head, where the terrible pounding was coming from, and was scared, realizing how sticky her hair was. When she pulled back her hand, she noticed how it was covered in the dried blood from her hair, and a bit of blood that still smelled fresh.

Her stomach churned but she kept walking through the house, and went for the laundry room.

" Ten... Eleven... " His voice was still heard from way up where Mion was, and he was counting even slower than before. As though he knew of Mion's difficulty to keep herself from falling.

" I wasn't feeling like this a few seconds of ago, " she hissed under her breath and let a few stray tears roll down her cheeks. She looked around herself finding no place good enough.

The washing machine or even the drying machine were too dangerous of places to hide, and other than those two, there was only a closet left to hide in.

" Fourteen... Fifteen... "

And Mion had no time left, she couldn't afford to loose. By loosing meant she'd have to remain by B's side and speculate first-hand, murdering innocent lives. Mion didn't want such a fate for herself. She didn't want her life to end that way, if anything, she would've rather graduated Wammy's like the other orphans back at home.

If she won, that'd be the end. B will go back. He'll go back and return to how he was before A committed suicide. She had to win. Mion was determined to win.

And so, she made the closet her best option.

Opening the door, she noticed the piles and piles of things such as bleach and smelling-softeners. Washing detergents and soaps filled the cupboards, to which Mion used to her advantage. She pushed away a little clearing from the largest tub of washing detergent and climbed up the little space, after closing the door as quietly as possible. She pushed the detergent back in place in front of her, so that it hid her well.

By lowering her breath and limiting her need to move, even her fingers, she camouflaged with the supplies inside the closet well-enough.

" Nineteen... Twenty! " B called out loudly with an evident malicious glint in his eyes. Now that Mion was no longer there to witness him, his innocent little facade disappeared as quickly as she did when the game started. " Here I come, Mion! " He sang with that cutesy tone.

The boy climbed up the stairs and searched of Mion through the kitchen first. He rummaged through the little drawers of silverware and pulled out a large cutting knife, admiring it's gleam in the artificial, fluorescent light. He kept the knife close to his chest and continued his search.

Smiling.

" Come out, come out, wherever you are! " Looking through every little space Mion could possibly fit in, B was unsuccessful in the kitchen. " Mion! "

He went through the laundry room, as it was right beside the kitchen and checked the machines for the missing girl. He eyed the closet and pulled open the door with so much force, that if Mion wasn't keeping herself in tact, she surely would've twitched or made a small little shrill to the slamming door.

B clicked his tongue, seeing no one and closed the door, leaving the room altogether.

" Mion you're very good at hiding. "

He went up the stairs after checking the living room and dining room, and was actually getting quite desperate by this point. Ripping the bedsheets of their place and flipped the bed over to it's side.

" Mion, " he growled. " Where the _hell _are you?! "

He tore every room apart. He checked the bathroom and broke the glass mirror with his fists.

He began to bleed but it didn't even matter anymore.

" You're very good, " he commented, lapping up the metallic red. " That isn't a good sign Mion. "

B went back downstairs to re-search the bottom floor. He ripped every room available to his hands apart as well. Flipping the table over and knocking down the dining chairs. He pushed the couch to the side and forced it open using his knife, allowing all the stuffing to fly out.

" _Mion, if you're hiding outside, you automatically lose!_ " He was singing innocently again. Dragging the blade of his knife on the walls. " Mion, come out, come out, wherever you are. "

Mion's vision was starting to spin uncontrollably, and she almost let out a cry in submission to the pain and the fear. She wanted to hold her head, but dared not to pushed the detergent off her arm to do so. She couldn't loose, she couldn't loose.

This game was getting far too dangerous. She understood B's intentions.

If she lost, she'd be "forever" with him. She'd be killed.

She was getting in the way of B's plans, and so the best way to get rid of her was to kill her off. Sending her back to Wammy's would've been a terrible decision, as she knows B's plans. She'd know of B's whereabouts and could easily slip up and tell Roger or even L for that matter.

He'd be punished for sure if she won.

She had to win. She had to win. She had to escape before it was too late!

But before she could even move an inch, the closet door opened once more, shedding light on Mion's fears. She didn't even look up when B pushed off the washing detergent that hid her so well. She didn't dare look up into his eyes that were no longer as she wished them to be.

" I found you, " he whispered and threw Mion to the ground. He lifted the girl by her hair and smiled, " you can't leave me. "

" _B_, " she whimpered. " _Please don't_... "

" But I won. "

His knife traced the outline of the girl's jaw, and that hushed her quite quickly.

B was happy to this and without another second's thought, ripped a single sleeve from Mion's shirt. He turned her around so that her back was facing him and made a thin little scrape on her shoulder, testing the sensitivity of her skin. With that little scrape, came a thin line of blood. She really was sensitive.

She was screaming, and that made B angry. He pushed Mion's face to the ground and pressed the knife deeper into her skin.

Standing back after finishing, he admired the "B" on Mion's shoulder.

" You can't leave me, " was all he said and disappeared to collect his things. He deducted that a human, awake for the murdering was going to prove difficult and messy, if they were going to squirm as she did. But if they were asleep as the family was before their death, things would be much easier and less noticeable that way.

Drugging them, might be the way to go.

And with Mion, she was left awake, bleeding, crying and with no voice. The adrenaline running through her veins kept her from blacking out. She was left there, in pain and afraid.

But was that it? Was that, and going to America, the punishment of loosing? Was there more? Was he just saving "the best part" for last?

Or was Mion just wrong to begin with?

Mion didn't want to think about it.

But in all honesty, Mion thought it would've been better if she just died.

* * *

**This chapter was such a pain to write, just 'cause I kept getting writer's block at the worst times ever. I rewrote this same chapter over three times already. :'D **

**But hey, it's all good, everything paid off in the end, and I'm really happy with the result. I wanted to add more into B's insanity after that last chapter, and thought this was a good way to do it.  
**

**So, um, yeah! This chapter is finally up and done, and I hope you guys like it as much as I do! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	18. He will Never Find Her

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Seventeen: He will Never Find Her**

* * *

In time, Mion did get up. She had enough of the cold floors, and could no longer stand the numbing feeling in both her arms and legs. She got up to shake them off, but found no will to even do _that_ much. So instead, she staggered, panting and hiccuping her way through the laundry room and into the messy kitchen.

Nothing was like how she remembered it. Leaning just far enough into the next room across, the living room was no longer the way it was either. Nothing. Nothing at all. It broke her heart, to know that the house that once belonged to people, was ruined by the hands of a stranger. And the parents weren't even there to nag the stranger and their kids, for maybe their rough-housing was the cause of the house's current state.

Mion remained put in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards, once last time, and still only found jam, occupying the space.

She played with the sink in hopes of there to be at least _some_ water to drink, as she was parched, and felt she couldn't hold off another moment without something cool running down her throat.

How long has she been in that house?

A day? Or is it already the second?

She was hungry and thirsty, and was in dire need of a good hot shower. She needed to change her clothes and brush her hair. She wanted to brush her teeth and floss, for once. She wanted to leave the bathroom and bump into Roger in the early morning. She wanted to greet the old man, and him giving her a grumbling in return.

She wanted to go back.

Mion never even got to say good-bye to anyone. Though she wasn't the greatest of friends with any, she still felt it to be polite to do so. She didn't want to be attached and be missed all too much, but she didn't want to leave with a bad impression, either.

Everything was just so very confusing to her.

She's been crying so much over the last day or two. And she's never felt weaker.

Mion sighed in her hopeless defeat of water and pulled out a jar of jam. She made a face of disgust before opening the lid, and dipping a finger inside. She licked the goo-covered finger and almost gagged, for the strawberry jam, tasted much sweeter then normal.

But the girl sucked it up, and ate. She was just _that_ hungry.

' _I can leave right now... _' She thought to herself, eying the backdoor. ' _I can leave so quietly that B wouldn't even notice of my disappearance until later. _'

And though she told herself over and over, that she could just leave. She could just pick herself up and _walk _right out, but she didn't budge. She wasn't sure whether it was the fact of getting lost and having to ask strangers for directions to Wammy's, the way she is, or that fact she was afraid of simply leaving. She wasn't sure if she was afraid of leaving with B's noticing her, and catching her. She was afraid of being punished more then she already was for losing their simple child's game of ' Hide 'N' Seek'.

She remained where she was, leaning against the counter and silently slurping the sweet strawberry, contemplating.

Would running now be worth it?

Something inside of her kept saying the punishment would be worth it. That if she ran now, that means she tried. Mion hated the fact of dying without a fight, so she understood this side of herself quite well, yet; the other told her to keep an eye on B. This other side of her wanted nothing more but of B's own well-being. Everything that's been happening now was only a phase of his, and it will bite him back sometime along the road. And when it does, he'll break down again, and Mion would have to be there for him.

Mion didn't want to even consider the pitiful side of herself and was actually going for Plan A, when she heard B's footsteps trotting it's way downstairs to where she was.

" Mion! " The boy sang happily. " I got our plane tickets. We'll be leaving sometime in the afternoon, aren't you excited? "

Not speaking to him resulted in the worst possible scenarios, so she sighed monotonously, " ecstatic. "

" You're eating jam, Mion? I thought you didn't like jam? "

" I do like jam. But on toast. "

" Then why - "

" Because there's nothing to eat in this fucking house, that's why! " She really was loosing herself to B.

How could that pitiful side of herself, _ever_ consider remaining by B's side?

Doing so would've left Mion with no choice but to follow B's influence and become insane as well. If she were to follow him, all she will ever encounter is pain, suffering, death, blood, all in front of her. She'd be traumatized and have no choice but to fall victim to insanity.

" Isn't Mion grumpy today? " He replied with a child's voice. Approaching the girl with a pout on his face, he scanned her quickly, and said, meaning well, " would you like to take a shower before we leave? "

" There's no water. "

" Actually I just have the water shut off. I can quickly turn it back on if you like. Would that make you happier, Mion? Would that help with the mood? "

Mion spared no time to think and nodded.

After this shower, if she can - if it's even possible - she _will _escape B. If it's the last thing she does. She'll escape, get a hold of Wammy's somehow, and report B.

And that's how their story will end.

It was a mistake to consider even rooming with the boy. It was a mistake for trusting him, and it was a mistake for even doubting him, even for a second.

Mion watched as B disappeared in the basement, once more, and returned within seconds.

" I'm done, " he said with a smile. " In the cabinets of the bathroom, there should be some soap and shampoo, if you're wondering. "

" What about my clothes? "

B blinked and scanned her clothing quickly and just shrugged, " rip the other sleeve off or something. I don't know, I'm not a girl, I couldn't care less if people thought _I_ was strange for having a sleeve hanging. "

Mion rolled her eyes and left the jam on the counter to disappear upstairs.

" I'll be down here if you need anything, Mion, " he called after her.

He was acting so casual. Like nothing happened. Like the crazy flair within his eyes never came to be. He looked happy, for sure, but nothing strangely out-of-the-ordinary anymore. Everything was like when she first awoke in the house with B. He was calm and acted as if he wasn't crazy.

Was that a side-affect of being insane? Mood-swings?

Mion locked the bathroom door as quickly as she could possibly manage, and just leaned against the door with a racing heart. She was panting again and sweating just a little bit. ( Mion wasn't taking any chances that B might just _walk_ _in_ the bathroom while she's busy. )

Lifting her head, just by a bit, she was able to see herself in the mirror.

And to say the least, she no longer looked like Mion Zala.

She tried to laugh at her own appearance but broke down and cried instead. Sliding downwards from the door and finding herself against cold, tiled floors, she tried her best to cover her sobs. She muted them out as best as she could and tried not to make a scene as she started to rip the other sleeve of her shirt, like B had suggested.

The girl in the mirror was not her.

Everything that was happening was too much for her. Everything that recently happened all went by so quickly, it was hard for Mion to even digest half of what happened.

She wiped away the tears with her arm and choked back anymore sobs that were desperately trying to escape her throat. She rubbed her already irritated eyes and stood up from the bathroom floor. She drew back the curtains of the shower and turned on the tap.

B was right. The water was back.

The water felt nice. It was freezing cold and quite numbing to the fingertips of the girl, but she welcomed it with open arms. She stuck both hands under the cold water and splashed around it for a little bit, hoping to bring some joy out of it.

There wasn't much of it and Mion grew tired. Her hands ached quite terribly and she knew it was about time to switch to hot water now. And so she did, with that last thought.

Mion peeled the sweat-covered clothes from her body and actually decided on taking a bath, then a shower. She plugged the drain and sat in the tub, waiting for the water to rise all the way.

She looked out the window as she did so, and noticed the sky was a very light blue. It was barely morning.

' _I can jump right out that window, _' was what she told herself. ' _I might get hurt in the process, but the fact that I'll be away from _him_ should give me enough stamina to even make it far enough to call for help. _'

Mion was surprised of the fact that she began to refer to B as though he were some sort of monster. He was nothing of the sort. There was nothing wrong with him.

' _He's just a little bit upset. Maybe even depressed. He killed a family for God's sake! What am I saying?! He _is_ a monster! And he must be detained right away! I can't stand him anymore! I can't stand being here anymore! I have to leave! I have too.. ! _'

She was clenching her jaw tight enough to keep the tears from falling down again.

She had enough of crying. There was no time feeling sorry anymore.

Mion turned off the tap and just sat still in the water.

' _B isn't coming back_, " she thought, whilst scrubbing her body with soap. ' _He's gone. I can't save him anymore. I've been useless to him the entire time, and I really do wish I could've done something - _said_ something - to have kept B in place. But I was useless and I know that. He won't be coming back to his senses anytime soon, and I knew that from the beginning. I shouldn't have kept giving myself false hopes. The only thing I can do for him... Is to get him home and get him some sort of professional help. And that's what I plan on doing. I'm not running away... I'm not... _'

Rinsing herself off, she reached over the cabinet for the shampoo bottle. Good thing it was an arm's reach away, and Mion barely had to put any effort into that, as she continued to talk to herself about these final decisions.

' _I'm not scared of B_, ' and the scar on her shoulder began to burn almost on cue. ' _I'm not scared.. ! _' She bit back a hiss. The images and the smell of the family long-gone dead, intoxicated her mind. ' _I'm not... ! I'm not! I'm not scared of B! _'

She covered her ears with soapy hands and tried to drown out the boy's voice from her head. " _Come out, come out, wherever you are! _" She could hear him sing over and over again.

" Stop... " She whimpered faintly. " Stop it... "

This was all too much. In the maximum of two days, so much occurred. So much that it could've scarred anyone.

The only reason Mion was able to hold on for so long was because of her false hopes that B would return. The Earth will continue to rotate, despite everything, and Mion believed everything will return as it did. She believed that what was happening now was actually just a terrible nightmare she'd soon wake from.

Straying under an illusion.

Maybe she was insane.

" Mion? " Came B's voice so suddenly that had Mion jumping. He was knocking on the door. " Do you normally take long like this? "

" Is there something wrong with that? " She was trying so hard to stay strong. She wasn't afraid of B, she would repeat over and over in her head. " I like baths, okay? "

" There's nothing wrong, I was just wondering what you were up to. "

Weird.

" Why? "

" You know, Mion... Let's play another game. "

" W-what?! "

" Using the window, I want you to leave. I'll come and find you in a couple of minutes; when I think you've gotten enough distance. Winner keeps the loser, and the loser becomes the winner's property. How about it? "

" That sounds terrible. So if I lose again, you're going to carve another thing on my body? "

It was quiet on B's side for a little bit, but was soon disrupted with his laughing. His laugh that sounded as though it were a bringer of bad news.

" I was just thinking another "B", if you don't mind. "

" "BB"? "

" Beyond Birthday. That's my new name. I want you to start calling me that. "

" It sounds stupid. "

B was smiling on the other side, " doesn't it? " He sighed. " So are we going to play, or what? "

Mion sighed. She knew these games of his meant bad news, but she nodded any way. By playing this game, it'd give her the opportunity to escape from B; what she's been wanting for the last couple of minutes.

" Okay. Just let me finish up here. "

" You have one hour to run, Mion. Starting... Now! "

Mion quickly washed the shampoo from her hair and got herself dried and dressed. Taking one more look in the mirror, she actually smiled for once, seeing Mion Zala once more. Sure, this Mion looked a little deranged and her eyes did tell a tale of seeing something she wished she didn't. But Mion was there in that mirror. Smiling and feeling so confident now.

No longer did she feel scared.

' _I'm not scared of B. _'

With that said, she popped open the window and jumped out. She, quite luckily, actually, didn't break any bones, or sprained her foot during the landing. She sort of tumbled when landing, but right after getting up on her feet, she ran.

She was dancing around as she ran, feeling so alive. She was so relieved.

" Yes, Mion, that's right, " B muttered to himself with a wry smile. " Run away from me. " He smiled and smiled, until suddenly a frown just suddenly sat upon his face, " run away from me, Mion, and don't come back. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Mion. Please forgive me. "

In actuality, B only bought a plane ticket to America for one.

* * *

**And here's the next chapter! **

**I'm so glad I had no homework for today. :'D **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll be sure to make the next one during the weekend, as I have no school on Monday! So expect it soon and stay tuned!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	19. Beyond Birthday

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Beyond Birthday**

* * *

B anxiously searched his entire hotel suite.

" Mion! Mion! Mion! Where are you? " He cried as he searched. " Where are you? "

He was panting and almost at the brink of tears.

Where was she? Where was she? Didn't she come to America with him?

Her numbers! It was her numbers! There was a problem with her numbers before she disappeared. They were going down, they were ticking! They were, they were!

" Mion! Mion! Please! I have to stop the ticking or else you'll end up like A! Please! This game isn't funny anymore! " He was tearing the bed apart, sheet-by-sheet, hoping the girl was playfully hiding under them. To his inconvenience she wasn't there. She didn't even leave a sort of hint that she were even there to begin with.

There was no sign of her. There wasn't at all.

" Please, Mion! You can't leave me, you can't! " He was whimpering to no one.

He really was insane.

She was never there. She didn't board the plane with him or even enter the airport at that.

She left. She ran away from him and never once, looked back. She didn't feel pity for leaving this trembling boy alone.

He sat in the middle of the carpeted floors and choked back a sob, racking at his throat.

He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't stand it much longer.

" What am I supposed to do? " He asked with a shaky voice. " Mion's going to die, and I'm just here... Her lifespan said nineteen while in Wammy's, but in that house it went down to fifteen so quickly. Why? Why did her lifespan do that? "

He stood and paced around the room.

What was he supposed to do?

L? Mion? A?

B took a look at his surroundings and grimaced.

He didn't even know where to look. He didn't even know where to start his criminal acts.

' _You know what to do, B, why do you lie to yourself? _'

" Shut up. "

' _How cruel of you, I've helped you get this far, haven't I? I helped you save the girl, didn't I? You were actually planning to not let her go! You should be _thanking_ me, dear Backup. _'

" _You're_ the one who forced her to leave. _You're_ the one who talked me into doing all that I've done to her! And I'm _not_ Backup. I'm Beyond Birthday, motherfucker, get that right, " he growled to the voice in his head.

' _Oh, are you? I could've sworn that was _my_ name, Backup. _'

" You're wrong. "

B didn't understand why this voice of his was talking to him now of all times. It was to his advantage that he at least had someone to talk to, but the fact that this voice didn't appear beforehand, was what bothered the boy the most. This voice could've come to him earlier in time, and probably had enough influencing powers to keep him from leaving Wammy's and doing all that he's done so far. Mion wouldn't have had to been tattered and ruined if it wasn't for this late arrival of a conscious.

( Was it even one?

It sure acted the complete opposite of what was right. )

' _Backup, are you mad at me? _'

" What do you think? "

' _Look in the mirror for a second, won't you? _'

And though B despised this voice so much, he complied without another word. For it was true; without this strange voice guiding him, he wouldn't have made it this far without cracking for real. Be it frustration or depression, B probably would've even let A's death be in vain, if it weren't for this voice. If it wasn't for Beyond Birthday, he'd be lost.

He approached the bathroom's mirror and switched on the lights. After adjusting to the light, he stared intently at his reflection, seeing Beyond smirking behind him.

" What am I supposed to be seeing? "

Beyond looked a little dumbfounded, but rolled his eyes shortly after. With ghostly fingers he gripped B's jaw and forced him to look deeper into the mirror. His grip was rather tight, resembling closely to a bone-crushing strength in slender fingers. B tried squirming away, but found himself unable too; under Beyond's influence, B is as weak as A's willpower, which horrified him.

So he did no more damage to his jaw, already feeling it begin to bruise, and stared at the mirror a while longer. However, as much as B wanted, he still saw nothing but himself.

' _You idiot, do I have to tell you everything?! You look like fucking L! _'

B looked at himself more and more, and remembered L's face so many years ago and caught the image he's been detesting. From the past, he came back to the present and fit the memory of L's face into his own - and his jaw almost dropped.

They really did look alike. It was almost uncanny.

" I see it now. But what's that gonna do? No one knows what L looks like, what can I do disguising myself as L? "

' _It's just a disguise Backup. Nothing more. If anything, you'll just be fucking with someone's mind is all. Either way, you'll disguise yourself as L. ' _

B didn't understand this little suggestion, but considered it any way. He pulled away from the ghostly image of Beyond Birthday, feeling the other's fingers loosen, and stared at him from the mirror. He watched as Beyond's smirk returned to his face, noticing B's eyes.

" And? What else do you want from me? "

' _Are you sure you want to hear the rest, Backup? _' B nodded, to which Beyond's smile grew insanely wider then it was. He leaned into B's ear and began to whisper, ' _you like games, don't you? Well, here I propose a game that will put L to his knees, as we all know his weakness is that he can't leave the safety of his home. With what I'm about to tell you, these oh-so fun games are games that you _have_ to be there for. You have to be in the room, investigating, or else you won't be able to solve a thing, as the police in America are dense as fuck. L gets his information from the police, so he'll surely have a tough time figuring out your murder case. _'

B was hesitant at first, then nodded. He knew Beyond was right. He knew this little plan of his was perfect. It would surely throw L off and maybe even give up to his successor. It'll be the first case L wouldn't be able to solve. His popularity, his trust, everything he's worked so hard to gain, will be thrown out the window with this case.

' _But Backup, unlike you, I have no super mind and can't actually think of how this case will go down step-by-step, as I know for a fact, I'll have you leaving clues by the dozen. So on that, you're going to have to work on your own. You can think of multiple ways to kill people, can't you? _'

The boy nodded solemnly, as he's done so many times already. Just as Mion was, he was afraid of himself. He was afraid of himself when Beyond decides to take the spot and murder in his place.

B was too much of a chicken to do the murdering himself. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Especially if children were involved for the sole reason that he, himself, was still considered to be a kid, learning from his mistakes and learning of the world, like any normal person. Like A and Mion, he was just as young as they were and it scared him to know that he killed kids younger then all three of them, and felt no remorse afterwards. There wasn't trembling or crying when B returned, from wherever he was, pushing Beyond in the dark, once more. He was back to normal, as he always was, but he felt the adrenaline Beyond had so carelessly left behind and _enjoyed_ such a feeling. And it scared him senseless to know that much.

Beyond was laughing, ' _perfect! How wonderful! If you want, Backup, I don't mind taking over when it comes to murdering. I'm not scared, it'll be alright. _'

The boy shook his head, " I can do it this time. A would be so disappointed in me to know that it was _you_ and not me doing the extreme for him. I can't let A be disappointed. It needs to be me for these killings. "

' _Suit yourself, boy, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Always and forever, I'll always talk to you when you need someone. Don't hesitate to speak to me when you're feeling down; I'll always come around and make sure you're grinning as wide as I am. Do you understand me, Backup? We're a team on this, and like you've promised A he won't be disappointed, don't disappoint me and forget that I'm still around, you hear? _'

Because B had the power to do that. He had the power, right in his palms to make Beyond disappear and never return. But the boy was desperate for company, he couldn't dare erase Beyond from his mind. He needed all the company he could get.

It wasn't like he was going to make any friends here in Los Angeles. Not when he's going to be a serial killer. That'd be impossible - especially if this "friend" found out.

What would happen then?

Poor B didn't even want to think about it. He wouldn't want to be ignored. He's had enough of that back at Wammy's.

" I know. "

' _Good boy. _'

B left the bathroom with those last words from Beyond to think to himself. Though Beyond had this tendency to follow closely behind the other, B still managed to get enough space to think up of a plan that will work.

Then he remembered that there was a map on the study desk. But since the study desk was flipped over due to B's panic attack, the boy had to search the floors for his map of the neighborhood he was in.

He found it in no-time and opened it up, reading the thing, and leaving Beyond completely out of it.

Beyond tried reading over B's shoulder but when he did he got confused to all the words and the names, as they were all jumbled up.

' _I hate maps, _' Beyond commented, but received no reply in return. Rather, he just got the cold shoulder from B. ' _Stupid Backup, _' he muttered, to which B once again, ignored. ' _When you need to concentrate, Backup, you're as cold as a blizzard can be. But when it came to Mion or A, you were as happy as a fiddle. Did you really love them so much? _'

The sound of their names, rolling off Beyond's tongue sent shivers up the boy's spine. He didn't want Beyond to say their names. Not with that accursed mouth.

He turned en evil glare at Beyond to which the ghostly image was taken aback too.

" I loved them, " B growled. Beyond was smiling again. " I loved them so much more then I could ever love you. I don't even care about you, I'm just using you for your company. "

' _And then the truth comes out, right? _'

" Shut up! I'm trying to think! "

B went back to his map and thought. He thought and thought, even through Beyond's laughing and mocking. He kept thinking even though there was a knock on the door, and the voice of a young girl, asking that of B to go downstairs for some breakfast, as he's probably the only guest who hasn't done so yet. She kept going and going and mentioned that while he's down there, she'll be cleaning up his room.

' _Sorry ma'am, you do not want to see the mess B has made in this poor room. He's only been here for the night and the place _still became _a mess either way. _'

But she kept talking.

' _Oh, Backup, this is the disadvantage being only a part of your imagination. Say something to her, will you? She's getting on my nerves, _' Beyond said through a fake smile.

" I'll be down there in a moment, ma'am, " said B to the girl. " Let me clean myself up first. "

" Alright sir, " she replied as happily as she could possibly manage. Being the cleaning-lady must've been the worst job ever. " I'll just be cleaning the room's of other guests as I wait, so leave the door open for me. "

" Will do, " B said through a smile that mirrored Beyond's quite so. It was fake, forced and had such a dangerous feel to it. When the girl's voice no longer came through the door, B covered his ears and sighed. " Will do, " he softly echoed.

' _Backup, does your head hurt? _' He was smirking. Leaning into B's figure, whispering, ' _does my voice make your head hurt? _'

" Shut up for a second will you? " He said through gritted teeth. " I'm going insane... ! "

' _Tell that to someone who doesn't know. _'

" I can't stand it... Mion.. Mion... "

' _She isn't coming back. _'

" Her lifespan.. "

' _Was ticking quite furiously, wasn't it? I wonder if she's dead yet? You left her there, lost and scared. Bruised and tattered. She looked quite the wreck, didn't she? Who will help a stray mutt like Mion Zala, now, huh, Backup? _'

" I can save her.. ! "

Beyond was displeased to this tiny comment made by B almost automatically. He clicked his tongue and forced B's head down on to the map. He was forcing the boy's head down and suffocating him. B was struggling for air and Beyond's image became fuzzy. Beyond sighed, upon seeing the state he was getting in and let the boy go.

' _Get back to thinking up of a plan, Backup. That's all you need to worry about now. It's A's final revenge on L, remember? And, hey, when this is all done, if you're quick enough, you can still save Mion, maybe. If your serial killings are good enough, and you're sure enough that L has given up, go back and find her. You can save her, Backup. You can save Mion. You won't have to loose her like A. Be a good friend and finish off what you've started, yeah? _'

B liked the sound of that. He nodded and went back to studying the map.

Beyond, as he was waiting found a phone book that could prove useful to finding the first victim, and had it fall beside B.

B opened the phone book to which Beyond smiled too.

Beyond Birthday was the monster.

B was merely the backup.

" I can save her, " muttered B one last time, after finding his first victim: Believe Bridesmaid. " Him. "

' _Why him? _'

" B.B. Beyond Birthday. We could see their death dates before their first birthday... "

' _That's right. His lifespan must be ticking, don't you think? _'

" So much, " he growled, " it needs to stop. "

' _There's my precious little Backup. _'

* * *

**Yeah, I cut out the part with B on the plane. Let's just pretend he was asleep for the whole ride there. Why? Because he can, obviously. XD**

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but.. You know, you guys needed to know what was going on with B before we get back to Mion's problem. The next chapter will be about Mion and hopefully it'll be longer then this one.  
**

**Any way, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be sure to get the next one started as soon as possible! I'm still getting accustomed to my new laptop, so I might be a bit on the slow side, but the next update should be up in no time with enough practice on this keyboard. :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	20. Lucky

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.  
**

**Chapter Nineteen: Lucky**

* * *

Mion finally stopped running. She was panting excessively and her parched throat burned, and ached. Breathing in through her nose became a struggle to even do and her legs trembled. Mion couldn't even take a proper step down to sit or lie down on the ground; there really was no more strength in herself, that her legs just suddenly gave out to her weight.

She fell on her face, and probably gave herself a nasty scrape from the concrete floors, but to hell with it. It didn't matter anymore.

She's there. She's alive. And she won B's game.

B's plane was to arrive in the afternoon of yesterday, and Mion knew that so well, but that didn't stop her from running.

Carved deep in the back of her mind, she honestly thought, _and was afraid, _ that B didn't order his tickets in the end and just wanted to play with Mion some more. She was afraid that he didn't go to America and was chasing after her feverishly like the maniac he's become. It could be possible. And even when Mion heard no gasping or panting from behind her, when the proof that there was no one became evident, she kept going. She didn't stop. Not even for a five-minute breather.

Her whole being was beginning to tremble to nothing at all, as the day wasn't even cold.

Mion was so tired. Hungry, thirsty and so very tired. Her legs felt numb and her arms were falling asleep on her. When she tried to shake the tingling feeling from her arms, this task proved difficult and very painful. She hissed and stopped herself from continuing such a thing.

If she could, she would've cried. But there was no more tears in her system. Being in that house stole it all from her.

She was so happy to be alive, and she wanted to so badly scream her victory to the sky, but there really was nothing of her. Nothing but an empty shell that continued to breathe so ever frantically for a breath.

If Mion pushed herself even further, it could've been possible that she'd even die from exhaustion, and she knew that too well. And that's why she remembered to take tiny, short breaks before going on. A little breath for her lungs to keep her living. To die in such a fashion appeared too painful for the girl, and so she refused such an end for herself. It was pitiful and sad, and would've much rather died in B's hands, for the sole reason that she once knew him. Dying out on the streets was dangerous. Who knows what crazy psycho, worse then B, might do to her body if she just died there and no one was there to help remove her body from the floors.

Mion wanted to so badly roll over on her back and just fall asleep like that, but couldn't do it. It ached. Everything ached. Her throat was burning ferociously and her stomach had grown tighter then last time.

She wanted to so badly be able to express her happiness. But her gasping and panting kept her from smiling.

Mion's breathing became more desperate and her head started to spin. She couldn't see anything beyond her nose anymore. She was feeling quite light-headed and could do nothing to stop it. As uncomfortable as it was, without proper rest, some good food and a cup of water, Mion felt that it was over.

Everything was over. She lost the game.

She was so close. So close to winning.

But she lost. She'll always be the sore loser.

Blotches of black covered her vision until there was nothing left. And she lay there, with her heavy breathing that slowed over a couple of sad minutes. Because there was no point in trying, Mion slowly closed her eyes, and just decided to let the dark devour her. She gave up and let Death take it's hold on her.

There was no light at the end of the tunnel.

Did that mean Mion was a sinner? That she did not deserve to go to Heaven?

' _I see how it is, God. You really do hate me don't you? _'

* * *

" Is she _still_ sleeping? "

" Shh! Oliver! You're going to wake her up! "

" No I'm not, _you _are! "

" _Shh! Oliver! _"

Hearing such tiny voices made Mion stir and roll over to her side. These voices were unfamiliar and that scared Mion quite some. She was afraid that these strangers were going to do her harm if she didn't remain asleep as she was.

" Ow! Cody, stop pulling my hair! "

" Oliver, you're such a baby! I'm not pulling your hair. I'm just trying to see her too! "

Mion groaned which hushed the voices quite quickly.

" Look what you did, Oliver. "

" I didn't do it! "

" Shh! "

And there they came again. Mion was getting angry.

So _this_ was the ending that God gave her? Trying to sleep while there are annoying voices trying to "not" wake her up?

She didn't like this punishment at all. She would've preferred to be dunked in ice cold water for being envious or fed snakes and rats because she was gluttonous.

_This_ here was something Mion could never tolerate.

" What do you want? " She growled and forced her eyes open. Despite the blotching, blackening vision as she sat up, and despite her head sending her on the most dizziest of rides, she stared hard at two boys, who looked no more then eight-years old. If anything, even younger then that. Her faced fell from angry to a little surprised, noticing herself being under an actual roof and on an actual bed. " What the... "

" Good-morning, Sunshine! " A freckled-faced boy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He was smiling broadly to which his friend on the right sighed too. This freckle-faced boy was a red-head with sparkling blue eyes. " Today's a beautiful day, isn't it? " He asked. " How are you? What's your name, Miss? "

Mion blinked to his cheery and friendly attitude. That when she looked to the slightly older-looking child, he simply shrugged with a meager smile of his own.

" I'm Mion, " she answered the child, hesitantly. " And you are... ? "

" I'm Oliver! And this is here is my best friend Cody. Where are your parents, Mion? "

" I.. Don't have any parents, " Mion tried to match his smile, but was unsuccessful, and merely went back to a neutral expression.

" We don't have parents either. Do you know where we are, Mion? "

" Uh... "

" We're in an orphanage! So since you don't have parents, and were lying on the streets almost dead, I guess that means you'll be living with us now, right? I mean, we did save you and all. "

" You're scaring her, Oliver, " Cody sighed and pulled his friend back. " Let us get our caretaker to check up on you. You were beaten up pretty bad when we saw you. You were bleeding all over the place and your clothes were a mess too. "

" My clothes.. ? " Mion checked herself out to see that no longer was she wearing her former attire of clothing, but a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt. They felt warm and smelled nice. Like they just came from the laundry machine.

" Our caretaker changed you, if you were wondering. Hold on, I'll go get her! Watch over her Oliver, I'll be right back with Abby! " And just like that he dashed off out of the room.

It was a small room that neither looked old, nor brand new. It held a rather homey atmosphere, to which Mion felt strangely attached too. She felt that this orphanage here, was her home. That these children she was meeting were her siblings. She felt like she belonged there. It was a strange feeling that made her feel warm.

So warm that she smiled, just a little bit and had her forehead rest on her knees, as they were tucked into her chest.

" Mion, so how are you feeling? "

" A little sick, " she confessed to the boy, who frowned to such a response. " I still feel really tired. I feel cold and I feel lost. I'm so scared, " she smiled bitterly. " I can't stay here for too long. I really have to get back to Wammy's. "

" Whoa! Wammy's!? " Oliver exclaimed with large eyes. " _You_ were from _Wammy's?_ No way! I don't believe it! Is it pretty there? I heard it was! What about the people, are they nice? Is the schoolwork hard over there too? I bet you it is! Wow! Wammy's! "

" I remember now why I disliked kids so much, " Mion sighed, turning away from the beaming boy. " You guys are too happy sometimes. Get excited over the smallest of things and always forgetting about the bad things. Innocent little things who don't know how to keep their noses to themselves. "

Oliver looked over at Mion and smiled, " because kids are capable to shut away all the bad things. We aren't blind or anything and we see all that goes on, but isn't it more fun to be happy? Isn't it better to play tag with your friends then worry about something like loosing your favorite pencil? "

" Kids don't see the cruelty of reality. "

" Some of us are better off without it, that's why. "

" You have a lot to say, don't you? "

" I do! Some of my friends think it's a really annoying trait of mine, but Abby tells me it's okay to be talkative! She tells me that because I'm talkative, it's never a dull moment with me and it's easier to make friends when you're friendly, isn't it? "

Mion turned back to take a look at the boy, and she noticed his smile was a little off, for it had to missing front teeth. It made her giggle, seeing such a cute sight.

The place was friendly and warm. It was welcoming and loving, and it was something Mion didn't ever want to leave behind. But because it was so, though she felt at home, she felt out-of-place. She felt as though she didn't belong; as though she wasn't supposed to squeeze her way through memorable pictures of the orphans who truly did consider this place their home.

It made her smile become that of a frown. She pulled in her knees closer and just went back to trying to calm her splitting headache and aching body. Even being in such a position was painful, but she held herself still, not wanting to look weak in the eyes of children.

All was quiet, and Oliver was being respectable giving the girl her space and decided to play with some robots that littered the floor.

In a few minutes time, Cody returned with a young woman.

" Hello, Mion, " the woman said, taking a seat by the girl's feet and giving her a gentle pat on the head.

Mion tensed to her touch and she noticed this, pulling back quickly. Mion turned a curious eye to the woman and was dazzled by such a beautiful sight. Like that of a mother, with a voice like silk.

" Hi, " she choked.

" How are you feeling? "

" I could be better, " Mion muttered. She eyed this woman, for she had cascading locks of curly, blonde hair, and a deep hazel nut brown for eyes. If it wasn't for the position she was in, Mion's jaw would've surely dropped. " I'm feeling a little hungry and thirsty... My head kind of hurts too... " She felt like a little girl. Being hesitant to ask for something she wanted.

" I just finished making some soup, would you like some of that? "

Mion nodded and off the woman went.

" That was Abby, " Cody finally said. " She's really pretty isn't she? She's our caretaker. "

" Abby is a very kind lady, Mion! So don't be shy about wanting something to snack on, I'm sure she'll give it to you in no time! "

" Oh, Cody dear, go take a bath before your parents arrive, " Abby told the boy, after returning with a tray in hand. She placed the tray in front of Mion and pushed little Cody out, " now run along! You don't want to look dirty on your special day, do you? "

" No Abby, " he laughed and left as he was told. He waved to his friend Oliver, who so excitedly returned such a gesture and gave him a thumbs-up, before watching him disappear into the hallways.

When Cody disappeared and Abby wasn't looking, Oliver let a frown take over his wide smile.

Mion noticed this but said nothing, letting Abby help her sit with the tray on her lap.

" The soup is really hot, so be careful. I'll go get you some towels and a better set of clothes for you to change in after a bath of your own. "

Mion choked with the spoonful of hot broth in her mouth.

" You're doing so much already, " Mion was shaking her head. " I just.. Really need to get back to Wammy's. That's all I really care about right now. "

" Oh! Wammy's! " Abby's exclamation resembled Oliver's in a way. " How wonderful! You're a Wammy's orphan? What were you doing outside then? "

Mion didn't want to answer such a question with the truth and instead lied, " I was running away. But after realizing my mistakes, I wanted to go back, but I got lost. "

" I see. Well if that's the case, I'll be glad to help you get back to where you belong. But not after you finish your soup, take a nice bath and change into the new set of clothes I will be giving you. Do I make myself clear, Mion? "

" Yes ma'am, " she nodded with not enough enthusiasm. Abby smiled to this response, as it was enough to make her satisfied and left without another word. Probably off getting Mion some fresh clothes or something of the sort. " But I really need to go, " Mion whined silently. She looked at Oliver who was staring out the window and watching the other orphans play outside. " You can go out too, Oliver, I hope you know that. "

Though he was longingly watching the children from afar, he merely shook his head to say, " the other kids don't like me very much. Cody was my only real friend, but just yesterday he got a call from one of the couples that were interviewing him a week before. They told him, that they wanted to keep him. That they wanted to adopt him, and so, today is Cody's last day here, and any minute now, he'll be going away and I'll never see him again. "

Mion turned to look over her shoulder and sighed, " and who was the kid who told me to keep being positive just now? "

" I told you that... "

" Then don't be a hypocrite and be happy for him. "

" What's a... ? Uh, I am happy for him! I'm just afraid of being lonely. I wish I went to Wammy's. I mean, I heard you don't get adopted there, and so.. If I made a friend in Wammy's we'd be best friends forever, and nothing will break that. "

" Wammy's isn't all that great. I would much rather be adopted then stay in that place. "

" Then why do want to go back? If you hate it so much, why are you troubling yourself with trying to get back? Does that mean you lied to Abby? Why would you do that? "

" Because, like you, I have a friend. But this friend of mine is very sad and he needs my help. I need to help him. He's a little sick, and he ran off. Though I tried chasing after him, I eventually lost him and got lost myself. That's why I need to get back and ask more of my friends to help me catch him. "

" That sounds tough. "

" It is, " she sighed and took another mouthful of the noodles. It was hard to swallow at first, but once her growling stomach finally calmed itself and returned to being happy, the rest of the soup went down quickly. " That's why I need to go now. "

" You must really love him. "

" I do. "

Oliver took the seat Abby once sat in to stare at Mion with a smile.

" Will you stay the night, Mion? "

" I don't know... "

" Please do! Keep me company! You can go back tomorrow, I promise you I won't bother you again! Please Mion? Please? Oh, _please_? "

" But I... "

" Please? "

" Another reason why I hate kids. They're whiny and clingy to people they hardly know. "

Oliver made a face then crossed his arms and turned away from the girl. He had the biggest pout on his face, ever.

" I'm sorry for asking, " he muttered.

" But sure.. I'm too tired to move anywhere, any way. Do you think you have something for headaches, Oliver? "

" Oh! Yes, we do! I'll be right back! " He hopped of the bed and dashed off into the door. " Thank you Mion! "

Mion wanted to cry.

The pain in her shoulder began to burn. And she felt unwell once more. She felt as though she was going to regret such a decision. She hated the feeling of being bit by guilt, itself.

She wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry. She couldn't stand it.

She was so lucky to have lived this long.

* * *

**Listening to sweet music while Mion and Oliver had their talk was probably the best things I've ever done. It fit the scene so well! XD**

**Any way, I'm glad I was able to get this chapter up before the day ended. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one, coming out soon!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	21. Last Day

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Twenty: Last Day  
**

* * *

_Mion awoke from an unexpected sleep and looked about her surroundings with a terrified little yelp. She was desperate to find ground, feeling a wave of nausea coming forth and a splitting headache throbbing in her ears. _

_The girl ran gentle fingers along the bruise on her skull and hissed and groaned. Feeling a slippery warmth, Mion curiously pulled back to see her fingers, coated in thick oozing blood. It was webbed in between in her fingers and it just kept coming. Mion could feel the pumping blood in sync to every irregular beat of her heart. Her head wasn't supposed to be bleeding _this _much! _

_" S-stop! " She begged and held her head in place, afraid of it falling apart, as it already felt it was. " Stop! Stop it! "_

_It was painful and unbearable. The smell, too strong for words, made her cough and gag. _

_Mion looked around herself once more, in search of someone who could stop the bleeding. _

_" Oliver! " She screamed. " Please! Abby! " _

_They were there. She heard them outside. She could hear them chatting and laughing amongst themselves, not paying any heed to a crying girl. _

_Mion cursed and tried to stand but failed, falling to the old, creaky floorboards. The upper-half of her body, giving out with a snap of her elbow and a piercing scream. _

_She couldn't move. She was numb. Trembling with wild and wet eyes. Reaching out with her good arm for any sort of support, her hand was only to be smashed down with the powerful force of someone's foot. _

_Mion was enraged already and glared up with firing, icy eyes and was caught dead in fear seeing Beyond's pools of blood. Smirking at her with a smug little grin. And with a twist and turn, he had Mion begging for him to stop, as he was going to shatter her bones any minute now. _

_Beyond actually looked a little sad for a few seconds, but concealed it all with another large grin, " ah, but you see.. That's the point, deary. " _

_" S-stop! Stop it! " She was screaming to the pain but he didn't stop. Not her for her and not for the last bit of sanity he had. He continued and pressed and pressed, crushing every bone in her hand, until they were no longer in place; until they were all disjointed and messed up. _

_" This is for all that you've done! " He shouted, overlapping her screams. " This is all your fault! All of it! " _

_" No! " _

_And with that all said and done, Beyond did stop eventually, giving her time to breathe. She was panting and attempting to curl in her protective ball, so very afraid of his eyes. _

_They no longer shone with the beauty she saw all that time ago. _

_They were long gone. They weren't where she was anymore. There was nothing she could do to help him; she couldn't stop him._

_The family he killed in that house was proof. There was no turning him back. He was corrupted by all the things that had happened to him in Wammy's. _

_The endless bullying the pressuring of L and the death of A. His letter - his voice - ringing and screaming in his ears that Beyond was the worst friend for not stopping him. All the pressure and the blame he's taking from A and his parents. _

_A was the crazy one and Mion knew it so well, but Beyond didn't. He wouldn't accept it. And this pained her. _

_She wanted to reach for him, but there was no feeling in either arm anymore. Only a dulling pain that continued throughout her body. The familiar pounding of her beating heart and uncontrollable spinning head. _

_This was all beyond her now. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't help him. _

_" I can't help you anymore, " she whimpered, not wanting to look into his blazing eyes. Not wanting to look upon the face of Death in the skin of an old companion; in the skin of a poor orphan boy who didn't deserve all that's being thrown at him. " I'm so.. I'm so sorry.. ! " _

_The corner of Beyond's lip twitched and a smile was soon formed, though it was forced greatly. _

_" I never asked for your help, " he replied with a snap, " you're weak and pathetic. You're stupid and completely worthless, being intolerant of such minimal pain. Why are you scared, Mion? Tell me, Mion, why are you so scared of me? " _

_" I'm sorry.. " She didn't notice it, but she was sinking into the ground. " I'm sorry! " _

_" Mion you're terrible! " _

_Was he... Whimpering? _

_Mion looked up at the boy who deserved not any of this, crying. Like a child. That's how she was seeing him, now. _

_" You were supposed to be there! I need you! " _

_" B... " She wanted to reach to him, but proved difficult and let herself continue to sink. " Wait.. " And it was then, that she noticed herself being engulfed by the floors. " B.. ! Help me! " _

_" No, " he replied almost instantly, and grinned through tears. " You can't help me, I can't help you, unfortunately. " _

_" B! " She was calling for him, feeling hands of an inky black, pull her down. _

_Who's hands were these? _

_" Stop it! " Tugging her by her hair and forcing the broken arm to bend farther. Slipping into an abyss. " Stop! " _

_B only stared as she was eaten by the floors. Waving, " bye, Mion Zala. " _

_" B! " Was her final cry.  
_

_She lost._

* * *

Mion awoke with a startling gasp, that even the little freckled-faced boy had to jump to the very sound.

She was gasping for air, as if she were drowning just now, and had a hand over her chest. Her heart beating wildly underneath her palm was almost reassuring to know she was alive.

" Are you okay, Mion? " Came the worried little squeak of Oliver, who had rushed over to her side the very moment she opened her eyes.

Mion only let out a low little whimper in reply and hung her head low.

This wasn't the time to be acting weak. Especially not in front of Oliver. He didn't need to see her cry. He didn't need to pity her, nor to comfort her. She didn't need any of it. She was stronger than that.

" Yeah, just had a bad dream, " came her honest little reply and smiling face.

But it obvious to see that it was more than just a bad dream. It was clear to even Oliver's eyes, watching sweat trickle down Mion's temple, and how he noticed her bangs sticking to her forehead in all places.

" Are you sure? "

" Yeah. How long... Uh.. How long have I been asleep? " She asked in hopes to turn the subject around. " What time is it? "

Oliver looked at her sternly for a little bit, then sighed and began to smile so very lightly, " you weren't asleep for long, " he said. " I came by with some pills that Abby gave me for your headache, and you were already asleep by then. So I just hung around until you woke up. We still have time to play before bedtime. "

Mion nodded and looked around for those said pills. Her head wasn't hurting, but that dream was so real, that it made her believe her head was in _that_ much pain before waking up. It made her believe that she needed those pills right away.

Oliver stuck out his hand to reveal the two little red tablets and offered her, her cup of water, knowing exactly what she wanted.

" Oh. Thank you, " she said quietly and took both pills at once, washing it away with the warming water. " Couldn't you have brought me cold water? "

He shrugged with a sheepish smile, " I was in a rush to get to you, so I didn't let the water run long enough. "

" It's okay, " she shook her head and was grateful for this much. " Where's Cody? He's leaving soon, so you should spend as much time as you can with him, before it's too late. "

" Ah.. He.. Already left. Oh! But he told me, to tell you, 'good-bye'! "

" I see, " she was biting her lower-lip, already running out of things to say to the young boy. She really didn't want him hanging around her, especially if she's only going to be staying the night. She didn't want him getting comfortable with her by his side and vice-versa, when she was sure - she'd never see him again. " Do you... Miss him? " But she had no other choice, given the situation at hand. She had to keep him around until he got bored himself, and decides to leave on his own.

He nodded and by this point, was climbing to take a seat beside Mion. And he sighed.

" I'm no Cody replacement. "

" I know. You're Mion. "

" Then why stick with me? "

" Because no one else would play with me. "

" But I'm leaving in the morning, and you know that. "

He shifted uncomfortably, twiddling his thumbs, " you don't have to leave. "

And to this, she groaned, " I'm leaving tomorrow, Oliver, and that's that. You can't do anything to change my mind. "

" Abby will be happy to take you. I'll be happy, everybody will be happy to know there's a new face, and- and.. ! " He was tearing up, but was trying so hard to hide them.

Mion sighed in annoyance and leaned back, listening to only the faint whimpers of the freckle-faced boy.

She really didn't want to ask him why he was crying, but she didn't want to sound like a bad person either.

" What's wrong? "

" Nothing's wrong, " he sniffed. " It's just allergies, I'm okay! "

She rose an eyebrow and hesitantly put a gentle hand to Oliver's head.

" It's okay to tell me. I promise not to tell anyone. "

He turned to meet eyes with Mion and decided to let the tears flow. He trusted her so much and so easily.

It was almost a little sad in Mion's eyes.

To such an innocent boy, if he trusted others without caution, he was sure to get hurt. And the feeling of somebody destroying what you had for them, is really heartbreaking; it's more so than having someone literally step on you.

" I'm afraid of being alone. I did have Cody then, but now he's gone, and now I have you... But you'll be gone tomorrow, and I'm afraid of asking the other's if they want too play with me. I mean.. They never wanted to in the beginning, so I don't know if they would want to now.. ! And I can't keep bothering Abby for company, she'll start to not like me either, and that'd be the worst! I want a family like Cody and I want to be happy with some siblings. I want to be as popular as him, even after he left. I want to be surrounded with people, because being alone scares me so much! "

Mion was cringing to the sound of a child's cries, but listened any way. With a gentle little pat on his head, she encouraged him to keep ranting about his problems, whilst still thinking of her plan to get back to Wammy's. The dream was still fresh in her head, and it made her all the more determined to get back as soon as possible.

The most obvious choice would be to get Abby to call Roger or something. Caretakers have each other's numbers, don't they?

" I'm just not sure anymore! I try, and I try to get people to like me, but they just keep ignoring me! "

" Look, Oliver, " Mion sighed, tightening her hand on Oliver's head, just enough to cease him of his tears. " I hope you know there is so much more to life then having friends and being popular. With friends or without friends, you still have to keep going day-by-day and continue living. If you just depend on people all the time, you're going to eventually crumble away when they leave. Friends might not always be there for you, and by then you have to learn how to stand on your own two feet. "

Oliver just sat there, bewildered of such words. He was smiling through tears and was so happy to hear the very same words he heard come from Cody, before he left that darkening day.

" People will like you more if you just remained yourself. Stay strong and prove to them all that you can do so much more even without them. Now I'm not saying you shouldn't have friends, that's kind of not the picture, but... Do you... Get what I'm saying? "

He nodded, sniffling, " I do. Thank you. " He was wiping away all signs that he was even crying to begin with, and instead just began to smile in it's place, " thank you, " he said again. " Cody said the same thing, and I knew he was right, but me being kind of dumb, wanted more than one person to say it. So thank you, Mion, it means a lot... "

Mion smiled in reply, but then, once more to Oliver's tearing blue eyes, she remembered A's face, and felt her heart sink.

" I wish I could've said that to A instead, " she muttered to herself, to which Oliver only gave her a confused gaze. He watched as Mion, though pretended to be strong, crumble away to her own words.

She didn't need them.

But that's why she fell apart. Because she refused to have friends altogether, when that wasn't the picture at all.

" Don't cry Mion! Or else I'll start to cry again! And I don't even know why you're crying! " Oliver exclaimed, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to hug her, but he was too small to wrap his arms around her; he wanted to pat her on the back, but her back was leaning against a wall. " Mion! " He looked around the room and dashed off without a second's warning, with an idea in mind.

Mion didn't even care anymore that she was alone. That she was haunted by A's calling of her name. How friendly he was to her during her first day. How he clung to her and showed her around, making sure she felt welcomed - even though she was the last letter of the alphabet - the most saddest positions of all.

When Oliver came back, he had an instrument case in his hands. Closing the door behind him, in a haste he pulled out his tiny violin and quickly tuned the stringed instrument. Pulling out the rosin, and trying not to get too much on the bow, he was up and about playing.

This actually hushed Mion enough to listen to Oliver play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". She watched him play with such a tense form and nervous face, it was almost too cute.

But he played for her. And he played every song thinkable in one sitting.

" _Hush Little Baby, don't say a word. Mama's going to buy you a Mockingbird, _" she sang along with a tiny, grateful smile.

And to this, Oliver took it all as a sign to keep going and actually loosened his arms, and played with more confidence in himself. He swayed his little figure all around, feeling the music with eyes closed.

Eventually in time, without even his noticing, the other orphans quietly snuck their way in the room, just to watch Oliver play. One-by-one, boys and girls, varying of age, snuck in the room, and occupied the seats available on Mion's bed, while others remained by the door to listen with a sharp ear.

How Oliver didn't notice the little whispers coming from such a noisy little group, was actually comical in a way. Either Oliver was far into his music to actually pay attention to such voices, or he was too busy listening out for Mion's serene voice to guide his way through "The Mockingbird Song".

But when the boy no longer heard Mion's singing, and only her suppressed giggles, he stopped playing altogether and opened his eyes to face her with one of many questioning gazes.

Instead of seeing one face, enjoying herself, there five orphans on the bed, smiling away. Oliver turned, hearing snickering behind him and was surprised to see another tiny horde of orphans, just watching him play a song that was meant for only Mion's ears.

His face went completely red and he started to panic, backing away from such a harmless scene.

" Go on, " Mion said with a smile that mirrored Oliver's everyday ones. " Your public awaits. "

He looked at Mion and was about to shake his head and put the violin away, but noticed how the others were patiently waiting.

In the orphanage, not many kids play instruments well enough to impress anybody in particular. Oliver was the only exception because he was taught before having to go to the orphanage. And he adored his violin so he practiced everyday, for only Cody to hear the mistakes. When others would come and try to listen, Oliver would always just shy away from awaiting eyes and had Cody explain he didn't want to play anymore.

Oliver had always been the kind of shy kid in the orphanage, who had nothing to give but a smile and a voice to call, when someone's hurt.

So today, Oliver wanted to thank them all. He wanted to play for Mion and the other kids for accompanying him for this long in the journey of finding a home.

He eventually thought best to keep going and nodded. Lifting the violin back to his shoulder he continued where he had left off, trying so very hard to forget of everyone's existence to keep him calm for the first few seconds.

When he heard the orphans, including Mion, singing along in one chorus, this brought enough faith in himself to open his eyes and smile and laugh as he played some more.

This was a huge step in his violin playing, as not even with Cody, did he ever open his eyes too.

" _Mama's going to buy you a Looking Glass. And if that Looking Glass gets broke, mama's going to buy you a Billy Goat. _"

' _He'll be fine without me, _' thought Mion. ' _He'll be fine on his own now. _'

* * *

**I had the worst case of Writer's Block for this chapter, and it was pretty painful. I was planning to get this chapter done before my long-weekend ended last week, but as you can see, none of that actually happened.  
**

**But whatever, the Writer's Block is over, the chapter is done, and I'm pretty happy with the results.  
**

**I hope you guys like it too and stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully, coming out soon!  
**

**[ Btw, the whole reason Mion had such a weird dream, if you haven't already guessed, is that she's afraid of loosing. Her dream was trying to tell her that she's so terribly afraid of loosing B and not being able to help him in the end. [hence breaking her arm and unable to reach for him, ect.] So yeah, hope you guys understand it now. :D ]  
**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	22. Home at Last

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**[ I completely re-did chapter 20, for those who've read it a little while ago. So, I suggest going back to it, so that you aren't confused for this chapter, as it is following where I left off on chapter 20. ] **

**Chapter Twenty-One: Home at Last**

* * *

The next morning came in the blink of an eye for Mion. One moment she was singing along to nursery rhymes with all the children, even without Oliver's violin accompaniment; and the next, she remembers the children leaving and passing out, once her head reached the pillow.

Mion thought she'd be a little bit more reluctant to going to sleep, taking as she had a nightmare last time she had closed her eyes; but no. Either she was so tired, or somewhere inside her told her to face her dream like she'll be confronting B's situation to Roger, or even L. If she couldn't take her dream seriously - as a sign - she won't be able to save B from a death penalty.

The girl picked herself up from the bed and stretched. At the back of her head, she was kind of expecting Oliver to just burst through the door and start talking away, but then something else told her that he was probably playing with his new friends.

She felt a little lonely due to this. From what she's seen, from what she's been forced to go through, being alone sort of scared her. It send uncomfortable - uncalled for - shivers up her spine.

Mion made the bed before leaving the room and wandered off into the hallways that could never compare to Wammy's.

She quickly found herself in Abby's office and quietly knocked on the wooden doors.

" Come in! " Came her voice to which Mion obeyed. She opened the door timidly, as Abby smiled in greeting. " Yes, Mion? "

" I... " She didn't want to say it. It was so easy telling it to Oliver, but he was a kid. Ever since she could remember, Mion has always been kind of uncomfortable when in the presence of adults. But after Wammy's she grew out of it, being surrounded with pressuring eyes could change such a thing so quickly. " I need to get back. To Wammy's that is. I need to... Talk to somebody there. " But Abby was so kind. Mion didn't want to sound as though she were leaving the place because it wasn't like beautiful Wammy's; that she was unhappy and unsatisfied being here.

Mion was so very happy here. It made her feel like she had a home with dozens of little brothers and sisters. Abby was her mother and they were all really happy where they were.

Mion wasn't expecting Abby to keep smiling. In fact, she thought she'd frown.

But Abby was smiling and was already on her way calling up Roger's office.

It was so easy.

Did she understand? She was okay with it?

" It's not that I don't like it here! " She exclaimed without thought. She wasn't sure. Abby's presence confused her.

She was leaving her mother.

" I just really have to get back... He needs me and... And I can't just lie around while he's suffering somewhere else! "

Abby rose a hand to silence Mion for the time-being, as Roger on the other end of the call, answered.

" Yes, hello Roger, it's Abby Worth. I have one of your orphans here who really wants to go home. " She was nodding away at first, but then furrowed her eyebrows, listening to Roger's excited exclamations. " No, not 'B'. It's Mion. "

Roger wanted B back. It wasn't even her that he cared about. Or more-so, it was _L_ who didn't care about her. She could be dead, much like A, and he wouldn't even take a second to mourn for the loss of his potential successor.

" Right. She really wants to go home. Ah.. " Abby turned to face Mion, " does she know the whereabouts of 'B'? " Mion nodded, " yes, in fact she does, so! So you'll be picking her up? Alright, she'll be waiting for you outside in the front. Open Arms Orphanage. Alright, we'll see you then. "

And she hung up.

She looked a little confused for a second, but seeing Mion standing there with a stern face, made her smile again. It made her smile and laugh, just a little.

" Are you hungry? " She asked, but Mion simply shook her head.

" Sorry about that. "

Abby shook her head, " there's nothing to be sorry for. You want to be back where you belong, so I understand. "

" Thank you. So when's... When's Roger coming? "

" In a couple of minutes. He'll be out by the front of the orphanage. Why don't you go on ahead? I still have a little bit of paperwork to do, but I'll be there before you leave. "

" Okay. "

And she was off.

A couple of minutes? Does that mean that this orphanage here is close by Wammy's? Does that mean if Mion put a little bit more willpower into running, she probably would've made it? She wouldn't have had to be here and suffer the guilt?

' _How wonderful. _'

Mion sighed to herself and hesitated at the door. She was chewing at her already chapped lips and finally felt the reluctancy to leave the warmth of Open Arms Orphanage.

But the voice of a familiar little red-head snapped her back into reality and her responsibilities as B's friend.

She pushed open the door and could point out Oliver with a single glance with his fiery-red hair and his new friends playing soccer.

" David! " Oliver grunted as he passed the ball to the orphan boy named David. " Go! Run! " Such enthusiasm.

Mion smiled.

For an orphanage not that big on the inside, their front yard was massive. ( Still couldn't compare to Wammy's, however. )

Mion had kept a close eye on the curb, awaiting Roger to drive up in a black or something of the sort and take her back. And when he does, along the way their, she will explain to him what has happened to B and what his plans are. Assuming he's already in Los Angeles, they had to take action right away before more innocent people will lose their lives.

B can only be caught by them. Their hands are much more gentle when it comes to punishments; being a Wammy's child and all that - L's successor - to be more precise in B's case. They wouldn't dare send him to a death penalty.

Unless L is that cruel and cares only of his self-image.

" The bastard, " she hissed, sitting on the steps of the orphanage. " If it comes down to that, I'm leaving for sure. I'll look for B myself. "

" Mion! " And it was Oliver who called her name. Of course it was. He looked to be taking five for the sake of her, as everyone just continued to play. " You're up! " He was smiling that very same smile she's been seeing ever since meeting the boy. " I didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping, so I just left you alone. I hope that was okay. "

She nodded, " of course it was. "

" What are you doing out here any way? I'm guessing you haven't eaten breakfast yet? You should go back inside and get yourself some cereal or maybe eve - "

" I'm going back to Wammy's now, Oliver. I'm just waiting for Roger, Wammy's caretaker, to come by. "

Oliver paused for the time-being, digesting what she had just said. He looked a little disappointed when meeting eyes with her once more, after having to avert them. His eyes were sparkling.

" And this is why I hate kids, " sighed Mion. " They cry for everything. "

" I-I'm not crying! " He exclaimed, hiding away his reddening face.

Did he really like her that much?

He practically just met her.

What was he thinking?

" I'm going to miss you. "

" I'll come back to visit sometime, " she reassured the boy with rolling eyes. Though she didn't want to add in the attitude in her voice, she had to in order for Oliver to just let go and move on. " It may not be right away, but I'll be sure to come by and - "

" What if I'm gone by then? " And now it was his turn to cut her off, mid-sentence. He was staring at her so intently. " What if I'm already adopted then? Will we still ever meet agian? "

She nodded and smiled faintly. Oliver was relieved, and he returned the gesture with a warming grin and quick little hug.

" Okay. I'll be seeing you then! " Were his last words, before deciding to get back to the game; when there was still a minute left of their time together.

" Stupid kid. "

She hated kids. She really did.

" You're lucky you remind me of A, " she went on grumbling. " Or else I wouldn't have even let you touch me... "

And in time; Roger did eventually show up, as did Abby just-in-time.

Abby and Roger had a little talk with one another before Mion had a chance to enter the car. The doors were locked and Roger was standing in front of the passenger seat's door, so she had a few more minutes, at the most, to say her final good-bye's to the children.

Though she honestly didn't want to, she didn't want to have another feeling of guilt wash over her like what the sea does to it's sandy shores.

She entered the premises of the soccer game, which halted immediately once she set foot on the field. All the orphans stopped to look at her in wonder and some of them, with impatience.

Mion hated those impatient kids, but kept herself together to take in a deep breath.

" Good-bye, " she said.

" 'Good-bye'? " One of the girls repeated. " You're leaving? "

" Did you get adopted? " Went a boy.

" No, " Mion shook her head. " I was never an orphan here. I just came here to stay for the night. I'm going back to my own orphanage now, though, " she was pointing at the elderly man, who noticed nothing of the scene with her. " I just kind of... Wanted... To... Thank you guys for... Making me feel welcomed nonetheless. And I wanted to thank Oliver, especially for finding me and having Abby bring me here to such a... Happy place. I felt like this was my home and I'm.. Really... Happy to have spent the night here. "

She was choking up to her own words.

But why?

She barely stayed a day there, this shouldn't be happening.

" So... Good-bye! "

The orphans were silent for only a second, and then all began to grin and all at the same time, chorused their final words, " good-bye Mion! " ( Only Oliver called her, by her name. )

Mion felt a pang in her heart that she never thought would come. She sighed and smiled through tearing eyes and turned away from the kids back to Roger.

Roger must've noticed her state and cleared his throat in mid-conversation with Abby, to tell her without words that they must be on their way.

Abby nodded and gave Mion one last hug and her good luck to save her friend.

Mion mouthed a 'thank you' to Abby, but wasn't sure if she got the message, as she was entering the passenger seat.

With one last wave to Abby, Roger sped off back to Wammy's.

The air was tense.

" ... Roger... ! " She started with gritted teeth, " about B... ! "

" Talk to me later about him. Let's get back to the orphanage and call L. You might even be lucky and have the opportunity not all orphans get - the chance to speak to L. "

L. It was always him. L. L. L.

Mion had enough of his name.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

" Z, enough with the attitude. The little stunt you pulled with B could've jeopardized L's name. "

" Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Are you happy? " She snapped and turned away from blazing old eyes.

A silent ride back.

When reaching the orphanage, Mion wasn't surprised to be greeted by no one. Not even Matt, not even Mello. Even _Near_ would've been nice company at least to walk to Roger's office.

But no, she went on alone and sat down on the wooden chair, that had already been set-up for her returning, and awaited for Roger to pass her the phone. She waited for Roger to give her the signal to start telling the story she's been trying to forget for a little while now.

However; before Roger could seat himself to start calling right away, a hesitant little knock came from the door.

Roger groaned, " yes? "

A girl Mion has never seen before popped in. With long black hair and dull brown for eyes, she looked to be around fourteen at the most.

" What is it, Mai? "

The girl named Mai pulled out a violin from behind her back and pointed out to Roger that a string was missing.

Mion didn't know which one it was, not having any musical knowledge, but she, too, tried her best looking a little disappointed. For the sake of the dull girl.

" Do you have any extra strings I could use? " She asked.

" Down in the basement, in one of the boxes, " were his simple instructions.

The younger girl nodded and stared at Mion with vacant eyes, then turned away.

" New orphan? "

" Yes. "

" What happened to her? "

" I can't be telling you personal things such as that. If you are so curious, after this phone-call, go ahead and ask her to your heart's content. "

Mion nodded. It wasn't that she was curious or anything, but the fact that she was a violinist made her a little sad.

Oliver played.

She really was being haunted with guilt.

Roger picked up the phone and began to dial. Right away someone seemed to have picked and he was already chattering away like the professional he was.

" Yes, Z is with me right now. Would you like to speak with her? Alright. Yes. She's fine. "

Mion took the phone that was passed on from Roger and slowly brought her mouth to the receiver.

" L? "

" _Z. Start from the beginning, if you please. _"

Why did she feel like crying?

" B... "

" _Yes, tell me what happened. _"

A synthetic voice that expressed no such sympathy. Having to cover her mouth to keep her from sobbing outright and disgustingly, she tried swallowing all these emotional feelings.

" F-from the beginning? "

" _From when you ran away with him. _"

" I didn't choose to run! " She exclaimed. " He knocked me out with a suitcase! "

" _Go on. "_

* * *

**And there goes Mion, back to Wammy's she goes. Not to mention the last you'll be seeing of Oliver. :P  
**

**But hey! Yay for new character? She's not very important so don't worry about it. She'll be around for a couple of chapters with Mion, but will disappear eventually. [ She'll be the last new character this FanFiction will be introducing, so please don't hate me. XP ] **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one coming soon!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	23. Patience is Key the Show is Coming

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Patience is Key; the Show is Coming**

* * *

" _Z, I'll take things from here. I was planning to catch him the moment Roger told me that he ran away with you. So now that I have the whole story, I can't keep things as they are and will be capturing and imprisoning B. Does that sound fair? _"

" You won't do anything more right? "

" _Nothing more. _"

But Mion couldn't believe his words. She couldn't believe anything that he was saying to her. She couldn't see L's face and couldn't tell from his eyes whether or not he was lying. She couldn't tell if he was faking the concern, hiding behind the synthetic voice.

For all she knew, he could be laughing at her dismay. He could be laughing maniacally and be even more insane than B could ever be.

She didn't want B to get hurt. For all that he's done, he's still just a boy who knows nothing. All that he's doing is just to get to L, personally. Prove to him that as skillfully L could be a great detective could B be a serial killer. Just as fast as L can switch from successor-to-successor, can B kill too.

All because L showed no pity nor sympathy to the suicide of his successor A. It was all because B felt that it was _his_ fault for not saving A fast enough; for ignoring him and never looking in direction, or shaking the truth out of him.

Because he was distracted by the new girl, his roommate, Mion Zala. She had pulled B away because she, herself, didn't want to spend Wammy's alone, and shunned like she has been living all her life. Because Mion was tired and was scared; because Mion was selfish and greedy, she wanted the friendship A and B had, she had to take it away.

While B blames himself, Mion blames herself. And then there's L, who blames no one but A.

At least both B and Mion agreed that L had some part of it. Forcing A into submission, the way he did. Telling A he was forever going to remain an anonymous letter to the rest of the world. That he was never going to be his own person.

" Will you start looking for him right away? " The girl asked quietly after receiving nothing more from the other side. " I think the sooner you catch him, the better. I don't know how many people he'll kill, and I don't want him to start anytime soon. "

" _I'm afraid, I'm a little full at the moment, _" came the empty reply of L. Mion's heart stopped. " _There's an eighty percent chance that B won't do anything for a while. As you've said before, when B let you run free, he was acting out remorse, wasn't he? This concludes that he's still sane, Z. And it's most likely that this sanity of his will remain in tact, until B feels too weak to even carry on his own weight. _"

" That doesn't make any difference! " Exclaimed the girl into the receiver. The brewing tears and the reddening face got even Roger to stand up in defiance. Roger looked just as angry as Mion was feeling, except he cared for only L's sake. " B is out there and he needs help! You have to help him! "

" _And I will in time. _"

" How long?! " Her voice cracked. The chair beneath her was pushed aside by her foot when L didn't give her an immediate response, " answer me! "

" _I'm sorry, Z, but I cannot give you a rough estimate of how long it would take. There are other cases to be solved, and other lives I must save. _"

" You liar! Liar! " She cried and was pried away from the phone by the elderly caretaker. She was forced down in her chair and held tightly by the shoulder, a grip like a tightening vice.

" Please excuse Z's behavior, L, " started Roger calmly. But the way he was holding her down was far from calm. It didn't hurt so bad that Mion could wince too, but he was holding the shoulder that B touched last. So it bothered her. " Yes it won't happen again. A little protective of B, yes, I know, I know. After A's death, both children haven't been very mindful of their actions. Ah, and also, did you know that B returned to the orphanage, just to steal from me? Yes, it's true. While I was trying resolve_ another _problem with Mello and Near, he snuck into my office and broke into the safe! I don't know how he did it so quickly, but by the time I came back, I was almost left with nothing. The children saw him running out the door, but assumed nothing until the end. Yes, I know. Oh, thank you, L! You're too kind. "

And as Roger got more and more into conversation with L, his hold on Mion loosened with every little chuckle escaping his lips.

Until soon enough, she was practically pushed out the door, after hearing, " Watari, my old time friend! "

Mion scoffed and started up to her room.

When she pulled open the door, everything was how it was before she left Wammy's. It was a disorganized mess left by B's frantic desperations to get packed and ready to leave. Everything that belonged to B remained in place as it was before, except for maybe a few gaps in the drawers.

Mion's heart sank and she held her breath, entering her room, and locking herself inside.

With her back to the door, she slid down slowly, until reaching the floor and tucking in her knees to her chest. She hid her face and there she lay, neither screaming, boiling with anger, or crying and wishing for an end. She was rather still and felt neutral. She'd sigh occasionally to herself, but nothing more.

There really was no more energy left in her.

Curling away into the silence, Mion was left to mope all by herself.

No longer will there be B asking her of her problems or even A keeping B from saying anything rude. There would be no more smiling faces and flushed cheeks, laughing so loudly under the window of a sunlit library. There won't be anyone occupying the table situated in the corner of the library; no more little boy who's nose was buried deep in a book, and the other two flinging eraser shavings at the other.

Mion knew it was all over. Being B's friend and taking advantage of A's kindness came with a price. A very costly price that tore her apart.

If only she didn't choose B that day. It would've still been possible to meet A, being the over-friendly guy he was, but B wouldn't have any reason to talk to her. And if B didn't have a reason then Mion wouldn't have had to be a greedy one.

" Even if I say 'sorry' a thousand times, it won't make a difference, " she sighed. " It won't make a difference because all that's done is done. There's no changing the past, and there's no wishing on a star for a good outcome of my decisions. I'll rot away here. Because that's how it was supposed to be. "

It was all a curse by God that she was suffering. She suffered because she was disliked by Almighty God.

Her thin figure shook to such thoughts. She was clenching and unclenching her fists; gritting her teeth and releasing the tension in her jaw. She couldn't decide whether to be upset by the thought of God hating her, or be angry. She wasn't sure how to make of it. And she wasn't planning to decipher anything special, like maybe her reoccurring dreams or the way the clouds move above her head.

" What am I supposed to do now? " Mion whimpered to the room. " L won't listen to me and now I'm definitely not allowed to leave. " She lifted her head and took a quick glance of her room, " is there something I can do, A? Is there anything I can do? I don't want to be just sitting here, while B is out there. He needs me, A. He needs me. I'm so sorry. I'm... So very sorry... "

It was quite a difficult word to mutter for Mion, as she wasn't one to apologize. It felt alien to her tongue, but she said it over and over, and over again. She kept whispering it, until she was sure the ghost of A had his full attention on her.

With a grim expression and tired eyes. Bags under his eyes and thin, thin bones.

" A, " she tried to smile through dry tears. Though there was no one there in reality, she pretended that A was present. " Talk to B for me? He listens to you more than me. Maybe if you spoke some sense into him, he'll come back on his own with Roger's money. Maybe he'll come back and apologize and go quietly to prison for murder. He'll probably mention your parents, I hope you don't mind him taking the blame. There isn't much we can do for him. He's slowly losing himself, and I _really_ need you to just... Talk to him... Even for a minute or two, A... Please talk to him! "

And, if A were really there, he'd look at her with uncertainty. He'd scratch his cheek, and give her a grin of reassurance. Though even in his face, he'd still be kind of nervous, confronting B in such a manner, he was willing to do it - because they were friends.

Her thoughts were of good intention, but it only brought a grim response.

She was helpless there in Wammy's. She was tattered and broken, so very afraid of running into the arms of the Sun's rays. She was afraid of stepping foot outside and was afraid of pending deaths now.

Because all living things have an end.

And this scared her. She didn't want to think about it, because anything could change and alter with a person's lifespan, making it so that they'd die before their original set time.

The ticking numbers.

Was that what B meant all that time ago?

When he so desperately clung to her for support. He told her about a gift that was granted to him since before birth; to see ticking numbers, just floating, and taunting, above another's head. And as they were oblivious to such a thing, he was well-aware to what was coming. To know that A was going to die soon - it made sense why he broke down. He knew it was coming and yet couldn't stop it.

" B, " she called to no one in the room. In her head, however, an image of an innocent B looked up at her from his bed. He was just about ready to tuck himself into bed before Mion called him. Now he was still, just waiting for her to continue. And though Mion parted her lips to say something, nothing came forth.

To this, the image of B chuckled, " spit it out already, " it said. " I know my good looks are distracting, but please, contain yourself a little more, Mion. " He would be cocky saying such a thing. And though it bugged Mion back then, such a tone now in her moment of loneliness was just as comforting as A's image. " So.. ? "

" Hold on, okay? "

" What are you babbling on about, Mion? I don't get what you're saying. "

" Just wait for me. I'm coming to get you. You'll be fine, okay? "

And just like that, as Mion pressed further and further into this mere image of B, his eyes sharpened. The innocence dissolving as she continued, and within moments, he was splattered in blood that wasn't his own.

He was now the B that haunted her. Smiling cruelly and licking his lips, desiring - _craving_ - more than the sweet artificial strawberry goo.

" Okay, Mion, " this B told her with a grin. " I'll be waiting. "

" I'll be there soon! "

And with a nod and a tiny wave, the image disappeared, and all returned normal.

Mion was quiet for a moment, only to burst into a fit of laughter, all on her own.

" B, I think I'm going insane, " she laughed. And with only good intentions, she smiled, " trust me. I'll bring you home sometime around. Just wait a little bit longer. "

In the deepest pit of her head, she believed in L wholeheartedly about his assumptions of B not being active for the time-being. She believed that it was the case and told herself repeatedly to not worry herself too much.

Which is what she did.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together and dusted off the gathering particles from her clothes.

" This isn't like me to get all emotional so suddenly, " she sighed. " I have to stay strong. Because if I crumble away to nothing, then B will shatter away with everything over his shoulders. "

Mion plopped down on her bed and curled up to her pillow. Snuggling and welcoming the familiar warmth. Dozing off, she pretended that B was on his side of the room sleeping soundly as she was. He'd be sleeping over on his stomach with one leg hanging off.

He surely did have a funny way of sleeping. But it was charming.

Pulling the bed covers over her head she enjoyed the silence. She pretended that it was past curfew hours, and that Roger was patrolling the hallways.

She smiled to those memories and didn't let one single, stray tear escape her eyes for the rest of the day. She only remained happy and positive, and continued to just play pretend with herself.

Smiling and dreaming, though in the back of her own head, she knew all was fake, and she'd awake to no one; for now she wanted to pretend. As long as she was home and trying to remain strong for B's sake, she might as well. If it kept her from crying, it wouldn't matter if the other orphans thought she was crazy.

Because she had Matt and Mello to vouch for her, and even Near, everything was going to be okay.

Because she knew B was waiting for her, it just sped her along.

L was going to start on his search for B soon, so there shouldn't be any problems. All Mion can do is wait patiently.

* * *

Beyond Birthday cringed to the busy streets of Los Angeles. During the day it was one problem to just get by with so many people, but even now, though it is as dark as can be, there were still mountains of people, blocking the way. Beyond wasn't one who enjoyed close contact with living humans and so with not much more, he pulled over the hood of his sweater and escaped into a dark alley.

Though there were still people around, doing whatever they were paid to do, or being forced to do, it was better than being in those streets.

Everybody gave him looks of both lust and disgust. Others wanting his pity and sympathy; yearning for comfort of a kind soul, but Beyond only turned away to such eyes.

He really couldn't care less about those unfortunate souls.

Beyond kept at his pace, going to where he felt like going. He had no particular place in mind, but kept going forward, with a caged B, tied up in chains in his head.

No more B. B is no more.

It's all Beyond Birthday now. Beyond is running the show.

And to such a thought - the Death God smiled.

* * *

**And after a short hiatus, Beyond Her Limit is back, and kicking! Those last few chapters were sort of a pain, because in all honesty, it didn't go the way I planned. Originally, Mion was to make it to Wammy's no problem ( be found on the streets by Roger/Watari [who was visiting] ), but then a random idea came to mind and I added another orphanage with cute orphans. In reality, something was supposed to happen in the orphanage that would've made Mion **_**much**_** more hesitant leaving the place, but I ended up not doing it in the end; so the whole thing was pretty pointless. **

**So any way, now that, **_**that**_** part of the FanFiction is out of the way, time to get the rest started! **

**And as promised to BeyondxLawliet, I brought back B for a little bit. :3 Obviously there will be more of him to come in the next chapter, so don't think this is the last of him!  
**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter as much I did! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming (maybe) next week!**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	24. It's Okay to be Angry - To be Afraid

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: It's Okay to be Angry - To be Afraid  
**

* * *

Beyond Birthday wasn't one to submit to pain as easily as others. Because in fact, he enjoyed a stinging sensation and throbbing bruises. He liked the deadly venom in one's eyes and liked the frustrating grunt, seeing as they weren't getting the wanted reaction from Beyond. He liked it all. It aroused him.

But this pain, was in fact, not one he enjoyed very much. It wasn't even a pain. It was a desperate yearning. It pained him because with B's fogging mind, Beyond could not see what it is that B wanted so badly. It burned his chest and worried his mind. Creating sweaty palms and darting eyes.

He wanted it. Whatever it was, he wanted it.

Licking his lips in sheer desperation, his jittering leg wasn't making anything helpful. Sitting at the edge of his bed and trying with the best of his ability to pry through the child's head. He was looking through his memories. Scanning through every memorable event. He could see nothing that was of importance. The memories at Wammy's were also clouded, so Beyond wasn't one hundred percent sure if it were maybe A, B missed. He wasn't sure if it was Roger's constant nagging or those simple, innocent thoughts, where L was everything good.

He couldn't see it very clearly. The eyes of the Wammy children were crossed out in a deep black, making it hard to tell who was who anymore. It was as though B was purposely doing this with a black marker - playing with his own memories. Depressed and afraid, not wanting anyone involved. The weak boy.

Beyond hissed, " B what do you want? "

But the child said nothing. Tied up in his chains, in the cage of his own mind, the boy could only stare blankly to the thundering voice that no longer belonged to him.

" If you don't tell me what it is you want, B, " he grinned, " I can't ensure the safety of those orphans. You know, I did bag up a good amount of money from Roger, and I still have enough to make a trip back. There won't be anymore to get back here, but we'll just start the serial murders over there. You know, I don't mind. "

B's eyes widened to the idea, and he let out a muffled cry, helplessly letting go of his dreary thoughts. Beyond felt a little bit lighter. Inhaling this new freedom, he so-casually began to dig his way through the memories of the boy.

Upon seeing the Wammy's House, Beyond's heart made a heart-dropping _thump_ in his ears. His eyes widened to the memory of the smiley, fidgety children, getting antsy waiting for the photographer to take their picture. They wanted to play, they had no time to wait in-line as they were doing. Beyond's heart was pounding and he felt a strange knot in his throat. The welling of tears in his eyes confused him and though he tried to swallow it all back, the tears only escaped. He was crying.

" Well, well, well... So it _is_ the orphans you want me to get, isn't it? "

B said nothing.

" But I'm surprised I don't see Mion in these memories. Are you trying to tell me that you were happier when she wasn't around? "

Boiling anger. Beyond could feel it.

" Good. Keep that in mind, B. We'll make good use of it. "

* * *

In the exceptions of Near, Mion was the first to awake. The day was barely beginning to lighten up, and this sort of thing surprised Mion greatly. She knows herself better than anyone, and she knows for a fact, being the early riser was never her cup-of-tea. She wasn't one to wake up first and _still_ have the energy to even continue a day's work at Wammy's in such conditions. She needed her full eight hours ( and adding ) to even function and process things and digest the piles of information she'd get day-by-day. So to know she was awake alongside Near was surprising enough.

Awkwardly walking down the same hall as him, right by his side, and even heading the same direction: The bathrooms. Near played with his hair rather quietly as he pre-normally did, and Mion just went about her own business, finding more interest in the dulling wallpaper, than having to be forced into conversation.

But for once, Mion wasn't thinking about anything special as she stared at the walls. She wasn't thinking, nor did she feel any hatred towards the albino boy anymore. Sure, he still agitated her with that monotonous face of his, but it wasn't so bad anymore. Mion felt as though she hasn't seen Near in a few decades, and so that boiling hate no longer existed within her. It was like it never happened, in all reality. She forgot how it felt like. The intensity no longer residing in her. She felt rather tranquil by the boy's side now. She liked the silence and she was better off with him and that neutral face, than a scowling one or a smiling one. With a neutral face, he didn't speak. With any other emotion, they'll start to speak and ask questions about the happenings of B. The insensitivity of some orphans. Knowing well-enough that whatever happened with B, Mion would like to keep hushed about it, no matter what. They should know, out of common sense, that whatever may have happened, Mion isn't spreading the word about it for a reason.

" You can go in the bathroom first, " Mion said, turning to face the boy with a tired smile. " I'm a girl. I take long in the bathroom. " She tried to laugh at her own joke, but she couldn't. Despite the peace between them and the free air, she still did feel rather tense around Near. He didn't smile either, but nod in acknowledgement and enter. Before disappearing, happily enough, Mion caught a vague image of Near whispering his thanks before entering. " It's no problem. Really. "

The girl waited for the albino to finish his business and let her in, but he did not do so for a while. She waited and waited, but still she could not hear an ending to the running water.

" He's worse than a girl, " she muttered to herself and just decided to take her leave. She turned away and decided to do something more productive with this extra time than to just wait around for Near to finish.

Mion skipped down the stairwell and was on her way to the kitchen for a light breakfast, when a certain sound caught her attention right away. It was a musical note. Rather wobbly and fairly shy, but still clear and strong, in it's ways. As though the player were afraid of awaking the orphanage with their playing, they played in a faint whisper. Mion understood very clearly that an orphan being able to play an instrument was nothing uncommon, as these children were geniuses and all; but because Mion, herself, had no skill in playing anything, she's never seen anyone touch their own instruments, and therefore missed out on a lot of beautiful pieces during rehearsals and mini-concerts for fun. So the curiosity was rather intense in her chest and she followed the instrument being played. She followed it until hitting the common room. Empty and spacious, lonely and cold, it was the kind of place Mion has been avoiding for some time. Ever since coming back, she tried her best not to get herself in rooms by herself.

But the one playing was a person, she was sure. There was no need to be frightened. Pushing herself forth, Mion entered the common room with her hesitance, only to see the lonely Wammy orphan, Mai, play her violin. The way she played was nothing like Oliver, however. Though Oliver was much younger than she was, he seemed more skilled. The way she held the stringed instrument in her hand was stiff and even her posture was a mess. The only thing that seemed good enough was her bow hand and the way she had it slide across the strings with delicacy.

" Your name is Mai, right? " Mion asked, startling the younger girl who whipped about to the sound of her name. " You like the violin? "

Mai said nothing. And like Near, her face seemed rather neutral too. Her eyes were wide for that one second, but she was back to just staring blankly at Mion. Though she nodded, Mai refused to speak.

" How long have you been playing? "

" ... This year... " She replied softly. " I just started. " Mai was trying her best to not look directly into Mion's eyes, but out of politeness, she did. The younger girl looked rather uncomfortable in such a light, in such a place with Mion talking to her with icy eyes. " I play for my sister. "

" Really? "

" Yes. "

" Why? "

" Because. "

" ... That's nice. "

" Yes. "

Rather one-sided, Mion felt the conversation to be. Her eye twitched in annoyance, but still feeling the after affects of Near's presence, still lingering, she remained calm. Taking a few silent breaths, Mion faced the child, Mai with another tired smile.

Mai returned no such gesture, but rather turned away instead.

" Can you play me a song? "

" If that's what you want, " Mai replied instantly. A quick glance over her shoulder - and over Mion's head - Mai had her back to the other. " I don't mind... " Adjusting the violin over her shoulder and with a deep breath on her part, Mai started immediately.

It a nice little melody. But rather dull. Mion could feel nothing. There was no passion, there was no effort and no momentum.

Mai looked at her with those eyes.

Nineteen years left, was what B said. Mai stared at the air above her head before playing. As though those nineteen years weren't going to make it. As though she were playing as her final request before passing. To such thoughts, Mion's heart dropped. She felt her stomach do flips by the dozen, just by the very thought of those nineteen years being cut down.

But she listened to Mai play without complaint. She stood still by the door of the common room and listened to Mai's violin playing, that could never compare to Oliver - who really did put his heart into playing. It was as though Mai were playing her violin because she had to, not because she actually enjoyed it. So it saddened her to see the beautiful instrument being played the way it was. But Mion could still say nothing because it wasn't her instrument; she couldn't even play a single string, or read a single note. She understood nothing of crescendos or quarter notes at all. So she could say nothing, but listen, and see, from that stiff back, that tense stance, that there was nothing special about her playing. Beautiful, yes, for someone who hasn't been playing for too long, but not the best. Her playing was nothing worth fawning over. She just played.

The room was taken by Mai's music. And did it so bring another beautiful morning. The _pitter patter _of orphans waking upstairs was no longer faint, as more came. All fighting over the bathrooms and all rushing down to get the first pick of breakfast.

Then a strange little thing did happen whilst Mai continued to play. The albino poked his head through the door and said in his quiet voice, " Mai. Let's go. "

Mai stopped to the sound of Near's voice, in particular, it seemed, and ended off her violin-playing with a unsettling note. She dropped her violin position to skip her way to Near's side without another word, or a final farewell to Mion.

Mion felt insulted and she really wanted to teach Mai how to respect the elders, but refrained from it. There was no point in lecturing a child who seemed to be the stubborn type any way.

She sighed, one more time, and headed back upstairs to the bathroom. Near sure did take a long time, and Mion has been holding in her need to pee for a while now. She really has to go now. Pushing her way through, she did find relief, seeing the empty bathroom, and did wash up for another day. Mion watched her rather serious expression in the reflection as she finished washing up her face, and was frightened. The girl in the mirror still looked mortified to what she's seen. She was still a little torn apart from the scar, and that face - was the kind of face that gave people a bad impression on one. Her serious face was her way of hiding away the fear in her eyes; pretending there was no such thing as emotions, dwelling inside her.

Turning away from the reflection, she smiled bitterly to herself before leaving. If she were lucky enough, L would be willing to speak to her about the investigation concerning B's whereabouts. But if God decided against this, Mion would sit alone in the library and pretend nothing's changed. She'd act crazy if she had too, as long as it got L's attention quick enough.

But if nothing availed, she was going to just give up then and there as well. She was going to give up just with that as her final words.

Mion was weak. She was human and she was flawed. She fears Death, but was willing to let him take her away if it got her away from B's menacing eyes. As long as it got her away from that hurt expression - the betrayal - in his eyes, she would do it. Though B's been going through a lot more than she could ever, she wasn't as strong as he was. She was a coward and couldn't take the mere _sight_ of a slaughtered family. She didn't even touch them and yet she cried like a baby.

Walking down the hallways in silence, letting the rude boys push her aside, the sight of Mello and Matt caught her attention rather quickly. She wanted to call out to them and ask for their company, but then, there was something that kept her down. She felt heavy. Her legs felt as though they were treading through molasses. Her voice was caught with a lump, and was unable to utter a single syllable. Something was very wrong.

Fear. Mion was afraid that Mello and Matt would get involved in this unnecessary trouble. She was afraid something would happen to the other orphans as well. Even Roger, she worried about.

She felt like a burden.

* * *

**I'm so darn happy that today was the last day of school. No more school for two weeks! School has been kind of stressful. ;w; This break will be awesome! Filled with nothing but catching up on updates! It'll be some tough work, but I'm willing to do it; you guys have been very patient with me, so I can only return the favor. I hope to get at least two or three chapters done for Beyond Her Limit before the break's over.  
**

**Well any way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and there will be more to come soon! I can't guarantee Beyond's returning, but it's a possibility! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	25. Soon, Everything will Come into Focus

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Soon, Everything will Come into Focus  
**

* * *

_She felt like a burden._

* * *

And day after day, Mion would have these little phone call-like meetings with L for an hour or so in the mid-afternoon time. The two spoke of nothing in particular - the two straining to gain this "confidence" over the other - and trying their absolute best not to mention B's name during the conversation. Getting Mion all wild up and desperate for anything on B's search would be anything _but_ good for L. Her desperation will really slow him down, as she was the last to encounter B in such a horrifying state. And for her to be in her own little world, he wasn't going to get any answers for sure.

" _How are you doing in Mathematics, Z? _"

" It's... Okay... "

" _Struggling with anything? _"

" Oh, no, I'm doing okay. "

The tensed air was obvious, even to Roger, who was calmly filing some paperwork in cabinets.

" _I've heard from Roger, you aren't very strong in that subject. I would've expected you to have at least _some _troubles, Z. But I am proud of you that there doesn't seem to be any of that at the moment. _"

" Bull crap you're proud, " she hissed low, almost like in a whisper. This comment was only for L's ears any way. If Roger would to have heard such crude language in direction to L, Mion wouldn't be there anymore. Forcefully pushed through the doors and sent to her room without any supper. That's how it'd go down. If not, any worse would be that Mion would be sent away to another orphanage without a moment's hesitation. " You aren't proud of us, we're just here to you. "

" _That isn't true, Z. _"

" Then... Why... ? " The tears were welling, but she bit them back. She wanted to sob, but she couldn't.

Maybe L heard those hiccups on his end, because he sighed with that synthetic covering.

" _Don't let Roger hear you, _" he said.

" You think I'm stupid? " And even though she sniffled back those coming tears and had returned to the venomous little outbursts, there was no hatred. Not anymore that is. Though it was partially L's fault, L was only being who he always was. Maybe L wasn't the first child. Maybe he was a successor like the rest of them, who was forced to choke down on these beliefs of not getting emotionally attached with others. That would make quite a bit of sense, for L pitied. He's probably expressing more than his mentor is allowing him.

Or maybe he really was the first. Maybe they really were just his beliefs.

Maybe he was that boy who lost everything. And then became the boy that felt for no one.

Maybe nothing was fair for him either.

She couldn't hate him completely anymore. Not anymore. After B, after A, after Near, Mello, Matt and even Mai too! They've all been dealing with these hardships, she was sure. And yet for them -these children - to push them aside, like it's nothing, like there was no baggage - no weight of the world over their shoulders. It wasn't fair for anybody here.

B is just as scared as A was. He probably wants to die too, if it'd get him away from this nightmare.

" _Our hour is just about done. Would you like to close off today? _" He had brushed off her last comment to say this much. Grinding Mion's gears, did it.

" L before you go... "

" _Hm? _"

" When_ is _B coming home? "

" _Soon. _" And all she could hear from then on was the dial tone. Sighing and giving back the cellular device to Roger she left his office from another day of chatting with L.

Nobody knew of these meetings. And it was good that they stayed oblivious.

Exiting through the hallway, a quick glimpse of Mai disappearing in the corner caught Mion's attention.

Then there came Mello running after her, fist high above his head. Screaming in rage, he chased after the small girl.

Despite the ongoings on the outside. Despite all that Mion may be feeling, with these conflicted feelings, Mion smiled through it all. She smiled watching the children chase after each other, and watched as Matt hopelessly followed after, whilst trying to finish his video game.

Mion wanted to run too.

One step at a time, she was only centimeters away from Matt's shoulder, but she hesitated at the last minute. She couldn't stop him.

She was no longer like them. Through their own hardships, they may have seen things she could never imagine, but still these minds - in this house - they were innocent and pure children. Mion was anything but this pure white. Tainted in a sinful black. What she's seen in the past few days, cannot be undone. Those images forever floating at the back of her mind. Even when she blinked their bloodied faces flashed quickly. And when she slept, it was even worse, because in her dreams, she'd sometimes see things she's never seen before. And these things that she sees, are anything but an angel's smile. Maybe a dismembered wing or a forgotten halo. Things Mion didn't want to see. She could see them in her sleep.

These kids here did not see them. And they deserved as much to stay like that forever. Forever and ever until this whole L business is done. When the children learn that they should be greater than L in their own way. That being L wasn't everything. They weren't born to be somebody else and to hide their identity like he does. They are to be their own person and change the world, their way.

But not now. They are too young to see this.

Mion was not any older than they were, but sometimes she liked to pretend that she was. Sacrificing herself for the children. That's what a mother would do for her babies.

Were these Wammy's orphans her babies now?

Yes. She wanted to protect them. With everything she had.

" You guys are crazy, " she muttered in direction of the screaming orphans, and turned the opposite direction. She decided to head off outside in the backyard, where nobody was during this time of the day. It was about supper time and about time kids were back to studying their gifted minds away.

She went off to the backyard and sat beneath an old fruitless tree. It bore no fruit this year, when the previous years it did. And because of this little fact, Mion had not the slightest clue to what kind of tree it was supposed to be. She wasn't sure if it were an apple tree or a pear tree. Maybe even a tree full of oranges. She just had not the slightest idea. And it wasn't like it mattered too much, this tiny detail.

She sat beneath the tree and listened to an unsettling silence. It wasn't that the air was bad or the that the sun was just about to go down or anything. It was just the simple fact that it was so quiet outside.

After all, Mion had grown a distaste for the silence. No longer wishing to drown in it. No longer wanting to spend the rest of her days alone. She wanted to be comforted by the screaming orphans and a lecturing Roger. She wanted to hear the teachers teach their class and wanted to hear the groans and complaints of another week of piles and piles of homework.

B had her succumb in the dark, in a basement all alone. With a rotting family on the side, during her time their, she could've sworn she heard their muffled cries and bodies _shaking_. Like they were alive and crying for help. But Mion frozen in fear, did anything _but _approach the family.

Because what if it was all an illusion? What if it were her level of sanity playing mind games with her?

She couldn't tell and she just remained put. Waiting for B for hours and hours on end. She wasn't out for very long, so to know that she had to stay there for so long frightened her. Those tiny hours will haunt her.

The very memory of the cold concrete flooring sent shivers down Mion's spine, feeling the still rather damp grass underneath her palms.

She didn't want to think about it anymore. She couldn't do it anymore.

" Did you hear that B? " She said to herself, in hopes of distracting herself. " You're coming home soon. "

* * *

" But I don't want to go home yet. I'm not finished here yet, " he grinned.

* * *

**I'm alive. Sorry for the lack of updates. ;w;  
**

**But Beyond Her Limit has not been discontinued. I'm already nearing the end, so I can't just stop here, now can I? That'd be really silly of me! **

**Well any way, thank you all for sticking with me, even after this disappearance, and I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible. Thanks to a certain reader who messaged me about updating, I'm feeling a little bit motivated. I'll put down the other FanFics for a while until I'm sure I've made up for what I've done to you all.**

**Thank you all again and I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. The new chapter should be up soon. :) **

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	26. page4 Shinigami

**Disclaimer: The anime Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful creators writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. However; the OC in this FanFiction belongs to my cousin.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: page.4 Shinigami  
**

* * *

_Mion wasn't like them anymore._

* * *

The hours that flew by Mion day in and day out, felt like years, every time. When she'd lie awake, unable to sleep, the dawning sun couldn't have come any slower.

When the sun's rays finally poured through the curtains, bringing forth another day, Mion could only ask herself, ' _how many years have passed? '_

To her, these long nights were exceptionally extensive because, to be honest, she missed the sun. Having to stare so aimlessly at the walls or her bedsheets, could only do so much for a deteriorating mind; she could feel herself age with every minute, and even sometimes, Mion hoped to have died to that final tick of an imaginary clock. She hoped for this ending, along the blanket creases she traced; she prayed that something would take her silently before the sun approaches, and she is to be congratulated of living through another Hellish night.

But again, on days like that, where she can only toss and turn, were the days that B was all Mion could think about. It was hard to block him out on these days, because she felt guilt, rising, like stomach acids burning her esophagus.

' _It's my fault that those people had to die...! _'

She had confronted L of these nights in particular, but rather than comforting her, he simply ordered Roger to give Mion sleeping pills.

Mion wouldn't even take them honestly. Despite how horribly tired she would be in the day, or when she'd collapse due to exhaustion, the numbing feeling of after effects weren't worth it.

Besides... These painful memories were all Mion had of B's existence, and if everything that happened to her was even true.

The nights where she'd lie on her back and stare into the ceiling, was when her thoughts would race the most. Maybe it was the floorboards or the ceiling at this angle, but Mion could remember B's face the best here.

" _If you aren't taking the medication, Mion, maybe you'd be more interested in keeping a journal? To keep your mind off of B during the night. It was something Watari made me do as a child, where I'd also face restless nights. _"

" You're actually suggesting something worth listening to, L. I'm proud of this sudden development," Mion replied sarcastically.

" _Well, I can't bear to lose you, Mion. You knew B, better than anyone else here. You are my only lead. I need you still. _"

" Is that so? "

" _In any case, Mion, if it even makes you feel better, you can also write about B, himself. Maybe by doing this, suppressed memories will surface, and I'll be able to find, and detain B. _"

" Now wouldn't that be a dream, " she sighed. " I'll take you up on that offer of a journal though; I actually think that might work better. "

" _You might even be so bored of writing that you end up falling asleep! _"

Mion's deadened face, lightened up to such a comment, and a smile crept upon her face. A giggle escaped her throat, as she decided to play along with L's synthetic humor, " is that what happened to you, L? "

" _Yes of course. You don't understand how tiring it was for me to write night after night like I did. It came to the point where one night, I just collapsed and slept like a log. I think that was the only night where Watari found me in such a state. It was quite relaxing, and did wonders on my small body. _"

Mion didn't like L.

She hated him with every fiber in her body. Maybe the lack of sleep was taking it's toll over her, and she couldn't help but feel amused to L's attempts. In her head, she thought that L knew how much she was suffering, and that's why, finally, tried to be a little bit more compassionate. But of course, these were only mere thoughts of Mion, and her buzzing brain just wanted to make something good out of all this stress.

" Sounds good to me, " she replied with a small smile, and for once, felt her heart ache, saying her goodbyes.

Her brain made her feel like L actually understood her.

Even if that weren't really the case, it was all Mion had in this world now.

Not even A's spirit would help her.

A.

A... The sweet boy who wanted to please everybody. The annoyingly cheerful kid, who just wanted everybody else to be happy.

" I miss A, " Mion managed to whisper with a wavering voice. Mion had lost the ability to cry in tears, a little while back - crying day after day - it had that effect on her. " L, do you think B blames himself? Or me? "

" _Mion; B blames me. _"

Mion paused.

Was that regret she heard? Was it guilt, seeping through clenched teeth?

Mion's heart fluttered.

She knew better than anyone that B did, indeed, blame L. She remembered faintly, B mentioning to her that he was going to become the greatest criminal, and corner L. Prove to the world how pathetic and cowardly he was. He wanted to humiliate the other male, strip him bare of everything and hang him by ankles. Let the blood rush to his head...

" _If I had known... _"

" Innocent people died, L, " she pressed. " They weren't even noble sacrifices... They were... _Toys._ "

" _I understand... And that's why it's important that we catch B. I can't let anymore pointless deaths happen as such. _"

" Good-bye, L. "

" _Don't forget the journal, Z. _"

She nodded, and heard the dial tone fill her ears.

Mion stood and returned the cellphone to Roger before heading back to her room. This had become of her life after returning. She didn't even attempt conversation with the other orphans anymore. To her, it was like, the pathway to Roger's office and hers, were the only places visible to her eyes. The only narrow ground that mattered to her anymore.

Maybe out in the deserted corner where A's room used to be, was a blurred out world. But no, even that didn't necessarily matter anymore.

Where A died?

No. Only his lively face could flood her memories.

The Wammy orphan lay, sprawled on her bed and, again, couldn't sleep. She couldn't dare close her eyes - not with B's eyes boring into hers.

_Don't leave me. _

She heard, echoed cries, and laughed rather wryly.

For once in her insomniac state, she wished for the moon to rise, and it be her only nightlight. She was ready to jot down a few things about B.

* * *

**ENTRY ONE: **

** Imagine yourself about to kill someone. What do you think the hardest part would be? **

**Three. Two. One... Time's up!**

**The correct answer: Killing someone. **

**Hello to myself; I am Mion Zala. Formally known as 'Z'. I'm currently fourteen-years old, but will be turning fifteen in early April.**

**I'm an orphan, as you already know, and I should be a proud member of the Wammy's House, but I'm not. To me, an orphanage is an orphanage, and there's nothing special about being parentless. The only thing supposedly special about here is that only the orphans of gifted minds are allowed to be here. Like your brain is your right of passage. It's kind of stupid, but hey, I'm not the one making the rules around here.**

**It's about 2 a.m., and I'm having another one of those sleepless nights. **

**L suggested that I wrote in a journal to keep my mind busy with other things besides possibly killing myself. **

**Hm... Remember that... Just a few months ago, you had friends named B and A?**

**Yeah, I definitely remember them. Sadly, they aren't necessarily my friends anymore. **

**You see... What happened was that... A committed suicide over the pressures of becoming L, and B ran away... Taking me with him...**

* * *

Her fingers couldn't sit still and her arm silently convulsed.

As her eyes clouded themselves with burning tears, she wiped down her hands with her pajama shirt, and fell back on her stomach.

Reminiscing was a lot harder than she thought it'd be.

Yet she continued:

* * *

**B killed innocent people and he let me escape. I honestly don't know where he is, or what's he truly planning in that head of his anymore.**

**Remember that little intro I just did?**

**Any normal person would agree that simply _killing_ somebody is hard enough; but to B - it was normal for him. At least, that's the impression I've gotten over the time I was "kidnapped" by him.**

**Of all the things to vent out his frustrations, taking it out on L and strangers was no way to fix anything. Yet he did it. **

**I want to help him. I _need_ to help him. **

**But L is taking his time sending some help. He has no leads other than my own testimony, but we don't even know where B's exact location is. **

**I hate sitting around here. **

**B needs me. I know he does. When he let me go, I know that behind the malice, B - my roommate - still existed. I know he's alive - underneath Beyond Birthday, sure, but he's there. I need to talk to him, I need to help him. **

**I... Need to talk to L.**

* * *

She couldn't bear to be so powerless.

Though it was only night one of her nightly journals, Mion eventually grew tired of writing, and talking to herself. Since nobody was really on the other end of this conversation, Mion slowly, but surely, remembered how lonely she truly was. How puffy her eyes felt and how soft her icy irises must've looked.

Mion still looked like a ragged mess, but she was definitely a different person than that girl a few months back.

She remembered herself as rather distant, rash and rather snappish. Defensive and very... Cold. She didn't want anything to do with the orphans around here, yet here she was again, making the same goddamn mistake as before.

Growing attached was not on this child's agenda.

However; as Mion's pen fell slowly from her fingertips, she couldn't help but tell herself, ' _this problem is bigger than me. _'

_I really may just be sitting here... But if this journal can actually bring back a few forgotten memories, I can help L find B, and bring him home. Even though L blames himself for all this, I still can't help but feel partially responsible. Someone like me had no voice to a crazed, B - I could've stopped him if I were stronger - if I wasn't so selfish, maybe that innocent family could've been spared. _

Mion felt better pinning the blame on herself. She wanted to be punished for her sins.

She was in desperate need of Death's embrace.

_Why did you leave us, A?_

* * *

**A/N's: Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**This year has been crazy stressful for me, and I've been suffering writer's block due to it. It's never been this intense before, so I had to wait it out and draw... Being creative in other ways than writing.. owo **

**But here I am, I'm back! And I'm ready to continue Beyond Her Limit! I hope that nobody forgot about it, ehe. I'll be sure to get the new chapter up soon. I'll be sure of it, this time.**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


End file.
